La paradoja de las estrellas
by RobinPanther
Summary: Les hommes sont depuis toujours les marionnettes du Destin, obéissant à ses envies, ses caprices. Au fin fond du Desierto, vaste pays de sable où la notion du temps semble être suspendue depuis la fin de la "Grande Guerre", une mage assiste à un tournant de sa vie. Une vie qui bascule par l'une de ces rencontres uniques, dont seul le Destin a le secret.
1. Prologue

_Le royaume du Desierto. Vaste pays de huit millions d'habitants et politiquement neutre depuis l'an X754. Le « Peuple du Sable » vit principalement de ses cultures fruitières, irriguées grâce aux nombreux oasis présents sur son territoire, et aussi de l'exploitation minière qui a débuté après la guerre. À l'inverse des puissances voisines, la magie, ne faisant pas partie de l'héritage culturel ancestral, est très peu représentée dans la vie quotidienne. Toutefois, les hommes et les femmes qui ont décidé de suivre cette voie, communément appelés « Mages », peuvent se rassembler en intégrant des guildes, où ils gagnent leur vie en effectuent différentes tâches sur requête. Il existe plusieurs guildes au sein du pays. Et dans une certaine ville, se trouve une certaine guilde. Elle n'est pas la plus célèbre, la plus riche ni la plus puissante, mais elle sera sans aucun doute à l'origine de la petite étincelle qui mettra le feu aux poudres, tel un minuscule grain de sable se glissant dans l'engrenage mécanique du monde._

* * *

D'épais volutes de fumée grise et piquante s'élevaient dans la voute céleste éclairée par la faible lueur des astres, dont l'éclat s'éclipsait progressivement au-dessus du brasier ardent qui enveloppait le premier étage de la bâtisse. Les flammes immenses dévoraient avec avidité la moindre poutre mise à leur disposition, pourléchaient allègrement les murs de briques noircies, sous l'œil inquiet et passif des habitants qui se tenaient à distance du festin. Outre l'appréhension et l'inquiétude se devinait sur certains visages l'ombre d'un sourire vengeur, presque sauvage ; une expression à-demi satisfaite qui n'avait rien de surprenant : qu'il s'agisse d'un accident ou non, ce n'était que justice. Enfin, leurs prières muettes avaient été entendues. La plaie qui avait défiguré la ville allait finalement se refermer, pour toujours.

* * *

Elle avait cessé depuis bien longtemps de songer à une autre vie. D'une existence différente, qui ne serait pas rythmée par l'écho du sifflement des balles, les silences glacés d'indifférence de son père, les rires gras et les rots sonores qui résonnaient constamment dans la salle de vie de la guilde. D'une identité nouvelle au-delà des dunes de sable, peut-être même près de l'océan, au creux des montagnes, des vallées verdoyantes et d'autres paysages qu'elle n'avait vu que dans les livres illustrés pour enfants. Sauf qu'en grandissant, les dernières cendres de sa rêverie s'étaient refroidies, enterrées par le trait de caractère réaliste et désabusé qu'elle s'était forgée. Ses deux pieds s'étaient volontairement embourbés dans le marais gluant et épais de la résignation, dans lequel une âme cherchait d'abord à se dégager puis, à bout de force, s'imprégnait de sa quiétude et finissait par y sombrer presque soulagée. La fougue, l'impétuosité, l'insurrection, étaient des notions floues qu'elle n'avait jamais jugées nécessaires d'expérimenter. Elle aurait perdu beaucoup plus qu'elle n'y aurait gagné.

Son existence se bornait aux décisions de son père, et à l'exécution de ces mêmes décisions. L'avenir, le futur, elle ne le voyait nulle part d'autre que dans sa petite chambre, dans l'aile ouest de la guilde. Et elle avait fini par se faire à l'idée de n'être rien de plus qu'un vulgaire pion, par s'accommoder du fait de finir ses jours entre les murs qui l'avait vue grandir. Beaucoup n'avaient jamais eu la chance de connaître la tiédeur d'un toit, ni même un semblant de famille qui veillait suffisamment sur eux pour leur en fournir un. En quoi avait-elle le droit de se plaindre, elle plus que quiconque ? Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une ingrate. Alors elle s'était tue, et avait vécu comme une ombre jusqu'à maintenant. Ses rêves d'évasion, d'échappée dans des milieux inconnus, elle les mettait soigneusement de côté pendant la journée, et une fois recroquevillée dans son lit, elle consacrait un bref moment de la nuit à les décortiquer un à un et s'y plonger avec une certaine retenue, comme si elle craignait de s'y perdre définitivement si elle détendait la bride.

Tout avait changé à présent : la liberté n'était plus ce concept hors de portée et si séduisant. Elle était en mesure de pouvoir goûter de ce bonheur si essentiel aux yeux des hommes, et même de le manger à pleines dents si elle en avait envie. Mais le goût de ce fruit, qu'elle avait perdu espoir de connaitre un jour, n'était pas celui auquel elle s'était attendue. Au lieu de la félicité voulue, elle ne ressentait en elle que de la terreur, une peur profonde de l'inconnu qu'elle se sentait incapable de surmonter, accompagnée d'une sensation de vide désarmante. Repliée dans l'interstice qui séparait deux habitations, le souffle court, ses membres tremblaient toujours par l'afflux d'adrénaline qui faisait battre son cœur à un rythme assourdissant, et refusaient de lui obéir, paralysés d'effroi. Elle serrait dans ses bras nus tiraillés par les débris de verre l'artefact de métal froid, sans-vie, qu'elle avait saisi pour éclater la fenêtre, mue par un instinct de survie insoupçonné, alors qu'elle pensait déjà entendre la mort venir la chercher, elle aussi.

* * *

Une fin d'après-midi ordinaire à Carocco. Le soleil qui amorçait sa descente teintait d'un orange soutenu les blocs de pierre des habitations blanchies par la chaux et la poussière. Les rues du quartier de la Plaza, le plus animé en général, étaient toutes agitées d'une atmosphère fébrile, pressée. Les commerçants de rue parlaient et riaient à gorge déployée tout en pliant avec méthode les toiles claires sous lesquelles ils s'étaient abrités des rayons du soleil. Mais bientôt, le fond sonore fut noyé par le flot babillard et hurleur de la sortie des classes et le crissement des petites sandales en ficelle tressée sur le sol rocailleux. Le village ne disposait que d'une seule école, assez grande et suffisamment équipée pour que chaque élève n'ait pas à assister aux cours en prenant ses notes debout. Pourtant résonnaient dans tous les recoins les cris enthousiastes des enfants qui se poursuivaient avant de se quitter ; la rumeur des rires gourmands de ceux qui dévoraient des pains au caramel en rentrant chez eux ; le grondement des parents qui interrompaient leur discussion pour ordonner à leur progéniture de rester un peu tranquille. Un parfum de fête saturait l'air, et dans une telle cacophonie que la_ « Aldea Bella »_*, comme disaient encore les plus vieux, retrouvait sa figure d'antan, festive et florissante.

Armée d'un seau vide, Emma referma avec précaution le loquet de la grande porte derrière elle et, du pas rapide et empressé de ceux qui ne veulent pas se faire remarquer, elle sortit de l'enceinte de la résidence tout en veillant bien à garder la tête basse.

En levant les yeux, elle pouvait apercevoir au loin, suspendus sur des fils tendus qui joignaient deux fenêtres de même hauteur, des linges immaculés qu'une brise gonflait et soulevait avec légèreté, et dont la forme évoquait la silhouette éthérée des fantômes la nuit tombée. Les bruissements des draps et les effluves d'humidité et de savon qui s'en dégageaient et qui emplissaient l'allée achevaient d'en faire l'un de ses lieux préférés, si ordinaires et particuliers à la fois.

Le quartier de La Bey était le plus grand et le plus peuplé : la moitié des deux mille habitants de Carocco y étaient agglutinés, vivant tant bien que mal dans des logements minuscules et précaires où l'insuffisance de services se faisait clairement ressentir. Une poignée d'entre eux seulement, comme des artisans et des commerçants qui ne pouvaient ou ne voulaient pas s'installer à la Plaza, disposaient d'électricité et d'eau courante grâce à un générateur privé extrêmement onéreux. Pour les autres, le projet de réaménagement de La Bey proposé par la mairie étant toujours en suspens faute de moyens, une pompe à eau reliée à l'oasis le plus proche, celui de Venterput, avait été installée en attendant de « débloquer les fonds nécessaires ». Ces paroles, prononcées des années plus tôt par un maire dont plus personne ne se souvenait, étaient à présent tombées dans l'oubli, et le « passage à la pompe » était devenu une scène banale du quotidien pour les habitants du quartier.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la ruelle principale, Emma grimaça en apercevant la longue file d'attente qui menait à la source d'eau. Tous étaient munis de divers récipients, des bidons vides et des seaux empilés sur le sol, et attendaient patiemment leur tour, les bras croisés, en discutant gaiement avec leur voisin, indifférents à la marmaille qui papillonnait autour d'eux. La jeune fille se plaça derrière la dernière personne de la file, une femme d'âge mûr qui tenait un bébé endormi dans un bras et un petit baril dans l'autre, pinça le bord de sa capuche et le tira un peu sur son front pour s'assurer de ne pas être reconnue. Heureusement pour elle, porter un manteau par une chaleur pareille était une mode assez courante pour qu'elle puisse espérer passer inaperçue.

Elle avait appris à vivre avec le regard des autres. L'expression surprise et légèrement épouvantée qui naissait sur un visage sitôt que la personne l'eut reconnue ne lui faisait plus aucun effet. Elle avait eu le temps de s'y habituer. Mais depuis peu, les choses avaient pris une tournure différente, et Emma redoutait d'entrevoir une lueur insolite et brillante de colère dans les prunelles de ceux qu'elle croisait. D'un geste nerveux, elle tira une nouvelle fois sa capuche sur son visage, réduisant son champ de vision au bout du talon de la femme qui la précédait. Le ou les responsables de l'agitation créée plus tôt autour de la guilde étaient peut-être là, tout près d'elle. Si elle se montrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu, l'ambiance risquait fort de devenir électrique.

Lorsque vint enfin son tour, elle balança son seau sous le robinet couvert de rouille et, le corps arc-bouté contre le compresseur, elle s'appliqua à pomper aussi vite que possible, en s'efforçant de garder son capuchon bien enfoncé sur son crâne. La vue brouillée par les mèches de cheveux bruns qui dissimulaient son front, la jeune fille puisa ainsi à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce que, à bout de souffle, elle sentit une giclée d'eau froide se déverser sur sa chaussure et inonder son pied de fraîcheur. Sans attendre, elle saisit l'anse du seau rempli à ras-bord et repartit vers la guilde d'une démarche étrange, boitillante, une épaule plus haute que l'autre et les yeux résolument fixés sur le sol.

Elle avait à peine fait dix pas que l'un des gamins qui courraient sur la place se prit son genou de plein fouet et tomba à la renverse. Emma vit avec horreur la lèvre inférieure de l'enfant se tordre en une grimace de souffrance et, tremblante, s'éloigner de sa congénère pour laisser échapper une plainte douloureuse. Des pleurs qui la mettraient irrémédiablement à nue, au milieu de toute cette foule. Elle lâcha aussitôt son seau, attrapa le garçonnet sous les bras pour le remettre debout, épousseta ses jambes maigres avec vigueur et, sans lui accorder un regard, tapota sobrement ses cheveux frisotés et emmêlés avant de reprendre son eau et de continuer son chemin. Constatant qu'aucun sanglot ne lui parvenait, elle soupira profondément et disparut en tournant à l'angle d'un mur.

* * *

Un délicieux arôme de menthe fraîche et de feuilles de thé lui chatouilla les narines lorsqu'une serveuse affairée le dépassa, un plateau contenant un service à thé argenté dans les mains. Luxus observa un instant la jeune femme poser d'un geste adroit et rodé les six verres aux reflets bruns et encore fumants à une table extérieure où des clients polémiquaient à voix forte et à grands renfort de cris. Constatant à quel point il se déconcentrait facilement, il détourna le regard et continua son chemin d'un pas lent et mesuré, sentant chaque caillou de l'avenue lui picorer désagréablement la plante des pieds, et ce malgré l'épaisseur de ses bottes de voyage. L'agitation du village tout entier semblait l'avoir gagné à son tour. Il avait beau accélérer le pas, bousculer les badauds qui avaient inexplicablement tous décidé d'encombrer la rue, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tourner la tête à chaque parfum, son, qui parvenait à lui. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il résidait en lui une certaine fascination pour les festivals et rassemblements en tout genre, et que la maturité et ses nombreux efforts n'étaient jamais parvenu à parfaitement réprimer. Un magnétisme que lui avait insufflé dès sa plus tendre enfance cet imbécile de vieux qui lui servait de grand-père, lorsque tout Magnolia se réunissait pour cet évènement si grandiose qu'était la Fantasia.

Luxus avait fait du chemin depuis cette époque lointaine qu'il refoulait avec dureté, mais l'attraction instinctive qui s'exerçait sur lui dans des moments comme celui-ci lui rappelait implacablement qu'il avait un jour été ce petit garçon rieur et insouciant qui vénérait son grand-père. Et comme à chaque fois, une puissante vague de nostalgie s'abattait impitoyablement sur son corps et le paralysait comme l'aurait fait une douche glacée, pour le ramener à cette période simple de sa vie qui n'était pas encore criblée de tâches. Mais le passé restait le passé. Se complaire dans son souvenir n'était qu'une distraction de vieil homme inutile qui préférait fermer les yeux sur le présent pour mieux le supporter.

Le mage de foudre farfouilla impatiemment dans sa poche et en sortit une énième fois le morceau de papier froissé qui l'informait sur la quête dont il s'était chargé. La mission en elle-même n'avait pas l'air des plus palpitantes, mais elle offrait tout de même un beau petit pactole (850 000 joyaux) pour une ville aussi isolée que Carocco. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de mettre la main sur l'auteur, qui n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit de joindre son adresse. Ce qu'il aurait réussi aisément en temps normal, sans toutes ces distractions humaines autour de lui ni cette chaleur insupportable de fin de journée qui accablait son crâne. Passablement irrité, Luxus se fraya un chemin entre deux stands remplis de pastèques orange et de melons rouges et déboucha sur une nouvelle allée passante et encombrée.

Plus loin, des musiciens de rue, tous vêtus du même costume sombre et chic, interprétaient devant un auditoire plutôt dispersé une chanson locale qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Les accords du guitariste et mêmes certaines notes poussées par la voix vacillante du chanteur étaient loin d'être justes, mais le talent du saxophoniste et du joueur de percussions rattrapait le tout, et il en résultait une mélodie entêtante, celles qui résonnaient encore dans la tête une fois terminée.

Réalisant qu'il perdait son temps, Luxus s'apprêtait à retourner sur l'avenue principale quand il perçut soudainement une différence dans les clameurs de l'assistance qui, jusque-là, n'applaudissait que tièdement la performance de la troupe ; un murmure approbateur, un frémissement d'excitation qui attisa immédiatement sa curiosité et finit par venir à bout de sa réticence. Une femme venait de rejoindre le groupe, et dansait en rythme tout en agitant un tambourin où étaient fixées des cymbales miniatures. Ses bras étaient recouverts de bracelets colorés qui s'entrechoquaient en cliquetant et qui semblaient eux aussi faire partie de la musique. La jeune femme bougeait les yeux fermés, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, exécutant des mouvements fluides et étudiés qui exerçaient une hypnose quasi-instantanée chez les spectateurs. Sa venue était visiblement très attendue, car bientôt Luxus ne distingua plus de la danseuse que le tambourin et des fragments de sa chevelure foncée entre les têtes du rassemblement surexcité et majoritairement masculin qui entourait la scène.

Désireux de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, Luxus considéra les alentours et constata que les sorties n'étaient plus encombrées, avant de s'engager dans l'une d'entre elle sans même réfléchir, en s'efforçant de calmer les palpitations de son cœur. La magie de séduction, illégale maintenant, l'avait toujours profondément irrité. Cette magie était l'une des seules contre laquelle on, et surtout lui, ne pouvait pas se défendre. Il n'aimait pas l'idée d'être si aisément malléable, semblable à un morceau d'argile dont on pouvait disposer comme bon lui semble.

Au bout de pénibles minutes de marche, il déboucha sur une petite cour propre et tranquille, dont le silence contrastait vivement avec le vacarme qui dominait partout ailleurs. Luxus avisa l'immense demeure sombre, entourée d'un mur de pierres grises et poussiéreuses. De hautes et droites tourelles étaient perchées sur le toit couvert de tuiles noires et luisantes, et se détachaient du ciel fardé d'un rouge éclatant où se reposaient des nuages violacés. Deux énormes G et F étaient fixés sur la devanture, au-dessus de la double porte en acier qui hurlait sa supériorité à quiconque passait devant. Et juste devant, dans la pénombre croissante, une silhouette s'agitait près du mur qui encerclait l'habitation. De loin, Luxus entendit le ruissellement caractéristique d'une éponge qu'on essorait. Un domestique.

Il devait probablement s'agir de la résidence du maire de la ville ou d'une autre personne importante. Le mage ressortit une nouvelle fois la requête de sa poche et se mit à réfléchir. Le maire de Carocco avait certainement en sa possession le registre nominatif de tous ses habitants. Ainsi que leurs adresses respectives. Un sourire entendu étira son visage, tandis que son poing meurtrissait de nouveau la feuille de papier. Il n'avait plus à espérer pour ce maire qu'il soit du genre à coopérer, dans son propre intérêt.

Le petit domestique ne sembla même pas prendre conscience de sa présence lorsque Luxus arriva à sa hauteur, ses pieds crissant sur le gravier blanc. Du coin de l'œil, ce dernier vit des traits et des courbes noires furieusement tracées sur la muraille de pierre corrodée. Des insultes. Intrigué, il ralentit le pas. Maintenant qu'il était près de la porte, il remarqua que chaque extrémité des deux lettres de la façade avait la forme très reconnaissable de canons de pistolets. Un doute l'effleura et le fit s'arrêter. Agacé, il pivota sur lui-même et s'approcha du valet qui astiquait inlassablement le mur.

― Qui habite ici ? gronda-t-il sans se formaliser de la moindre des politesses.

L'intéressé se retourna vers lui, Luxus vit luire deux grands yeux bruns d'un faible éclat sous des mèches de cheveux sombres.

― Cette guilde appartient au Maître. Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

La jeune fille avait l'accent sec et caractéristique du pays, soulignant les _« s »_ et abrégeant les _« r »._ Elle se tenait droite, le bras ballant, l'éponge ruisselante dans la main, et portait une longue et ample cape terne qui la camouflait si bien qu'elle lui avait laissé penser qu'elle était un homme. Sa réponse écorcha un peu plus la patience de Luxus, qui fit de son mieux pour garder son calme. Une guilde. Il aurait dû s'en douter. Mais, maintenant qu'il y pensait, une guilde était peut-être mieux placée qu'un maire pour l'assister dans sa tâche. Il lui présenta la demande qu'il avait gardée serrée dans son poing.

― Tu connais le type qui a écrit ça ? Je sais qu'il vit dans le coin.

Il la regarda laisser tomber l'éponge dans le seau d'eau à ses pieds, et déplier le papier avec un soin et une lenteur infinie, ce qui accrut profondément son agacement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que lui, Luxus Draer, devait en arriver là pour mener à bien une simple mission qui n'était même pas une _S Quest_. Son visage se concentra durant un long instant sur la missive, encore éclairé par la lueur du ciel écarlate. Il lui sembla passer une éternité avant qu'elle ne finisse sa lecture.

― Non, je ne le connais pas, acheva-t-elle en levant vers lui ses grands yeux inexpressifs. Mais, poursuivit-elle d'une voix vibrante, quelque chose ne va pas. Je ne vois pas la marque du sceau officiel du Conseil du Desierto.

Les fonctions administratives du gouvernement n'avaient jamais soulevé le moindre intérêt chez Luxus. Cependant, il était suffisamment informé pour savoir que ce pays surveillait étroitement les activités liées à la magie, plus que n'importe quel autre royaume. La guerre civile qui avait confronté la communauté magique du Desierto au reste de la population trente ans plus tôt avait fait beaucoup de remous, et même jusqu'à Fiore, où Luxus, comme tous les écoliers du royaume, avait dû apprendre par cœur les dates-clés de la « Grande Guerre » dans son livre d'histoire. Depuis, les autorités du pays du sable nourrissaient un sentiment de méfiance envers la magie, dont elles espéraient ralentir l'expansion à coups d'entraves bureaucratiques. Ainsi, chaque requête devait être soumise à un examen minutieux, apposée d'un coup de tampon si jugée valide avant d'être répertoriée par les soins de plusieurs services spécifiques où s'entassaient des monticules de paperasse qui ne reverraient jamais la lumière du jour. Une rumeur tenace soutenait même que le Conseil introduisait lui-même des quêtes qu'il n'avait pas approuvé pour prendre sur le fait les mages peu scrupuleux des lois.

Et pendant ce temps, continuant de prôner ses valeurs traditionnelles, le Desierto vivait au ralenti, renfermé sur lui-même et sur un mode de vie obsolète qui n'existait plus ailleurs. Ce qui expliquait certainement le retard de développement avancé du pays, dont l'écart entre lui et d'autres états dont la magie faisait partie intégrante des mœurs ne cessait de se creuser.

― Cela m'a tout l'air d'une fausse quête, continua la fille d'un ton neutre. Beaucoup circulent un peu partout, ces temps-ci. Et même à l'étranger, il semblerait.

Luxus éprouva une certaine irritation en voyant les pupilles de la jeune fille scruter ses cheveux avec insistance. Elle n'était pas la seule, beaucoup avaient fait de même depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans ce royaume. Le blond était loin d'être une couleur naturelle, par ici. La jeune mage sembla soudain se rendre compte de son attitude et le petit éclat de curiosité au fond de son regard s'évanouit instantanément. En un battement de cil, ses traits redevinrent aussi impassibles que lorsqu'il l'avait interrompue.

― C'est tout ?

― On dirait, grommela Luxus avec mauvaise humeur, qui n'acceptait pas pour autant son verdict.

Il était à deux doigts d'exploser de rage. Si elle disait vrai, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : tout ce chemin depuis Magnolia pour _rien_. Et il n'était pas suffisamment stupide pour prendre le risque de se mettre à dos les autorités d'un pays qui n'était pas le sien. Le mage de la foudre reprit le papier et le déchiffra de nouveau tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il avait déjà lu tout ce qu'il y avait à lire. De quoi aurait-il l'air s'il revenait à la guilde les mains vides, avec pour seul argument que cette mission était bidon depuis le début ? Cela reviendrait à avouer aux autres qu'il s'était laissé duper comme un débutant, qu'il ne vaudrait finalement pas mieux que tous ces braillards aux petits poings qui ne réfléchissaient jamais. Et cette idée était bien plus difficile à supporter que celle d'un échec. De plus, le connaissant, le vieux ne se priverait pas de l'enfoncer, avec un proverbe du genre _« Un poussin a toujours à apprendre »._ Il sentait déjà ses joues cuire à la pensée d'une telle humiliation.

Tandis qu'elle revenait à ses corvées, Luxus déchirait furieusement la requête en se jurant qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus quand une puissante détonation retentit à une centaine de mètres, suivie de plusieurs vociférations crachées suffisamment fort pour qu'il puisse les entendre mais dont le sens lui échappait. Une odeur de poudre ne tarda pas à surcharger l'atmosphère et arracha à Luxus un nouveau rictus.

― Allons bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent ces imbéciles ? laissa-t-il échapper entre ses dents.

― L'un traite l'autre de vieille vache moisie, répondit la fille sans se retourner, et l'autre dit que c'est lui qui sent comme une vieille vache, et qu'en plus il a la même haleine qu'un…

Elle tendit l'oreille et continua à traduire les jurons braillés dans l'ancien dialecte** : « … qu'un vieux _camello_ qui aurait bu trop de vin. Alors je dirais que les habitants de la rue des Mimes ont essayé une nouvelle fois de faire un feu d'artifice. »

Le son de sa voix ne laissait pas entendre un quelconque amusement, pas même une nuance de lassitude joyeuse qui aurait induit qu'elle éprouvait quoi que ce soit en évoquant leur énième tentative. À la façon froide et détachée dont elle avait débité sa réponse, en particulier le mot « habitants », elle lui avait donné l'impression fugitive d'être une étrangère à son propre monde, qu'elle se contentait d'observer de loin, à une certaine distance.

Rien de surprenant, pensa-t-il en balayant du regard la guilde enveloppée dans un silence de mort. Être un mage dans ce pays revenait tacitement à être marginalisé, être mis à l'écart comme un lépreux. Pour ces mêmes raisons, une guerre fratricide avait éclaté en l'an X752. Depuis, des cessez-le-feu avaient été votés, des traités signés, la vie avait repris son rythme normal, et tous avaient chassé les dernières poussières du conflit de leur mémoire. Et rien n'avait changé, et ne changea plus. Sans un mot, Luxus laissa la fille et repartit sur ses traces, vers l'allée ombragée de palmiers par laquelle il était venu. L'odeur de poudre était encore présente, la rumeur du brouhaha enthousiaste du festival dans les rues également, tandis que le ciel se colorait d'un rouge de plus en plus éclatant, sanguin. Sa tête était lourde, l'air qu'il respirait aussi. Il redressa la sangle de son sac sur son épaule en soupirant. Il avait hâte de quitter ce pays.

* * *

Il s'approcha de sa table et déposa sous son nez un seau qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux de la salle de bains commune. Emma leva lentement la tête de son assiette, et ses sourcils se froncèrent machinalement tandis qu'elle continuait de mastiquer son énorme bout de viande Les bras croisés, Grant Heller, le conseiller de la guilde, la juchait de sa haute taille, sa mâchoire rasée de près parcourue de légères convulsions, ses iris clairs qui, d'ordinaire ne laissaient transparaitre aucune once de sentiment, la toisant avec le plus profond mépris.

― Tu as du travail. Le mur que ces péquenauds ont dégradé la nuit dernière. Tout doit être impeccable avant demain matin.

Emma se retint de pousser une exclamation faussement surprise et avala difficilement son morceau de viande. Cet homme avait pris l'habitude de s'adresser à elle avec sècheresse, comme s'il lui faisait une faveur, à l'instar des tâches et des corvées ménagères qu'il lui donnait à faire et qui, dans sa bouche, sonnaient comme un privilège. Elle repoussa ses brocolis rabougris et le reste de son repas du soir sur la table et saisit l'anse du seau avant de constater qu'il n'y avait à l'intérieur qu'un morceau de mousse jaune et sec.

― Où est le savon ? demanda-t-elle en oubliant momentanément à qui elle parlait.

― Si tu en veux, prends le tien. Mais sache que je ne t'en accorderai pas d'autre avant la fin du mois. Inutile de te dire qu'il est également hors de question que tu utilises l'eau d'ici. Tu n'as qu'à aller en ville. Et ne te fais pas remarquer, je te prie, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner de sa démarche raide.

Elle le regarda monter les escaliers qui menaient au premier étage et disparaître dans sa pénombre. Les mesures économiques drastiques que le conseiller avait instaurées pour combler les pertes rendaient plus difficile la vie à la guilde. Tout, du savon à la bouteille de vin, de la nourriture à l'eau, n'était que très méticuleusement attribué parmi les membres, et l'avait rendue attentive, voire angoissée, au moindre risque de consommation superflue. Le fait qu'elle n'exécute aucune quête pour son propre compte, accomplissant au mieux différentes tâches pour la bonne tenue de la guilde, compliquait un peu plus sa situation. Emma songea à la petite pièce de savon qu'il lui restait pour le mois, et renonça finalement à la gaspiller. En y mettant du sien, cette peinture finirait forcément par s'effacer.

La découverte au petit matin des insultes, très explicites, sur la muraille de Gun Fells avait causé chez ses membres un ébranlement des plus inédits. Jamais l'antipathie qui existait entre eux et la population locale n'avait pris de forme aussi directe. Jusqu'à maintenant, chacun s'était concentré à ignorer la présence de l'autre, et jamais un incident n'avait eu lieu. Partout dans la salle, on chuchotait ou restait silencieux, on se regardait d'un air entendu, tandis que la même pensée se nichait dans l'esprit de chacun : cet incident mineur serait-il à l'origine d'un nouveau chambardement ? Les rares qui avaient été présents trois décennies auparavant frémissaient à l'idée de connaître une nouvelle fois ces évènements qui avaient, de manière irrémédiable, réduit au silence une partie d'eux-mêmes. Ceux qui étaient trop jeunes pour avoir connu cette époque se posaient d'autres questions. Pourquoi le maître, cet homme au caractère virulent dont bon nombre d'individus avaient subi les revers au cours de leur vie, n'avait-il pas réagi à l'annonce de la nouvelle ? Ni lui, ni Grant n'avait évoqué ce qui s'était passé comme un véritable « incident » et n'avait pris aucune mesure concernant le ou les responsables. En dépit de cette absence de décisions, Emma en avait vu certains jubiler en vérifiant ou graissant discrètement leurs armes sous la table. Ils n'oseraient pas s'en prendre aux habitants de leur propre chef, mais quelques-uns n'auraient apparemment rien contre cette idée si l'occasion venait à se présenter.

Emma appliqua l'éponge sur le début d'une lettre et, très lentement, elle la déplaça sur la suite en suivant minutieusement le tracé noir, tandis que ses pensées se dirigeaient inconsciemment vers l'auteur. Ce qui l'avait poussé à vouloir accomplir un exploit pareil. La peur ? La haine ? Probablement un mélange des deux. La fébrilité et l'impatience étaient aussi très vraisemblables, tant les derniers mots étaient irréguliers et l'écriture tremblante. Il, ou elle, ne voulait certainement pas se faire prendre. Peut-être s'agissait-il tout simplement du gage que des gamins du quartier s'étaient lancé. Mais les mots en eux-mêmes, si durs et si tranchants, ne pouvaient pas venir de simples enfants désœuvrés. Celui qui les avait écrits ne pouvait nourrir envers Gun Fells qu'une hostilité et une rancœur féroce, absolues.

Le croissant de lune était déjà présent lorsqu'elle décida qu'il faisait trop sombre pour continuer. Le chemin jusqu'à sa chambre, dans la guilde baignée de silence, lui parut sans fin jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnaisse la porte cuivrée avec un grognement soulagé. Les bras tourmentés de crampes, elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas sans se dévêtir, et enlaça son oreiller comme un vieil ami qu'elle n'aurait pas vu depuis longtemps. Elle se débarrassa hâtivement de ses chaussures qu'elle balança dans un coin de la pièce avec ses pieds, avant de réaliser que le rideau de sa chambre n'était pas fermé. La jeune fille haussa les épaules et ferma les yeux quand un soupçon souleva instantanément ses paupières. Hagarde, elle se dirigea d'un pas trébuchant contre la vitre et y colla son nez. Le gravier clair qui recouvrait la cour semblait laiteux à la douce lueur de l'astre, mais Emma plissait les yeux en direction du trou sombre un peu plus loin, entre plusieurs rangées de palmiers, l'unique passage qui connectait la guilde au reste de la ville. Elle resta immobile plusieurs minutes, ôtant d'un geste impatient la buée que son souffle produisait sur le verre. Mais personne ne sortit de l'arche, la cour demeurait aussi déserte que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée. En y réfléchissant, une personne un tant soit peu douée de bon sens ne reviendrait pas sur les lieux où, seulement un jour auparavant, elle avait commis son méfait. Elle devait se douter d'avoir provoqué ces brutes qu'elle avait si bien décrites dans son message. Satisfaite de cette théorie, Emma tira le rideau et se glissa sous sa couverture, sans autre désir que de plonger dans un sommeil qui ne la quitterait pas de sitôt.

* * *

Un tremblement la réveilla. Pas un frémissement délicat, mais une violente secousse qui ébranla son lit et la projeta sur le plancher. Encore groggy de sommeil, elle ouvrit d'abord des yeux vitreux, ne sachant pas si ce qu'elle venait de vivre était réel, quand un autre choc, si puissant qu'elle sentit le bois du sol vibrer sous son corps, la mit immédiatement sur ses jambes. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

_« Luz »,_ murmura-t-elle en tâtonnant. Aussitôt, les torches murales du couloir s'enflammèrent et répandirent leurs ombres dansantes sur les murs. Ses pieds nus s'enfonçaient silencieusement dans le tapis fin qui recouvrait le sol du premier étage tandis qu'elle avançait lentement, sentant à chacun de ses pas une terreur compacte grandir dans son ventre. Son cerveau ne parvenait à trouver aucune explication suffisamment rationnelle pour justifier de pareils tremblements. Elle songea un instant au test d'une nouvelle arme que la guilde avait réussi à se procurer, hypothèse qu'elle balaya en un dixième de secondes. Pourquoi essayer une arme d'un aussi gros calibre ici, dans les appartements privés du Maître ?

Des chuchotements précipités assaillirent ses oreilles. Elle connaissait ces voix. Se glissant le long du mur, elle s'approcha le plus possible du coin qui la dissimulait, et se rendit compte avec effroi qu'elles venaient du bureau du Maître.

― Où est-ce qu'il a mis ce fichu papelard, ce gros tas ?

Elle reconnut le ton acerbe de Donovan. Les yeux écarquillés, elle tendit l'oreille et distingua la voix d'un homme qui faisait également partie de la guilde. Incapable de penser, ni de bouger, Emma ne put que rester le dos collé au mur, en priant pour que celui-ci finisse par l'avaler.

― Il est peut-être pas ici, c'est tout, proposa nerveusement Zip.

― On n'a pas toute la nuit, je te signale, rétorqua Donovan d'une voix sifflante. Et s'il est coincé derrière une autre porte scellée par la magie, on a plus assez de charges pour la faire sauter. T'as fait ses poches ?

― N-Non, pas encore.

― _Alors, qu'est-ce que t'attends ?_

Le cœur d'Emma ralentit avant de se mettre à résonner comme un tambour endiablé. Elle avait dû mal entendre. Elle avait _forcément_ dû mal entendre. Une autre voix, plus grave et puissante que les autres, la percuta violemment et ses jambes se mirent à flageoler. Grant était là, lui aussi.

― On ne s'énerve pas. Allez me chercher la poudre dans ma réserve pendant que je continue à chercher. Après, vous irez faire un tour dans l'aile ouest, et débarrassez-vous de sa fille. Compris ?

― Entendu. Mais faites gaffe, la balle ne l'a pas encore achevé. Il peut encore se réveiller.

― J'y penserai. Au boulot !

Les silhouettes de Donovan et de Zip quittèrent la pièce. Emma entendit à peine leurs pas lourds s'éloigner, tout comme les battements furieux de son pouls, alors que les propos qu'elle venait d'entendre tournaient encore et encore dans sa tête. Son père s'était fait avoir par ses propres hommes. À présent, il se trouvait là, à quelques pas d'elle, une balle logée quelque part et qui l'achevait à petit feu. Et, dans quelques minutes, quelques secondes, Zip et Donovan remonteraient et se dirigeraient vers l'aile ouest. Ils n'auraient même pas besoin de s'y rendre, car ils la trouveraient à trois mètres du bureau, recroquevillée contre le mur, en état de choc.

Peut-être échangeraient-ils un regard hésitant avant de pointer le canon de leurs armes sur sa tête ? Ou peut-être qu'ils se réjouiraient de leur chance et qu'ils l'amèneraient devant Grant pour qu'il l'achève lui-même ? Quoi qu'il se passe, elle entrevoyait chaque scénario de sa mort dans le moindre détail auditif, visuel et olfactif. La légère exhalaison de rouille que produirait son sang, le vertige et l'éblouissement qui la gagnerait quand sa tête heurterait le sol, l'écho des ricanements et celui de son propre souffle lorsqu'elle agoniserait sur le tapis. Et enfin, la douleur. Aigüe, mais si vive et si fulgurante que toute trace de vie aurait déjà disparu de son visage avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'elle était en train de mourir. Et la lumière s'éteindrait, définitivement.

Se voir mourir n'était pas un concept très apaisant. Si l'âme savait ce qui se passerait, le corps en demeurait tremblant, ne sachant pas comment s'y préparer. Cependant, savoir qu'on avait encore du temps avant de quitter ce monde, et avoir le choix dans sa façon d'en disposer, était une chance rare et précieuse, qu'il était intolérable de gaspiller. Au prix d'un effort qu'elle ne put mesurer, Emma se hissa sur ses membres et se remit debout. Ses pas étaient d'un équilibre précaire, mais elle parvint tant bien que mal à atteindre l'encadrement de la porte. Un pas de plus dans cette pièce, et elle pourrait mourir en ayant ses réponses.

Au milieu de la pièce, entre les murs surchargés des vieilles armes de collection du maître, Grant éparpillait des feuilles par dizaines sur le bureau. Jor, juste à côté de lui, donnait l'impression de s'être paisiblement endormi dans son fauteuil. Son assassin semblait si absorbé qu'il ne remarqua pas son arrivée, mais il finit par lever la tête lorsqu'Emma referma la porte derrière elle. Elle vit l'expression de son visage passer de l'agacement à la surprise en moins d'une seconde. Il lâcha les feuillets qu'il avait dans la main et contourna le bureau en la regardant avec amusement, comme s'il recevait la visite impromptue d'un ami de longue date. Ses traits burinés et ses gestes assurés forçaient la confiance de son interlocuteur. Il avait tout d'un chef, de sa manière droite et honnête de se déplacer, à son regard froid qui assurait le respect et le silence en temps voulu. À l'inverse, l'homme éternellement bourru, taciturne, et aussi à l'aise en société qu'un ours finissant d'hiberner qu'avait été de son vivant le cadavre gisant dans son dos faisait bien pâle figure à côté de ce second si communicatif. Mais Jor en avait toujours été parfaitement conscient, et n'avait jamais cherché à changer. Tout semblait l'indifférer au plus haut point. Et ce même lorsqu'il était mort.

― Je suppose que c'est le bruit qui t'a réveillée.

Emma resta statique. Elle darda ses prunelles sur le revolver que Grant portait à la ceinture. Tirer à cette distance sur une cible qui ne remuait pas était si enfantin que c'en était risible.

― Tu t'es fichu de nous depuis le début ?

Le doute que Grant ne verrait pas d'intérêt à répondre sagement à ses questions s'envola dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Elle fut même étonnée de le voir se prêter si facilement à son jeu.

― Oui. C'était mon plan depuis mon arrivée. Et comme tu l'as vu, je n'ai eu aucun mal à mettre ses propres soldats sous mes ordres. Ils ont tout de suite su ce qui était le mieux pour eux.

― Et il n'avait jusque-là nourri aucun soupçon ?

Un sourire hideux étira ses lèvres. Grant se recula pour lui montrer le corps de son père.

― S'il en avait en tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que cela lui ait vraiment rendu service. Tu as fini ?

― Non. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez ?

Heller émit un soupir exaspéré et dégagea son arme de son étui. Emma la regarda tourner autour de son pouce, et se surprit du calme qu'elle ressentait. Tout se déroulait comme dans ses prévisions. Grant parlait avec un débit normal, comme s'il racontait une vieille histoire.

― L'acte de propriété d'un terrain aux alentours de Venterput. Ton père l'avait acheté il y a des années de cela, quand les prix n'atteignaient pas encore le plafond comme aujourd'hui. D'après mes renseignements, ce terrain est aussi pourri et sec que le reste de ce pays. Mais on m'a également dit qu'il y avait une mine. Une grande mine, que personne n'a jamais exploitée. Pas même ton crétin de père.

Il prononça ces derniers mots avec une satisfaction plus qu'apparente. Peut-être éprouvait-il de l'excitation à délivrer le fond de sa pensée devant celui qui lui avait inspirée une telle exécration, même devant son cadavre.

― Je vois.

Un nouveau rictus le défigura. Elle ne voulait plus rien savoir, et lui ne semblait plus vouloir lui répondre. La fin ne tenait plus qu'entre ses mains, dans ce pistolet que Grant faisait machinalement tourner autour de son doigt. Les secondes s'écoulèrent lentement. Ironiquement, Emma en venait presque à s'impatienter, se demandant ce qui pouvait le pousser à rester aussi immobile qu'elle. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits derrière la porte. Les deux acolytes étaient revenus.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'écria Donovan en passant sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Oh.

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour les laisser passer. Zip et Donovan regardèrent successivement Grant et elle. Leur chef se précipita vers eux et les gratifia d'une tape amicale de la main sur l'épaule, qui sembla les mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'autre chose. Ils n'avaient certainement pas l'habitude que cet homme généralement sévère dans sa façon d'être se montre soudainement si aimable.

― Voici la poudre que vous vouliez, chef. Vous l'avez trouvé ?

― Merci. Et non, je pense qu'il doit être ailleurs. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je dois prendre congé auprès de quelqu'un.

Emma toucha du bout de l'index la peau glacée et blafarde de son père. Sa main frémit à ce contact d'une intimité exceptionnelle, presque choquante. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait pensé en mourant. S'il avait eu certains regrets. Ou si, au contraire, il avait estimé que sa vie, dans ses bons comme ses mauvais côtés, avait été à la hauteur de ses espérances. Son visage apaisé la fit pencher vers la deuxième supposition, mais Jor n'avait jamais aimé extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait. Elle se retourna finalement vers les trois complices, et vit que le canon de Grant visait son cœur. Le tireur adroit qu'il était ne devrait pas avoir de mal à la toucher.

Son index actionna la détente.

Comme elle s'y était attendue, une fois passé l'obstacle de la douleur, l'obscurité était là pour l'accueillir. Pour lui ôter un à un tous ses désirs, ses besoins, ses souffrances, et l'envelopper dans ses bras pour l'éternité. Elle qui s'était sentie toujours si fatiguée de vivre, elle allait finalement connaitre à ce repos éternel que tout le monde voulait éviter. Cependant, quelque chose l'empêchait de s'accrocher à cette étreinte bienfaisante.

Une _pulsation._

Des centaines de battements qui éloignaient un peu plus ces si douces ténèbres.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

Ses poumons s'embrasaient à chacune de ses respirations. Allongée sur le sol, Emma tâtonna sa poitrine et souleva sa paume au niveau de ses yeux. Pas la moindre goutte de sang. Grant avait tiré une balle magique. Elle était encore en vie.

Un soulagement premier fit cesser les tressaillements de son corps couvert de sueur, qui reprirent sitôt que son esprit accablé eut dépassé ce simple constat. Une odeur de fumée, plus dense et consistante que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais senti, lui irritait les narines. Quelque chose brûlait. Étourdie, elle s'aida du bureau pour se hisser sur ses jambes chancelantes semblables à celles d'un poulain nouveau-né. La porte était entièrement ouverte, et la fumée qui noircissait déjà le couloir, où des crépitements furieux retentissaient dans un faible intervalle de temps, s'engouffrait dans le bureau par nuages entiers. La bouche sèche et haletante, Emma remarqua des lignes de sable fin d'un carmin brillant soigneusement tracées sur le sol de la pièce. De la poudre explosive.

Ses instincts primaires, ceux qui poussaient l'être vivant à vouloir survivre à n'importe quel prix, reprirent immédiatement le dessus face à la menace planante de brûler vive. Désemparée, Emma se jeta à la fenêtre et cogna dessus en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

Lorsqu'elle réalisa que ses efforts étaient vains, elle se tourna vers le cadavre de Jor. Sa grosse face blanche qu'elle avait tant redoutée, vivante. Emma n'avait jamais eu de père. Juste un géniteur. Un homme qui, en dépit de la lâcheté de sa mère et de son incapacité patente à lui succéder en tant que maître, avait pris la peine de la garder auprès de lui. Il l'avait maintenue en vie. Et son application serait bientôt réduite à néant à cause de sa faiblesse.

Des larmes de fureur et d'impuissance brouillèrent sa vue. Les craquements se firent de plus en plus forts. Les flammes allaient bientôt atteindre la poudre, et calciner leurs chair jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien.

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce. Un tableau mural, sous l'effet des vibrations, s'était décroché. Emma regarda un instant la toile éventrée gésir à terre quand une idée, claire et évidente, jaillit de ses pensées brumeuses avec la puissance d'un boulet de canon.

Elle repéra celle qu'il lui fallait tout près d'elle, accrochée entre le rideau droit et le porte-manteau. Plutôt lourde et volumineuse, nullement en état de marche, mais qui lui garantirait assurément une voie. Emma repoussa d'un geste fébrile le fauteuil de son père et le bureau de sa trajectoire. La porte qu'elle avait refermée ne résisterait pas longtemps pour elle. Il lui fallait agir vite, et seul son corps, terrifié, savait quoi faire. Inspirant profondément, elle prit son élan et se rua sur la fenêtre en poussant un hurlement profond, libérateur. L'impulsion qu'elle lui avait donnée suffit à briser la vitre en un million d'éclats plus infimes les uns que les autres. Et, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation ni un regard en arrière, elle sauta dans le vide.

* * *

*Aldea Bella : en espagnol, le "Beau Hameau"

** L'ancien dialecte du Desierto est, vous l'aurez compris, notre espagnol à nous. Disons qu'il a été relégué au rang de langue secondaire il y a plusieurs siècles, derrière celle que parle tout Earthland et qui n'a pas de nom.


	2. Arc I - Chapitre 1 : La huida

Une chandelle à la main, Max Alose déplaça plusieurs bocaux de piments rosés, et poussa une exclamation de victoire lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent une peau dure et rugueuse cachée derrière. Très précautionneusement, il la tira des fonds obscurs de l'étagère et amena à la lumière le sac de cuir qui contenait la précieuse bouteille. L'étiquette était abimée et avait passablement jauni, mais l'écriture droite et nette était encore bien visible : « _Vino del Alma. Año X732_ ». Le verre sombre de la bouteille l'empêchait d'entrevoir ce liquide d'une valeur inestimable, mais Max put l'entendre remuer à l'intérieur alors qu'il l'examinait. Avec une certaine satisfaction, le garçon plaça le sac au creux de son aisselle, referma l'armoire à clef et, éclairant le sol encombré de provisions en tout genre, il prit soin de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans quoi que ce soit et sortit de la réserve de vivres aux allures de labyrinthe.

Il entendait sans peine la fête battre son plein au dehors. Dans cette ville, les festivals ne répondaient qu'au nombre de quatre par an. À cette occasion, une ambiance enjouée aux accents fraternels se propageait dans tout Carocco. Les difficultés du quotidien et les écarts plus ou moins criants entre chaque quartier devenaient moins importants, s'estompant autour d'une bonne bouteille. Les plaisanteries fusaient, les rires également, au rythme des guitares et des chansons que tout le monde reprenait en chœur en levant bien haut son verre.

Max resserra son étreinte autour de la bouteille et gravit les dernières marches qui menaient à la salle du restaurant. L'obscurité de la cave qu'il venait de quitter n'avait rien à envier à cette dernière. Il y régnait un calme absolu, tous les clients ayant préféré la fraîcheur de la terrasse à cette pièce étouffante. Le sourire aux lèvres, Max leva sa bougie à hauteur d'yeux et vit se dessiner derrière les immenses fenêtres leurs silhouettes aux contours adoucis par la lueur diffuse des lampions et des lanternes. Il éteignit la lumière d'un souffle et se dépêcha de rejoindre les clients qui avaient commandé le cru.

Soudain, sans le moindre préambule, la bulle de joyeux tapage qui englobait la ville éclata dans une tumultueuse détonation. Les éclats de rire s'étranglèrent, s'évanouirent, convertis en des cris de terreur panique. Éberlué, Max eut tout juste le temps de sentir les dalles onduler sous ses pieds avant de tituber et de perdre l'équilibre. Sous l'effet de la surprise, ses doigts lâchèrent prise et la bouteille se fracassa sur le sol, accompagnée de la chandelle encore chaude qui s'écrasa mollement comme un fruit trop mûr.

Tandis que son cerveau réalisait avec horreur ce qu'il venait de faire tomber, le hurlement collectif qui hantait l'extérieur acheva de muer en un sourd et infini vrombissement, fourmillant de raclement de chaises, de plaintes de bousculade, de prières et de jurons. Sans prêter plus d'attention au liquide perdu qui s'écoulait lentement sur le carrelage, le jeune serveur se précipita vers la porte entrouverte pour connaître la source de toute cette agitation.

L'air de la nuit, chaud et sec, dépassait de loin les limites du supportable. Son regard fut tout de suite attiré par la terrasse désolée, qui semblait avoir été foulée par un troupeau de mules furieuses, puis sur la foule noire qui se pressait au milieu du chemin. Leurs visages aux traits tirés étaient tous baignés d'une sinistre et vive lueur orangée, qu'une centaine de lampions et de bougies n'auraient jamais pu émettre. Un brasier haut de plusieurs mètres s'était déclaré à seulement quelques rues. Et Max, comme tous les autres, sentit poindre en lui un vif sentiment de trouble et d'égarement en situant l'emplacement du sinistre. L'unique guilde de la ville, celle dont il se chuchotait tant de rumeurs en dehors de ses murs, venait soudainement de prendre feu.

* * *

Un jour qui lui échappait, au terme d'une interminable séance de divination dans la salle de vie assoupie de Gun Fells, la cartomancienne sans nom qui lui servait accessoirement de gouvernante avait posé ses doigts décharnés sur trois cartes qui, disait-elle dans un souffle mystérieux empestant le vin _barato_, « leur montreraient l'avenir que les astres avaient conçu pour elle le jour de sa naissance ». Emma se souvenait avoir impatiemment regardé cette femme retourner les cartes avec lenteur et délicatesse, comme si un geste brusque risquait d'altérer leur jugement. Elle se souvenait également des milles et uns bracelets qui entouraient ses bras, du froncement saugrenu et exagéré du front de celle qui s'autoproclamait « la grande devineresse de sa génération ».

Ses prétendus talents n'étaient pas la raison principale qui avait poussé Jor à l'assigner à la tâche indispensable, mais néanmoins très secondaire, d'éduquer sa progéniture. En réalité, le seul atout qui avait joué en sa faveur avait été le faible salaire qu'elle réclamait en retour. Et il suffisait d'entendre une seule fois sa voix frémissante, surexcitée, lorsqu'elle entrait dans cette fameuse transe qui faisait hausser bien des sourcils de scepticisme ; d'un seul regard sur la manière maladroite, pleine d'enthousiasme, qu'elle avait de mélanger ses cartes cornées d'un bleu nuit, pour s'apercevoir que si cette femme avait toujours pensé être habitée du don de clairvoyance, elle se révélait en revanche bien incapable de percevoir sa propre médiocrité, quand bien même celle-ci s'étalait sur ses mains comme du beurre sur des tartines.

Mais Emma se fichait éperdument de sa capacité patente à rater la plupart de ces prédictions. Même lorsqu'au bout de longues minutes passées à cogiter, la cartomancienne lui avait révélé d'une voix presque enjouée que vraisemblablement, celles qui se prénommaient _Emma_ s'avéraient être de véritables matérialistes, obsédées par leur seul et unique besoin de confort. Pas plus que quand elle s'égarait dans nombre de présages nébuleux, qui annonçaient qu'une variété méconnue de cacahouètes constituerait un remède efficace contre la _gripe_ ; que, dans un futur proche, un clocher datant d'une civilisation très ancienne surgirait soudainement du sable sans la moindre explication ; et qu'enfin, au terme d'un combat épique des plus sanglants, le gagnant du combat de coqs du lendemain serait celui d'un dénommé Jorge.

Elle s'en moquait comme on pouvait finalement accepter, et même s'amuser, certaines manies embarrassantes d'un proche pour qui on éprouvait une affection sincère. Car, après plusieurs mois passés en sa compagnie, cette femme dont elle ignorait le nom mais dont l'histoire n'avait plus de secret ; qui lui avait appris à devenir propre et même quelques rudiments de lecture entre deux séances de divination ; qui aimait la border en lui parlant de ses anciennes vies – elle semblait les collectionner comme Jor le faisait pour les armes – dans son pays natal, Joya, où « il neigeait abondamment dans les montagnes » et où elle avait un jour « failli se rompre le cou en tentant d'échapper à un Vulcan sauvage qui s'était approprié son _chalet_ », des « raisons d'adulte » qui l'avaient poussée à partir voyager…, cette simple employée était devenue à ses yeux plus importante que n'importe qui d'autre.

Le souffle chaud de l'explosion désintégra le mur de briques et une partie du toit. Les débris de pierres et de tuiles dévalèrent la façade dans un fracas interminable, accompagnés d'une pluie plus volatile de bois calciné et de papier fumants parmi lesquels se trouvaient les quelques restes imperceptibles de son géniteur.

Et tandis qu'un monstre hérissé de flammes se dégageait des décombres chargés de fumée d'où surgissait un flot continu d'étincelles, pour une raison mystérieuse, ce fut l'odeur du vin bon marché qui assaillit ses narines imbibées de sang, et l'écho léger du froissement des cartes qu'on mélangeait à la hâte qu'elle sembla entendre dans les murmures de deux déflagrations. Les quelques fragments de souvenirs qu'avait précieusement conservés sa mémoire, maigres réminiscences d'une femme qui, au terme de son contrat, avait accepté sa dernière paie sans un mot et quitté la guilde dès le lendemain. Les jours qui avaient suivi son départ ressemblèrent à s'y méprendre à tous ceux qui s'étaient succédé depuis. Longs, silencieux, vides.

Du moins l'étaient-ils jusqu'à cette chaude nuit de festival, qui célébrait traditionnellement la fin de la_ época de las lluvias_, ou saison des pluies, même s'il n'était pas tombé grandes précipitations ces derniers mois. Les habitants n'y voyaient cependant pas une raison de se priver de fêter joyeusement la disparition symbolique de la _niebla_, un brouillard blanc et matinal qui annonçait le début et l'issue de cette saison sacrée pour tous les agriculteurs de la contrée. Pourtant, Emma avait l'impression que cette brume dense et bienfaitrice n'était pas encore partie bénir les cultures et plantations occidentales.

Au contraire, les embruns s'étaient sournoisement glissés dans son cerveau, grossissant, décuplant la moindre de ses sensations, et mélangeant aléatoirement des fragments de réalité en une mosaïque riche en couleurs. Ainsi, Emma constata que son corps était couché de travers sur le gravier immaculé, la tête aussi lourde qu'une enclume, son nez noyé dans ce qui lui parut être des flots de vin chaud, tandis que ses rotules enflammées, qui avaient amorti la chute, vibraient avec force. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retrouvait inexplicablement dans l'allée des palmiers, où, dans des hauts de cœur écœurés, elle vomissait les restes de son diner jusqu'à la dernière miette. L'instant qui suivit, elle se surprenait à observer la bête de feu prendre de l'ampleur et s'étendre aux quatre ailes de la guilde. Et après ce lui parut être une fraction de minute, elle se voyait traverser, hagarde, les ruelles du quartier où la confusion était reine, les pieds nus et serrant dans ses bras le vieux canon rouillé. Les différents décors se superposaient dans des intervalles toujours plus courts, hachés, comme une succession rapide de clichés photographiques.

Son errance psychique prit subitement fin au détour d'une rue presque désertée. Dans l'interstice qui séparait deux habitations, elle aperçut le brasier se hisser toujours plus loin dans le couloir ouest de la guilde, explosant instantanément les vitraux qui le décoraient. Le souffle coupé, Emma colla son œil contre la fente de quelques centimètres. La distance ne l'empêcha pas de voir la fenêtre de sa chambre se colorer d'orange, avant qu'une nouvelle déflagration ne vienne faire sauter cette dernière hors de sa structure, ni la bête ardente, triomphante, sortir un de ses nombreux bras par le trou laissé par la lucarne pour mieux s'en extirper, et partir à la conquête de nouvelles surfaces.

Son esprit, accaparé par l'idée de fuir, ne prit conscience de la situation, de _sa_ situation, qu'au moment précis où le verre, que sa respiration avait opacifié de buée un peu plus tôt, se réduisait en poussière sur le sol.

L'existence tenait à peu de choses. Elle ne comprit l'étendue de cette vérité qu'à cette seule seconde, à peine plus tardive qu'un battement de cil. La sienne, si insignifiante et indésirable soit-elle, à l'image de celle des insectes que l'on écrase sans même sourciller, n'avait jamais tenue qu'à une seule chose.

Sa chambre. Une pièce spartiate qui, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, avait porté sa marque pendant des années. Là où elle s'était endormie, s'était réveillée au fil des jours, des mois ; là où elle avait entreposé tout ce qu'elle possédait. Les seules preuves qui pouvaient témoigner qu'elle avait un jour vécu ici tenaient dans ces mètres carrés que les flammes dépouillaient avec une sauvagerie et un plaisir manifeste.

Les traces de ses pas s'effaçaient une par une, recouvertes par des centaines d'autres. Elle était devenue un fantôme.

* * *

― Max ? Max, où te caches-tu bon sang ?

À l'approche des pas lourds de son employeur, Max sursauta et jeta précipitamment la serpillère grise sur la tâche sombre qui avait séché sur le carrelage. Il se releva d'un bond, juste à temps pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec le Chef, qui le dominait d'une bonne tête et demie, toque non comprise. Max, pour faire bonne mesure, recula d'un pas et piétina le torchon trempé.

― On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? tonna le fier et pour le moins imposant chef cuisinier.

Le jeune serveur déglutit avec difficulté et abandonna sa gigue hasardeuse. Brusquement, ses efforts pour effacer la trace du vin hors de prix qu'il avait gâché la veille au soir lui parurent terriblement dérisoires.

― Je nettoie les dégâts d'hier, répondit-il d'une petite voix.

Nels le soumit à son habituel regard défiant, avant de lever son pouce épais par-dessus son épaule.

― Il n'y a pas que l'intérieur, la terrasse aussi a morflé. Et t'es bien meilleur avec un balai qu'avec une serpillère. Alors, laisse-moi ça et va les aider. Tout de suite !

― O-oui, Chef ! bredouilla Max en se précipitant vers l'entrée restée ouverte.

À la lueur des rayons du soleil levant, toute la ville s'était éveillée de mauvaise grâce. Principalement à cause de la gueule de bois générale qui sévissait les lendemains de ces festivals où l'alcool coulait à flots. Personne n'ignorait non plus le grand nettoyage qui suivait d'ordinaire ces soirées très arrosées. Cependant, cette fois-ci, les déchets ne se limitaient pas à des gobelets sales, des lampions expirés et des papiers d'emballage poisseux. La lumière du jour révélait aux yeux de tous les tables renversées, les chaises amputées et autres destructions matérielles dont on aurait pu attribuer la paternité à des clients ayant quelque peu forcé sur la bouteille. Il était néanmoins évident qu'elles n'étaient dues qu'à la vague d'affolement qui avait envahi tout le quartier tard dans la nuit. Et comme pour en témoigner, l'odeur de brulé persistait encore dans la brise matinale.

Rob et Kaki, deux jumeaux complices à qui Nels avait également donné du travail par charité, passèrent devant lui en sifflotant en chœur, leurs deux paires de mains monopolisées par plusieurs sacs poubelles qu'ils posèrent dans un coin de la terrasse. June, de son côté, fixait les pieds d'une table cassée à leur support, à grand renfort de grognements exaspérés. Plissant les yeux face à la lueur éclatante du soleil, Max saisit le balai laissé contre le mur du restaurant et commença son travail.

Bien qu'il soit suffisamment lucide pour deviner l'ampleur de ce qui s'était produit, Max ne vivait pas à Carocco depuis suffisamment longtemps pour prendre réellement conscience des retombées futures. Car, si les gens du coin ne tenaient pas la magie en haute estime, ils s'étaient néanmoins montrés assez tolérants pour avoir accepté de coexister avec une guilde dans leur ville. Une indulgence presque inédite sur cette partie du territoire – l'est étant la zone la plus éloignée de la capitale – que la plupart des journaux de l'époque avait mise sur le compte d'une volonté de paix et de rédemption, et qui amené plusieurs mages des alentours à s'intéresser de plus près à Carocco.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu cacher leur vraie nature. Lorsqu'ils habitaient encore à Verde, ils avaient toujours gardé la tête haute face au mépris évident des citadins, rétorquant à voix forte que personne ne les empêcherait d'être qui ils étaient. Leur volonté et leur ténacité incroyable aurait amplement suffi à garder la barrière qu'ils s'étaient érigée dressée jusqu'à leur mort. Mais Max n'avait pas hérité de leur persévérance.

Les minutes passèrent, sans autre bruit que le sifflement des jumeaux, tandis que doucement, chaque foyer voisin se réveillait l'un après l'autre. L'habituelle cohue pour aller chercher de l'eau enflait naturellement, les enfants ronchonnaient de concert en se dirigeant vers l'école, leurs parents tout aussi bougons et mal lunés balayant le devant de leur porte. Personne ne se parlait vraiment, se saluant d'un simple signe de tête ou de la main, l'air vaguement occupé. Il ne survint aucun élément notable jusqu'à l'arrivée des premiers habitués du restaurant, ceux qui venaient s'y poser en milieu de matinée et ne repartaient qu'en fin d'après-midi, en grommelant que tout de même, ils avaient d'autres choses à faire.

― Rob, Max, venez faire le service ! hurla au bout d'un long moment la voix de Nels depuis le restaurant. Les autres continuent à ranger !

Le visage de Rob s'assombrit quand il se sépara à contrecœur de sa sœur. Pas mécontent de lâcher son balai, Max le suivit à l'intérieur, où un délicieux fumet épicé faisait ronronner les clients déjà présents.

Le début de la journée s'annonçait des plus ordinaires. Le rythme saccadé du restaurant, entre service, débarrassage et nettoyage, ne lui laissa, comme d'ordinaire, pas une seule seconde de répit. Vif et alerte, Max jonglait entre plusieurs tables, retenant les commandes de l'une en amenant les plats de l'autre, tout en s'efforçant d'éviter les manœuvres de Rob qui faisait la même chose de son côté. Il en venait même à penser que les évènements de cette nuit ne semblaient jamais avoir eu lieu quand Kaki débarqua soudainement dans le restaurant en poussant des couinements terrifiés. Son frère, l'air inquiet, lâcha aussitôt son torchon et se précipita vers elle.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Kaki, essoufflée, se laissa tomber sur une chaise vide et s'éventa de la main, comme si elle venait de défier à la course un_ mensajero_, ces chevaux « coursiers » aux sabots gigantesques, connus au Desierto pour leur vitesse inégalable. Incapable d'exprimer autre chose que des sons et des syllabes éparpillées, il se déroula un long moment avant qu'elle ne parvienne à reprendre son souffle. Max profita de ce sursis pour continuer à essuyer discrètement la tâche de vin au sol. Lorsque Kaki put enfin parler, toute l'attention de la salle était fixée sur elle.

― Je… je suis partie derrière le restaurant pour… déposer les sacs d'ordures dans la benne, commença-t-elle d'une voix sifflante, tandis que Rob, l'air grave, acquiesçait à chacun de ses mots. Et quand j'ai refermé le couvercle, j'ai entendu du bruit derrière moi. J'ai pensé que c'était un rat, après tout, ça semblait logique, ils se nourrissent dans les poubelles, mais je me suis quand même approchée…

― Ce n'était pas un rat ? présuma son frère, si concentré sur le visage de sa sœur qu'il en devenait effrayant.

― _C'était une personne_ ! gémit Kaki, ses prunelles noires brillant plus que jamais. Là, immobile, entre les sacs ! Des grands yeux blancs qui me regardaient fixement, et du sang, partout ! Sur son visage, sur ses bras ! C'était terrifiant, tu aurais vu ça ! J'ai hurlé comme une folle avant de détaler.

Elle porta sa main droite à son cœur : « Je n'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de toute ma vie ».

Un silence lourd, écrasant, accueillit la fin de ce témoignage insolite. Les clients interloqués dévisagèrent tous Kaki, qui but d'une seule traite le verre d'eau que lui avait rempli Rob. Même l'odeur alléchante du plat du jour – _lomo de buey_ et sa sauce relevée – qui provenait des cuisines semblait s'être figée dans l'air. Puis, aussi fulgurant qu'un éclair, un hurlement de rire général secoua les murs, et le temps se remit aussitôt en marche. Le visage de Kaki, d'abord estomaqué, s'empourpra instantanément de fureur.

― Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle là-dedans ! J'aurais bien voulu voir vos têtes si c'était vous qui l'aviez vue !

― Ah, ces jeunes ! gloussa bruyamment Moht, un ami de longue date de Nels, tout en se gargarisant avec du vin. Toujours prêts à raconter n'importe quoi de sordide pour amuser la galerie !

Kaki se leva d'un bond et frappa du poing la table de Moht, qui, comme les autres, ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de rire.

― Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je ne raconte jamais de salades, je l'ai _vue_ ! Je l'ai vue comme je te vois là, devant moi !

― Moht, je te déconseille de te moquer d'elle, lança June en passant sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte, à qui la conversation n'avait visiblement pas échappé.

Son demi-sourire entendu fit simultanément plisser les yeux de Kaki et de Rob.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? lui demandèrent ensemble les jumeaux d'un ton soupçonneux.

― Parce que les nouvelles vont vite, répondit la jeune femme en agitant un bout de papier qu'elle lança à Rob. Ça vient d'arriver : le maire s'est finalement décidé à nous fournir des explications.

Le jeune homme le ramassa et le déplia en haussant un sourcil. Son voisin ne tarda pas à se soulever lui aussi, au fur et à mesure que Rob voyait défiler les lignes.

― Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? lui demanda sa sœur en se penchant à son tour vers la lettre.

Rob releva la tête et couva l'assemblée d'un regard perplexe.

― Ça dit que le maître de Gun Fells est mort hier soir. Dans l'incendie.

L'atmosphère allègre qui avait accueilli le court récit de Kaki s'appesantit dans la seconde. Les petits rires cessèrent, tout le monde se redressa d'un seul mouvement. Même les gloussements incessants de Moht devinrent plus feutrés, comme les grincements discrets d'une maison abandonnée. Seuls les bruits lointains de métal et de vapeur des cuisines se faisaient encore entendre. Max arrêta d'essuyer les dalles.

― Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous dit ça, le maire ? lança d'une voix forte Romund Fang, un artiste à la dérive qui passait sa vie au bar. Il le sait pas encore, qu'on se fiche comme d'une guigne de tout ce qui concerne ces abrutis de mages ?

― Il le sait parfaitement, Vang, inutile de t'énerver, répliqua Cathy sur le même ton, dans le fond de la salle.

Le léger faible que cette écrivaine et grande rêveuse nourrissait pour Henning, le maire, était de notoriété publique.

― Il s'est juste dit qu'informer la ville des évènements était parfaitement légitime, ajouta-t-elle avec évidence. On a le droit de savoir, après tout.

― Henning ne fait pas juste ça, Cathy, reprit lentement Kaki, dont le visage avait blêmi à la lecture du manifeste. Il nous met aussi en garde.

― En garde ? répéta Moht, toute trace d'humour disparue de sa face ridée. En garde contre quoi ?

― Ce n'est pas très clair, dit Rob en approchant son visage du papier pour retrouver un certain passage. Ah, voilà : « … vous pris de faire attention durant ses prochains jours... », « … personne responsable peut être toujours en ville… », « … dangereux pyromane, ʺinstableʺ selon sa guilde qui le recherche activement… », « … précautions à prendre dès la nuit tombée jusqu'à son arrestation… ».

Max sentit sa peau et le haut de son dos se couvrir de chair de poule. Moht et Romund se lancèrent des regards significatifs, tandis que Cathy et d'autres clients frappèrent instinctivement leur main repliée contre leur thorax.

― On a un pyromane qui se promène en toute liberté ? croassa une femme assise au bar que Max ne connaissait pas.

Personne ne prit la peine de formuler la réponse qui tournoyait mieux qu'un _buitre_ affamé au-dessus de leurs têtes.

― Il ne manquait plus que ça, soupira Fang en vidant sa choppe de vin. Max, on a une bouteille à la mer !

« Avoir une bouteille à la mer » était une expression bien connue des restaurateurs et barmen du coin, signifiant qu'on avait fini sa bouteille et qu'on en désirait une autre. Max n'avait jamais saisi la référence marine, étant donné que peu d'habitants vivant ici savaient à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la mer. Il s'exécuta de bonne grâce, se glissant derrière le bar et débouchant une nouvelle bouteille pour lui.

― Vous comprenez maintenant, reprit Fang, une fois sa bouche de nouveau hydratée, quand je disais que ces irresponsables allaient finir par nous attirer des ennuis ? Ils ne sont même pas capables d'arrêter l'un des leurs quand celui-ci grille un fusible. Et maintenant, toute la ville est en danger. Tout ça à cause de ces fichus mages ! Ces irresponsables devraient même pas être autorisés à vivre avec nous ! C'est comme ça qu'on nous remercie de notre indulgence ? En fichant le feu à nos lits !

À sa propre surprise, Max vit les doigts de sa main gauche se contracter autour du chiffon avec lequel il astiquait négligemment le comptoir. Il attrapa un verre propre et s'attarda à l'essuyer méticuleusement, sans perdre une seule miette du soliloque de Fang.

― Et Cathy, ne me dis pas que Henning a la situation en main ! s'écria-t-il en lançant un regard furieux à cette dernière, parce que ce guignol ne contrôle rien du tout ! Tiens, je ne serais même pas étonné si on apprenait que c'était en réalité le préposé aux cafés qui avait rédigé ce message. Ce sale type est comme les autres, il n'a jamais levé un seul petit doigt pour aider La Bey, pour nous protéger de la menace que représentait cette guilde ! En échange d'une commission de leur part, j'en suis sûr. Des pourris, des vendus et des incapables, voilà ce qu'on a toujours eu ! Et ça, ce n'est pas prêt de changer !

Les lèvres minces de Cathy s'entrouvrirent, mais aucun son ne sortit. Satisfait de son silence, Fang ricana avec dédain et se retourna vers le bar.

Comme par enchantement, le silence gêné qui s'ensuivit fut interrompu par l'apparition de Nels qui vint réclamer l'aide de Max, de Rob et de Kaki pour le service. On n'entendit bientôt plus que les bruits des couverts et des verres sur la table. Puis, les rumeurs reprirent lentement leur rythme habituel. Cependant, les conversations évoluaient toutes autour de la même chose.

― J'espère qu'ils vont l'arrêter. Je n'arriverais pas à dormir en sachant qu'un psychopathe se promène près de chez moi.

― Fang voit toujours plus noir que les autres. Henning n'est peut-être pas très charismatique, mais il sait prendre ses responsabilités.

― Les mages de Gun Fells vont devoir choisir un nouveau chef, non ?

― J'espère plutôt qu'ils vont quitter la ville. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans eux.

Dans un soupir, Max continua d'empiler assiettes et coupes sales. Kaki se déplaça près de lui et passa l'éponge sur la table en bois. Son visage ovale affichait une grimace étrange, comme si elle venait de boire du jus de citron concentré.

― Dis, tu crois que la personne que j'ai vue était le pyromane ?

Elle avait posé sa question tout bas, pour n'être entendue que par lui. Pendant un instant, Max eut envie de lui rétorquer qu'il n'en savait rien, et qu'il ne voulait pas savoir. Il s'était forcé à rester sourd aux bruyants chuchotements qu'elle avait partagé un peu plus tôt avec Rob, mais ne put se résoudre à la laisser si désorientée.

― Peut-être, finit-il par marmonner. June semble le penser en tout cas. Il s'agissait d'une femme ou d'un homme ?

― Je n'ai pas bien vu. Le sang sur son visage ressemblait à une barbe, ce que j'ai cru en premier lieu. Maintenant, je dirais que son visage avait quelque chose de féminin. Mais pour en être sûre…

― Il faudrait la trouver, acheva Max. Elle a dû fuir à la minute où tu es partie. Qui sait où elle peut être maintenant…

― Mais, _selon toi_, insista Kaki en sondant attentivement son visage, il pourrait s'agir de l'incendiaire, non ?

Max haussa les épaules. Il détestait devoir prendre parti.

― Je n'en sais strictement rien, lâcha-t-il, agacé, en saisissant la pile d'assiettes pour l'amener aux cuisines. J'ai du travail.

Il ne prêta pas attention à sa moue vexée et lui tourna le dos.

Plus que les autres, il s'était toujours efforcé de garder ces distances entre lui et tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie, suivant scrupuleusement la dernière recommandation que lui avait donnée sa mère. _« Fais ce que tu penses être le mieux pour toi. »_ Il n'osait pas imaginer les réactions de ceux qui le connaissaient s'ils apprenaient un jour _qui_ il était vraiment. Redevenir le garçon solitaire et rejeté par sa simple différence était inconcevable pour lui.

La voix nouée et graveleuse de Fang l'appela de nouveau. Une autre bouteille avait été retrouvée en mer. Plus irrité qu'à l'ordinaire, Max se dirigea vers le bar. Bar dont tout le stock d'alcool n'était déjà que pur souvenir à cette heure-ci. Dépité, il saisit le trousseau de clés accroché au-dessus du comptoir, descendit la flopée de marches qui menaient à la réserve de nourriture et tourna la clef dans la porte.

* * *

Emma mordait avidement dans son deuxième kaki quand elle entendit le déclic de la porte.

Les explications bien tournées concernant son intrusion par la lucarne entrouverte, son pillage du garde-manger, qui semblait vraisemblablement être celui d'un restaurant, et même l'intention de dédommagement qu'elle s'était récitée en mangeant, perdirent immédiatement leur crédibilité. Formulant un juron intérieur, Emma laissa tomber la moitié de son fruit et se dissimula un peu plus derrière les énormes tonneaux de farine où elle avait trouvé refuge. Elle se sentait parfaitement ridicule d'agir ainsi, mais le hurlement cru qu'avait poussé la jeune fille de tout à l'heure en la voyant était une chose qu'elle n'était pas prête de vouloir revivre.

Le nouvel arrivant trainait ses pieds sur le sol gris et bétonné, poussant de temps en temps un long soupir exaspéré. Angoissée, Emma resserra un peu plus ses bras autour de ses genoux, priant pour que les bruits de pas s'éloignent. Sa respiration se stoppa net lorsqu'elle aperçut une ombre mouvante et rapprochée sur le mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée. Des bruits divers – claquements, tintements de verre, insultes prononcées à mi-voix – retentirent douloureusement à ses oreilles. Quelques mètres seulement les séparaient. Il lui suffisait de relever la tête de trois centimètres au-dessus du tas de farine pour l'apercevoir. Rétractant les épaules, Emma prit une dernière et discrète inspiration, et attendit, suffocant silencieusement.

La tension sourde qui assaillait ses poumons s'accrut rapidement lorsque l'ombre, ainsi que les bruits de pas, s'arrêtèrent soudainement. Sentant l'horreur monter à ses lèvres, Emma étouffa un halètement épouvanté en voyant une main ramasser le kaki à moitié-mangé, qui avait rebondi plus loin de manière à être parfaitement visible.

_Agis_. Chaque battement inachevé de son cœur lui vociférait cet ordre. _Agis. Maintenant_.

Un coup brutal fit brusquement basculer le tonneau, submergeant les alentours sous une fine nuée blanche. Elle perçut la petite exclamation surprise qu'il poussa, et, profitant de son trouble, Emma se releva d'un bond et se jeta en avant. Son corps cogna brutalement celui de l'importun, et tous les deux tombèrent à la renverse, soulevant par la même occasion un nouveau nuage de farine qui se retomba doucement sur eux.

Les paupières lourdes du jeune homme papillonnaient sans s'arrêter. Elle-même égarée par les particules blanches qui s'étaient fixées à ses cils, et par le réveil de la douleur dans ses articulations, Emma lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, dans la possibilité où celui-ci aurait l'idée d'hurler pour alerter quelqu'un. Elle se pencha ensuite furtivement vers son oreille.

― Ne crie pas. Ne crie _surtout_ pas.

Les yeux encore arrondis de stupeur, la figure enfarinée du serveur ne tarda pas à s'animer d'une expression de profond mécontentement, et même – elle crut à un tour de son imagination – d'une haine aigüe. Perplexe, Emma attendit quelques secondes avant d'ôter ses doigts du bas de son visage. Le jeune employé se redressa aussitôt comme un ressort, toussant et écumant, et secoua énergiquement son uniforme autrefois noir où la farine s'était confortablement nichée.

― Il fallait que ce soit moi qui te trouve ici, cracha-t-il d'un ton furibond. Je dois vraiment pas avoir de veine.

Elle le regarda d'un air confus. Son visage fin ne lui disait rien, et pourtant, il réagissait comme s'il la connaissait, qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle se cache ici. Il se releva et contempla le désordre environnant en fourrageant dans ses cheveux d'une couleur terreuse.

― Le Chef va me tuer en voyant tout ça. Non, en fait, je suis sûr qu'il va me virer, et ensuite me tuer, histoire que je ne parte pas de l'autre côté sans avoir réellement souffert.

Emma resta enfermée dans un silence coupable. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de s'excuser.

― Je…, commença-t-elle sans bien savoir ce qu'elle allait dire ensuite, je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai réagi trop… Tout sera arrangé avant que je m'en aille.

― Avant que tu ne t'en ailles joyeusement brûler d'autres choses, c'est ça ? lança-t-il férocement en renversant un carton vide pour y ôter la farine.

Il saisit ensuite une à une diverses victuailles et les déposa à l'intérieur.

― Je ne comprends pas, dit lentement Emma, après de lourdes secondes.

― Les dégâts sont suffisamment importants comme ça, non ? reprit-il avec aigreur en continuant à ranger. La rue des Mimes est même à moitié détruite à cause de toi !

La mâchoire d'Emma se décrocha. Elle l'observa pendant un long instant, avec l'air bête et ahuri de quelqu'un qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

― A-Attend un peu, bégaya-t-elle en se remettant difficilement debout, ne me dis… _Qui ? _Qui t'a dit_…_

― Tout le monde est au courant, siffla le garçon avec mépris, en pointant vers elle la lame rouillée d'un épluche-légumes. Et au cas où tu aurais une idée en tête, sache que tu es bien mal tombée. Ici, on ne craint pas la magie, ni ceux qui l'utilisent à des fins malveillantes.

― Non… _Non_ ! Écoute-moi ! Il faut me croire, ce n'est pas moi qui…

― Je n'ai pas à écouter les arguments d'une criminelle, coupa le serveur en déposant brutalement le carton sur le sol. Estime-toi déjà heureuse que je n'ai pas ameuté tout le restaurant, sans quoi j'aurais dû les regarder te lyncher chacun à leur tour, et déguerpis de là en vitesse.

Ses mots l'atteignirent avec la force d'une rafale de sable. En temps normal, Emma n'aurait pas été étonnée outre mesure de l'accueil rageur qu'il lui réservait, même si elle ne s'était pas glissée dans le garde-manger comme une voleuse. Il s'agissait là de l'éternel boulet dont tous les membres de la guilde devaient s'accommoder. Mais la conviction brûlante avec laquelle il l'incriminait était inattendue, désarmante. Combien étaient-ils, combien seraient-ils à penser comme lui ? Beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse espérer convaincre qui que ce soit de son innocence. Et son appartenance à Gun Fells, telle une tâche gênante qu'elle ne pouvait effacer, la marquait comme une fautive, le bouc noir dont les habitants exigeraient le sacrifice pour apaiser leur colère.

La balle de Grant ne l'avait laissée en vie que dans cette seule intention. Il avait tout planifié, et ce certainement dès l'instant où elle était entrée dans le bureau, résolue à mourir. Ce même traître avait sûrement attisé l'animosité des habitants envers elle, dans l'éventualité où elle survivait à l'incendie. Ces derniers, guidés par un furieux esprit de vengeance qu'ils taisaient depuis des années, se chargeraient sans le savoir de finir son travail, quand lui serait déjà bien loin. Il ne laissait jamais rien au hasard.

La _niebla_ avait fini par se dissiper. Remuée par une certitude soudaine, Emma s'approcha lentement du jeune serveur et posa sa main sur les bocaux vides qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre. Même un fantôme ne pouvait se rendre invisible. Une aide extérieure lui était nécessaire. Elle soutint son regard haineux, résistant au réflexe de détourner le sien, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'une lueur indécise vienne doucement s'y allumer.

― J'aurais beau essayer de me justifier, tu refuseras toujours de me croire, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'empara des bocaux d'un geste irrité, avant de lui tourner le dos. Emma le regarda quelques secondes, puis, fermant les yeux, elle s'agenouilla lentement sur le sol recouvert de poussière. Le poing replié sur l'emplacement de son cœur, elle s'inclina gravement devant lui. Son mal de tête se faisait de plus en plus persistant.

- _Qu-qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _l'entendit-elle balbutier dans un murmure mortifié.

Cette posture ancestrale était la plus respectueuse qui pouvait exister. Tout le monde dans ce pays le savait. Une révérence qui dépouillait l'être de toute sa fierté, et remettait ainsi son honneur aux pieds de celui qu'elle honorait d'une telle manière. L'utiliser avec légèreté était considéré comme une faute impardonnable. Emma n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle l'exécuterait devant quelqu'un d'autre que Jor. La situation était vraiment des plus désespérées.

― Ce n'est pas une simple faveur que je vais te demander, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante et, curieusement, si hardie qu'elle ne semblait plus lui appartenir. C'est un service pour lequel je te serais éternellement obligée. Je n'ai rien à d'autre à t'accorder en guise de dédommagement.

Les yeux en amande du garçon se plissèrent d'un air méfiant. Néanmoins, il continua à l'écouter. Elle n'en demandait pas plus.

― Aide-moi à sortir de Carocco ce soir.

* * *

Jamais un après-midi ne s'écoula si vite. Max ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil répétés à la pendule du restaurant, appréhendant le vieil adage qui disait que le temps passait toujours plus vite quand on voulait qu'il ralentisse. Les différentes tâches qui l'accaparaient au restaurant, qui lui paraissaient si longues et usantes d'ordinaire, se révélèrent étonnement courtes dans leur pratique, mais dévoraient à elles seules des quarts entiers d'horloge. Condamné à voir les minutes et les heures lui échapper sans pouvoir les retenir, Max s'efforçait vaillamment d'afficher une expression placide et naturellement concentrée. Il sentit toutefois un grand vide l'engloutir lorsque Kaki alluma les chandelles du restaurant, et qu'au dehors, les dalles de la terrasse s'étaient déjà vernies du rouge écarlate du soleil couchant. Le signal du départ.

Expédiant aussi vite que possible le nettoyage des tables et l'installation d'un vieux couple d'amoureux, Max se dirigea d'un pas légèrement fébrile vers June, qui avait pris son service derrière le bar.

― Tu pourrais me remplacer ce soir ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix terriblement aigüe. Un empêchement de dernière minute… je dois accompagner quelqu'un à la Farola. Un-un ami.

― Hum, d'accord, acquiesça la barmaid d'un air absent, en levant un petit verre à la lumière pour en vérifier le niveau d'alcool. Mais tu me remplaceras demain soir, dans ce cas.

― Ça marche, approuva Max, presque déçu qu'elle accepte si rapidement. Merci.

Il fit semblant de prendre la direction du vestiaire, et après s'être assuré que plus personne ne le pouvait le voir, redescendit silencieusement, pour la troisième fois, les marches qui menaient à la réserve, et donna quatre petits coups secs sur la porte. Satisfait de l'écho qui lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard, il repassa par le vestiaire, saisit son sac à dos, et ouvrit sans bruit le casier de Kaki, qu'elle oubliait toujours de fermer à clef. Un peu honteux, il s'empara de l'une des paires de chaussures qui s'y trouvaient et la fourra dans son sac. Il décrocha ensuite une cape terne du porte-manteau et la roula en boule avant de marcher énergiquement vers la sortie sans saluer personne.

L'odeur de brûlé avait presque disparu dans la rue qui, loin d'être encombrée, était encore bien animée. Max n'y accorda cependant pas un regard, s'enfonçant avec empressement dans la ruelle adjacente qui contournait le restaurant. Il ralentit prudemment au premier angle du mur, tourna la tête derrière lui, et siffla les deux notes sur lesquelles ils s'étaient mis d'accord.

― C'est bon, tu peux venir.

Emma surgit soudainement devant lui. Son visage paraissait tout de suite moins effrayant. Elle avait nettoyé le sang séché sur son visage à l'aide des bonbonnes d'eau de Venterput dans la réserve. Seul subsistait une grosse entaille en bas de sa joue. Ses bras recouverts de croûtes de sang sec portaient un long tuyau de métal noir. Une arme nullement « en état de marche », lui avait-elle assuré, mais dont elle ne voulait visiblement pas se séparer, au risque de se faire repérer rapidement par les membres de sa guilde. Toute cette histoire commençait bien mal.

― Tu m'as apporté le manteau ? lui demanda-t-elle avec impatience tandis qu'il ouvrait son sac et en déchargeait le contenu.

― Oui, répondit amèrement Max, en la regardant se vêtir de la cape. J'ai même dû voler les affaires de quelqu'un. Ah, et j'ai pris ça aussi. Tiens.

Les chaussures de Kaki enfilées, elle contempla pensivement le sparadrap qu'il lui tendait.

― Tu n'as pas à te forcer, tu sais, commença-t-elle d'une voix cassée et curieusement adoucie. Je t'ai juste demandé de…

― Je sais pertinemment ce que je dois faire, l'interrompit Max en lui mettant d'autorité la compresse dans la main. Maintenant, dépêche-toi, s'il te plait. Pas envie d'y passer toute la nuit.

― J'ai fini, dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique en s'assurant que le sparadrap tenait bien sur son visage.

Elle rabattit la capuche sur sa tête, et dissimula son canon noir sous un pan du long manteau. Son regard fatigué semblait briller d'une reconnaissance sincère et infinie.

― Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir accordé ta confiance.

Les mages de Gun Fells ne lui avaient aucunement inspiré autre chose qu'un profond mépris. Il déteste plus que quiconque ces individus braillards et grossiers qui, bien que restant de leur côté, ne faisaient rien d'autre que détériorer l'image déjà bien précaire des utilisateurs de magie. Si elle arborait ce trait de caractère revêche et peu abordable, une arme de gros calibre planquée sous sa cape, Emma ne diffusait pas pour autant cette aura trouble et inquiétante. En dépit de l'expression grave qu'elle affichait, elle paraissait bien ordinaire, légèrement effacée, le genre qui se noie dans une foule compacte pour y disparaitre sans que l'on y prête attention.

C'était en contemplant son visage ravagé par le sang et l'épuisement, alors qu'Emma racontait par brides soigneusement choisies ce qui lui était arrivé, que Max s'était brusquement rendu compte que la haine qu'il portait à Gun Fells n'était en partie due qu'à une simple habitude. Comme un code social tacite que l'on se devait de respecter pour pouvoir être accepté. Il était pourtant mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir ce que coûtait le jeu des préjugés.

Il se souvint alors de cette fameuse soirée, où son père, à bout de nerfs, l'avait pris à part une dernière fois._ « Tu es presque un homme maintenant, Max. Et un homme fait des choix, et ne les regrette en aucun cas. _»

Le ciel s'obscurcissait à vue d'œil.

― Très bien, allons-y.

La Farola était le premier quartier que l'on traversait en entrant à Carocco – et donc le dernier quand on y sortait. Il s'agissait certainement du plus beau. À la nuit tombée, les dizaines de _farolas_ colorées l'illuminaient lorsque le reste du décor se retrouvait plongé dans l'obscurité. Au centre, une large place circulaire se détachait des maisons, là où les artistes ambulants venaient se produire plusieurs fois par mois. Un lieu divertissant qui abritait également las _estaciónes de carretas_, seuls moyens de transport qui pouvaient mener en dehors de la ville, où des _camellos_, des chevaux et du bétail broutaient en troupeau serré et dégageaient une forte odeur de crottin.

Y accéder n'était pas très difficile. Les habitants de La Bey s'étaient habitués à faire un détour par La Plaza. Seulement, cette fois, ils se devaient de prendre les choses différemment. Impossible de passer par des coins trop passants où ils risqueraient de se faire démasquer au moindre coup de coude. Ils ignoraient de plus la position des membres de Gun Fells. Pour éviter ce cas de figure, Emma avait suggéré la pire idée qui soit : couper incognito par le quartier fantôme, Nada.

Désertique, Nada ne l'avait pas toujours été. Ceux qui avaient plus de trente ans s'en souvenaient comme d'un endroit agréable baigné de fraîcheur, et surtout d'un repère infaillible, un dédale de rues et de toitures toujours plus hautes et biscornues qui semblait peuplé des rires des gamins qui passaient des heures à s'y cacher. Pour les autres, il restait un lieu circulaire et énigmatique, dissimulé par une muraille érigée peu après la catastrophe qui avait causé sa ruine. Des familles venaient de temps en temps se recueillir devant, mais Nada ne suscitait plus grand-chose chez les autres, si ce n'était qu'une légère crainte superstitieuse.

Emma avait soutenu que ni les mages de sa guilde ni aucun habitant n'auraient l'idée d'aller la rechercher là-bas. De plus, il suffisait simplement de gravir de nouveau le mur pour arriver sans encombre à la Farola. Si cette idée avait eu l'air de la satisfaire, Max était quant à lui convaincu qu'ils n'en ressortiraient pas vivants, mais n'avait pas osé réfuter sa proposition. Il n'avait rien d'autre en tête.

Silencieux, ils marchèrent hâtivement en direction du centre de la ville, Emma ne cessant de lancer des petits coups d'œil méfiants par-dessus son épaule. Le premier obstacle qu'ils devaient franchir était de taille : la muraille. Grimper sur le mur nu, à la vue de tous, était évidemment infaisable. Ils n'avaient donc par d'autre choix que de s'enfoncer dans les petites rues contigües à Nada, là où l'obscurité était déjà totale et où personne ne s'aventurait jamais tant la chaleur y était insupportable.

― Tu es sûre de toi ? lui demanda-t-il, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés devant un morceau de muraille particulièrement mal entretenu, coincé entre deux habitations austères. Rien ne nous dit que ce qu'il y aura là-dedans sera mieux qu'à l'extérieur.

― Oh non, répliqua aussitôt Emma en secouant la tête. Ça ne peut pas être pire, crois-moi.

Max observa un instant son visage catégorique, sentant malgré lui la curiosité lui démanger la langue.

― Pourquoi ? Ce n'est _que_ de la magie, après tout, insista-t-il d'un ton dégagé. Et les mages aussi ont leurs limites. Tout ça – il désigna la muraille de Nada du menton – en est la preuve réelle.

Emma esquissa un sourire triste. Il crut l'espace d'une seconde qu'elle allait dire quelque chose, mais elle se contenta de se délester de son arme et de la lui lâcher dans les mains. Max fut surpris de constater à quel point, contrairement à ce que son apparence pouvait faire penser, le canon de métal était léger.

― Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne fonctionne plus ? questionna Max en l'examinant de plus près. Simple curiosité, se défendit-il en croisant son regard interdit, je croyais que toutes les armes fonctionnaient par la magie.

― C'est presque le cas, répondit Emma, les sourcils froncés, en tâtant le mur délabré. Certains fonctionnent par la magie de leur utilisateur, d'autres grâce à des lacrymas mineurs qu'on leur fixe. Mais le lacryma que contenait ce vieux Bazinka 567 a été retiré. Tu le vois, ce trou à l'intérieur ? C'est là qu'il est censé s'emboiter.

Max distingua en effet une cavité grosse comme un savon se tenant au centre du canon de l'arme.

― Je vois. Et trouver un de ces trucs magiques à Carocco est à peu près aussi probable qu'un _camello_ qui sache obéir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'encombres d'un truc aussi inutile ?

― Qui sait ? lança-t-elle, la voix volontairement absente. Passe-la-moi.

Une fois le Bazinka en main, elle le lança en l'air et l'envoya au-dessus de la muraille. Un bruit sourd leur indiqua qu'il avait bien atterri.

― Il va bientôt faire nuit. On devrait y aller tant qu'on y voit encore.

* * *

Emma ne s'attendait pas à un endroit comme celui dans lequel ils posèrent pied. Tout autour d'eux n'était que ruines. Des ruines gigantesques, majestueuses, qui au fil des années s'étaient recouvertes de sable, et dont il ne restait au final que quelques fragments encore visibles. Sous leurs yeux ébahis, les vestiges d'un passé qu'ils n'avaient pas connu dormaient paisiblement, protégées du brouhaha de l'activité humaine environnante par le mur de pierres circulaire. Ni Max, ni elle n'osèrent d'abord avancer, partageant la même crainte absurde de réveiller ces ruines qui paraissaient s'étendre sur toute la ville. Puis, lentement, leur véritable but leur revint, et ils se risquèrent à pas feutrés entre les décombres, avec l'impression toujours plus grande à chaque enjambée d'être tombé dans un autre monde.

Cette impression ne dura pas longtemps. À peine eurent-ils fait plusieurs détours, ignorant au mieux les restes d'os entassés sur leur chemin qu'ils croisaient à l'occasion, et passé sous une arche de pierre remarquable sur laquelle les épiaient une rangée d'oiseaux muets, que le mur de pierres sales vint de nouveau se poster devant eux. Max prit appui sur le toit d'une maisonnée pour jeter un œil par-dessus.

― Je vois les réverbères, annonça-t-il en s'efforçant de réprimer un sourire. On dirait qu'on est arrivé.

Emma sentit son cœur sautiller d'allégresse. Elle grimpa à son tour sur la toiture couverte de sable, et aperçut les lumières colorées des _farolas_, un peu plus loin.

― C'est bientôt à moi d'entrer en scène, prévint Max. Je ne veux pas de tes remerciements maintenant, lâcha-t-il en voyant qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche. Je dois encore te trouver une _carreta _à l'œil.

Considérant furtivement les environs obscurcis, ils se laissèrent retomber sans bruit de l'autre côté du mur, dans une petite allée qui débouchait sur la Farola. La démarche bien plus légère, Emma consentit cette fois-ci à mieux observer les alentours. Quand aurait-elle à nouveau l'occasion de revoir Carocco ? Son rationalisme naturel ne lui en laissait voir aucune. Par réflexe, elle se retourna pour tenter d'apercevoir l'ombre de l'immense demeure où elle avait vécu toute sa vie, en vain.

Si elle était sûre de vouloir quitter sa ville natale, Emma était en revanche bien incapable de savoir quelle serait sa destination. Elle avait brièvement songé à rechercher la cartomancienne, idée qu'elle avait balayée dans la seconde qui avait suivi. Comment partir à la recherche de quelqu'un dont on ignorait le nom ?

_« Il parait qu'à l'étranger, la magie est beaucoup plus tolérée »,_ lui avait dit Max alors qu'ils montaient leur plan pour sa fuite. Il avait marmonné la suite en contemplant le plafond. _« Si tu veux partir quelque part, autant aller là où tu ne risques plus d'être persécutée pour ce que tu es, non ? ». _En dépit de ses rêveries enfantines de territoires lointains, son monde s'était toujours borné à cette immensité blanche et poudreuse qui entourait Carocco. La perspective de se rendre au-delà, si elle semblait à peine vraisemblable, était en réalité plus inquiétante qu'autre chose. Mais, pour se rendre quelque part, encore fallait-il qu'elle puisse partir.

Max et Emma arrivèrent finalement sur la grande place ronde, où une farandole de réverbères bleus, rouges, violets, verts et jaunes entourait un groupe de danseurs ambulants, acclamés par une foule unanime. Ils se tinrent néanmoins éloignés du rassemblement, et se dirigèrent vers la première _estación_ qu'ils virent, dont l'enseigne lumineuse indiquait « _Camellos – Rapidez y eficacidad_ ». Un chariot où se pressaient une bonne trentaine de personnes était stationné devant. Emma baissa la tête et disparut derrière Max.

― Je ne prends plus personne, leur lança le charretier en les voyant approcher. Vous avez vu ce que je promène derrière ? Pas envie de risquer un accident, moi.

― Alors comment on fait, nous ? lui demanda Max par-dessus les blatèrementsdes deux _camellos_ qui tiraient le chariot. On est un peu pressé.

― Si vous pouvez pas attendre, z'avez une autre _estación_ juste là-bas avec des _mensajeros_. Mais attention, faut y mettre le prix pour ces bêtes-là… On est prêt là-dedans ?

Des cris approbateurs, et étouffés pour la plupart, lui répondirent. L'homme les salua de la tête et agita ses rênes. Les deux animaux se mirent en marche, les dépassèrent et prirent la route principale.

― Bon, continuons, grommela Max.

― Je crois qu'il parlait de cet endroit, là-bas, dit Emma en désignant le côté opposé de leur position.

Même dans la nuit, la seconde _estación_ donnait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus propre que la première. La bâtisse en bois ressemblait quelque peu à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé comme étant un _chalet_. Excepté peut-être les _carretas_ hautes et spacieuses, qui avaient pour certaines le luxe d'être abritées par une toile tendue. Max courut rejoindre les quelques passagers qui prenaient place dans l'une d'entre elles, tirée cette fois par un unique cheval à la robe auburn, et se hissa sur le marchepied du cocher pour lui demander le prix d'une place.

― Trois cents _joyaux_, lui répondit ce dernier avec un air grincheux.

Du haut de son perchoir, Max lança un regard significatif à Emma, et s'arma d'un grand sourire pour tenter de convaincre l'employé acariâtre de la laisser monter gratuitement, à_ titre_ _exceptionnel_.

― C'est absolument hors de question, déclara-t-il, offensé comme s'il venait de se faire copieusement insulter.

― Dites-moi monsieur, je suis sûr qu'un homme de votre goût doit certainement connaitre ce petit restaurant au cœur de la Bey, tenu par le plus célèbre des restaurateurs de la ville, enchaîna Max avec tout l'aplomb d'un bonimenteur de foire, et qui impressionna réellement Emma. Eh bien, figurez-vous que si vous nous épargnez le prix de cette course, vous pourrez venir diner aussi souvent que vous le souhaitez ! Aux frais de la maison, bien entendu !

S'il croyait l'avoir mis dans sa poche en évoquant l'opportunité de bons repas gratuits, Max dut vite changer d'angle d'attaque car le visage du cocher resta voilé d'une impassibilité glaciale.

Pendant qu'il marchandait, Emma détourna son attention du chariot et contempla de loin le numéro de danse qui faisait toujours l'unanimité. Elle sourit en voyant les danseuses graciles s'envoler comme des poupées de chiffon mais retomber si légèrement qu'elles semblaient _réellement _faites de chiffon, dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements et d'acclamations émerveillées. Contemplant l'un des danseurs faisant la quête auprès des spectateurs, qui recouvrirent littéralement la troupe de _joyaux_, elle parcourut ensuite la foule du regard et son sourire, comme si ses muscles étaient pris d'une crampe brutale, s'effaça aussitôt. Emma tourna brusquement la tête, ses yeux écarquillés rivés sur les chevilles de Max.

Quelqu'un l'observait parmi la foule. Le sang palpitant dans ses veines, Emma prit une longue inspiration et tourna sa tête de quelques centimètres vers la place. Sa longue capuche ne dissimula pas la jeune femme qui, contrairement à tous ceux qui étaient à ses côtés, n'acclamait pas les danseurs. Elle se tenait immobile, ses bras ballants recouverts de bracelets, tournée face à la _estación_. Emma savait qu'elle ne regardait si fixement ni le chariot, ni le cocher, ni Max qui argumentait farouchement. Son regard sombre, elle le sentait, scrutait son être tout entier.

― Max, appela calmement Emma en pinçant le bas de son pantalon noir.

― Et du vin, ça ne vous intéresse pas ? proposait celui-ci en s'époumonant presque. Des crus uniques au monde, qu'on a l'occasion de goûter une seule fois dans sa vie ! Comment pouvez-vous dire _non_ à cela ?

La jeune femme l'observait toujours. Elle souriait. Les sourcils froncés, Emma sentait grandir en elle un effroi abyssal, et tira un peu plus fort sur l'uniforme de Max, qui restait sourd à ses appels silencieux.

― Mais, si vous n'aimez pas la bonne gastronomie, qu'est-ce que vous aimez dans ce cas ?

Consciente qu'elle était devenue l'objet de son attention, l'inconnue lui indiqua la foule autour des danseurs d'un mouvement discret de la tête. Emma crut se prendre un coup de massue sur le sommet du crâne lorsqu'elle vit, émergeant des têtes, le canon argenté d'un revolver, pointé vers le ciel noir.

― Grimpe, Max ! hurla-t-elle en poussant brutalement ce dernier dans la _carreta._ _Vite !_

Un coup de feu n'avait d'effrayant que la peur et la panique qu'il instaurait. Les habitants, encore riants une fraction de seconde plus tôt, se dispersèrent comme une volée de moineaux piailleurs en entendant les trois coups. La musique s'arrêta, les danseurs se jetèrent sur le sol, des cris se répercutaient partout. Balançant précipitamment le Bazinka dans le chariot, Emma avait déjà posé un pied sur le marchepied quand, affolés par cette brusque agitation, le cheval hua avec force et se mit au galop. Elle perdit l'équilibre et retomba en vacillant sur ses pieds, avant de réaliser avec horreur que le chariot s'en allait sans elle.

Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles, tandis qu'elle courait si vite que ses pieds ne semblaient même plus toucher le sol. Zigzaguant dans tous les sens, le chariot, devenu hors de contrôle, roulait à toute allure vers la route principale, tandis que ses occupants, dont chaque visage était devenu livide par la terreur, s'accrochaient du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, parmi les cahots et soubresauts du véhicule. Mais chaque foulée de cheval lui faisait perdre quelques précieux centimètres.

― Emma !

Le visage de Max se détacha de tout ce chaos. Le haut du corps suspendu au-dessus du vide, il lui tendait ses deux bras. Emma tendit sa main, qui lui parut ridiculement éloignée. Tout sonnait perdu d'avance. En désespoir de cause, elle plia promptement ses genoux pour une dernière flexion, un ultime élan, et se lança en avant.

La main du jeune serveur, telle une serre de rapace acérée, se referma fermement autour de son poignet et la tira vers lui. Emma abattit les doigts de son autre main sur le rebord du chariot et, fulminant entre ses dents closes, parvint finalement à se hisser à bord. Elle bascula en avant, se cogna la tête contre le plancher de bois, bousculée par plusieurs paires de jambes, mais avec un sentiment de soulagement et de sécurité si immense qu'elle aurait voulu qu'il dure éternellement.

De nouveaux tirs la ramenèrent aussitôt à la réalité. Au mépris de la sécurité la plus élémentaire, elle se releva rapidement pour regarder en arrière. L'obscurité nocturne et le va-et-vient du chariot ne lui permettaient pas d'identifier clairement les trois silhouettes lancées à leur poursuite, mais ne l'empêchèrent pas d'entrevoir les formes longues et cylindriques qu'ils portaient au niveau de leurs épaules.

― À terre ! rugit-elle en agrippant la nuque de Max pour l'abaisser avec force.

Plusieurs passagers braillèrent, peut-être tous, quand le cheval attaqua un virage en épingle. La rue entière hurla. Dans la cohue et la confusion qui suivit, Emma resta face contre le sol, mais n'eut pas besoin d'avoir à relever la tête pour constater une chose :_ ils_ _ralentissaient._

― Mais, qu'est-ce que…, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers le cocher.

Celui-ci écartait les bras pour séparer les rênes. Le geste universel qui ordonnait au cheval de s'arrêter. En proie à une crise de rage quasi-démente, Emma se mordit la langue et s'approcha de lui en avançant à genoux.

― C'est pas… _vrai_ ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons. _Vous voulez mourir ou quoi ? _Pourquoi vous vous arrêtez ?

― C'est à cause de vous qu'on nous canarde, ne venez pas faire semblant ! beugla l'homme en continuant de tirer vigoureusement ses rênes. Alors, vous allez me faire le plaisir de descendre de là en vit…

Emma perdit son sang-froid à la sixième détonation. Pris d'une impulsion presque sauvage, son poing serré fondit dans la mâchoire de l'homme, d'une manière si fulgurante que Max et les voyageurs présents ne purent qu'étouffer un cri collectif lorsque que ce dernier tomba en arrière et passa par-dessus bord.

― J-J'hallucine ! brailla Max en regardant le corps du conducteur s'écraser dans la poussière de la route. _Bon sang de bon…_ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris,_ Emma_ ?

L'interpellée se retourna lentement vers lui, la main encore vibrante par le coup qu'elle venait de donner. Et tandis que le cheval reprenait sa course folle, les rênes devenus inutiles battant au vent, ils se regardèrent, interloqués, incapables de dire un mot.

Le septième coup de feu retentit. Les yeux d'Emma s'écarquillèrent un peu plus. Sa respiration se mua en un souffle inachevé et grelottant. Tout à coup, elle ne savait plus qui continuait à hurler ou non, si le cheval poursuivait sa fuite hasardeuse ou s'il s'était arrêté depuis longtemps, et si elle était bien là, dans un chariot en déroute, avec du sang chaud qui jaillissait de la chair arrachée de son bras. Elle ne savait plus rien.

Des vociférations épouvantées l'accompagnèrent dans sa chute. Des jambes, des chaussures, et des pans de cape pas centaines défilèrent sous ses yeux, si vite qu'elle ne pouvait fixer son attention sur chacun d'entre eux. L'écho de la septième balle, ou bien s'agissait-il de la huitième ou de la douzième, et les exhortations des uns et des autres parvenaient affaiblies à ses oreilles, tant la douleur, terrible étau qui comprimait son corps tout entier, accaparait tous ses sens. La peur de mourir, celle qu'elle avait crue occulter face à Grant, revenait la hanter, cette fois chargée de nouveaux maux si douloureux qu'ils en étaient indescriptibles.

Et tandis que son membre gauche s'éteignait lentement, les dents si serrées qu'elles semblaient sur le point de se briser, Emma leva son bras valide vers un col de chemise, le seul qui restait étrangement immobile sur sa droite. Elle le saisit et tira doucement dessus avec insistance. Deux yeux céruléens d'une nuance indéfinissable, une longue cicatrice en forme d'éclair, ainsi que de courts cheveux blonds prirent possession de son champ de vision. Le cou tremblant, Emma murmura du bout des lèvres :

― _J'ai mal._

Les deux iris la contemplaient toujours, mais elle les voyait se remplir lentement d'incompréhension. Peut-être n'avaient-ils pas entendu ? Elle s'approcha un peu plus, si bien qu'elle sentit la pointe des poils blonds lui chatouiller le bout du nez.

― _J'ai mal._

Lundis ne pleurait pas lorsqu'on lui retirait la balle qu'il avait reçue dans l'épaule. Guther racontait une énième plaisanterie, alors que la tâche sombre près de son cœur grandissait à vue d'œil. Des larmes amères brouillèrent sa vue. _Si faible_.

― _J'ai mal._

La cartomancienne lui apprenait comment saisir un cactus à mains nues sans se piquer. Comment distinguer les mâles chats des femelles chats. Comment mentir en ayant l'air convaincant.

― _J'ai mal._

Jor, assis derrière son bureau, plongé dans ses notes. Jor, hurlant de rire lorsqu'elle lui demandait l'identité de sa mère. Jor, plus jeune, plus mince et plus souriant, sur des photographies aux couleurs ternis. Jor, mort, dans son fauteuil.

― _J'ai mal…_

Qui était cette petite fille qui sanglotait si fort ?

_« Accroche-toi !_ » lui ordonna une voix vigoureuse, tout près d'elle.

Son regard se perdit dans le ciel blanc.

* * *

Lexique :

Vino del Alma : « vin de l'âme »  
Barato : bon marché  
Gripe : grippe  
Lomo de buey : côte de boeuf  
Buitre : vautourd  
Camellos : chameaux  
Estaciones de carretas : « Stations » de chariots  
Farolas : réverbères

Voici aussi un lien de la scène finale (désolée de mon incapacité à créer un lien hypertexte) : art/Shot-407829451


	3. Arc I - Chapitre 2 : Ciruela Mirabel

A l'intérieur de la mine, où régnait une chaleur qui défiait les lois naturelles, personne n'osait plus respirer. Seule l'atmosphère lourde et grasse dans laquelle tous travaillaient sans relâche depuis des heures continuait de se mouvoir lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes. Dans un souffle collectif débordant de concentration, chacune des vingt-neuf paires d'yeux observait avec une attention presque douloureuse la charge d'explosifs posée au centre d'une cavité murale. La sphère transparente, dans laquelle pétillait du sable d'un rouge éclatant, se terminait d'une mèche crépitante qui rapetissait à vue d'œil. Quand, enfin, cette dernière disparut, tous les membres de Gun Fells serrèrent les mâchoires d'un même mouvement, attendant fatalement la détonation assourdissante.

Un jour entier, qu'ils creusaient et perforaient la roche à coups de pioches et d'explosifs. Et tout ce qu'ils avaient récolté jusqu'à présent n'avait pas plus de valeur que la production hebdomadaire d'un agriculteur lambda. Un doute infime, tel un poison administré à petite dose, s'insinuait sournoisement chez les uns et les autres. Et il n'ignorait pas qu'il aurait bientôt affaire à tout un troupeau d'incertitudes.

― Rien non plus cette fois, Grant ! s'écria la voix de l'un d'entre eux.

Une colère sourde révolta le sang de ses veines. Les muscles endoloris et lui-même las de fatigue, Grant Heller balaya toutefois l'observation d'un geste et indiqua d'un autre mouvement les caisses de poudre explosive qui les attendaient dans un coin plus sécurisé. Pour rien au monde, il ne voulait montrer que le contrôle de la situation commençait à lui échapper.

― Alors, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Au boulot !

Plusieurs étouffèrent des grognements plaintifs, mais tous obéirent promptement. Profondément exaspéré, Grant sortit d'une poche intérieure l'unique cigarette qui lui restait. Il était en train d'en allumer le bout en l'approchant de la flamme d'une lanterne suspendue au mur quand quelqu'un l'appela. Lundis, chargé d'immenses marmites qui contenaient leur diner, descendait rapidement l'une des échelles de fortune qui menaient au dehors.

― Ils sont revenus, lâcha-t-il, hors d'haleine.

Des têtes intriguées se redressèrent. Grant les remit au travail d'un long regard circulaire, avant de saisir les barreaux précaires d'une échelle et de remonter à la surface.

Ses poumons s'allégèrent instantanément au contact de l'air sec du désert, qui lui parut pourtant aussi frais que le souffle d'un alizé. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps, et seule la lueur laiteuse du croissant de lune éclairait la plaine aride. Des silhouettes s'agitaient près des braises encore rougeoyantes du foyer improvisé où Lundis avait préparé le repas. Des éclats de voix l'interpellèrent.

― Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça, et tu le sais très bien ! _Ah_, le voilà !

Grant fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas le ton de Juen, et encore moins la démarche furibonde de ce dernier alors qu'il s'approchait de lui à grands pas. De Mante le suivait de près, une cigarette déjà coincée entre ses lèvres pleines, et portant sur son dos un Viktor geignard et visiblement mal en point.

― Que s'est-il passé ? leur demanda Grant en esquissant une grimace agacée.

― Plus tard, coupa sèchement De Mante en le dépassant pour s'agenouiller à côté de l'échelle. Ce gamin a la patte en miette. Hé, on se réveille en bas ! On a besoin d'aide !

Des « Quoi encore ? » et « J'te jure, c'est même plus possible de casser tranquille ! » provenant des profondeurs leur revinrent en retour.

― Arrêtez de piailler et grouillez-vous de monter ! tonna De Mante de toute la puissance de sa voix grave. Viktor a été touché ! Faut le faire descendre !

― Ah ! Fallait le dire plus tôt, _tonto_ ! Attendez, j'arrive…

Les petits yeux de fouine de Donovan, alors que ce dernier montait l'échelle quatre à quatre, l'anse d'une lanterne retenue entre ses dents serrées, s'écarquillèrent en détaillant le visage de De Mante.

― Qu'est-che qui vous j'est arrivé, les gars ? On dirait que tout un troupeau vous j'est paché dechus !

― C'est justement de ça dont on voulait discuter, répondit Juen, irrité, qui n'avait pas quitté Grant du regard. Alors, « Chef » ? Tu ne crois pas avoir quelque chose à nous dire ? Ou plutôt d'avoir « oublié » de nous dire ?

Maintenant qu'il les voyait à la lumière, Grant pouvait mieux constater le piteux état des deux hommes. Les joues de Juen étaient zébrées de profondes coupures. Un hématome noir mangeait la moitié du visage basané de De Mante, tandis que des sillons sombres striaient leur front respectif.

― Je suis sûr que tu te feras un plaisir de me l'expliquer, répliqua Grant avec froideur, en croisant lentement les bras. Alors vas-y, crache.

Sentant la situation se gâter, Donovan s'empressa d'embarquer le corps quasi-translucide de Viktor, dont la jambe droite formait un angle inquiétant, et de redescendre dans le trou.

― Rapporte-nous des serviettes, Do', lança De Mante au trou en contemplant ses doigts devenus poisseux par le sang. Et propres, de préférence. Pas celles que vous passez sur vos dessous de bras.

Il y eut un bref silence, que Juen creva comme le jaune d'un œuf au plat.

― Tu nous avais dit qu'il n'y avait « aucun risque » ! fulmina-t-il, les muscles de ses mâchoires saillants. Qu'on aurait « rien à en craindre » ! Mais c'était pas vraiment l'impression générale quand l'arche de la ville s'est effondrée sur nous !

De Mante s'affala sur le sol et sortit un briquet de sa poche.

― Je sais reconnaître une rafale de sable envoyée par Mère Nature, tempéra-t-il en allumant sa cigarette. Et celle que l'arcade s'est prise de plein fouet n'en était certainement pas une. C'était de la _magie_. Purement et simplement.

― Est-ce que vous comptez m'expliquer de quoi vous êtes en train de parler ? gronda Grant.

La voix frémissante d'indignation, Juen s'exécuta aussitôt. Il lui raconta comment, après l'avoir patiemment attendue, ils avaient finalement pu lui mettre la main dessus alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter la ville. Cependant, à cause du manque de visibilité lié à la foule, ils avaient dû se résoudre à improviser en lui courant après.

― Je l'ai touchée, annonça De Mante d'un ton grave. J'en suis sûr.

― On en est _tous_ sûr, renchérit Juen, en essuyant rageusement le sang qui commençait à couler sur ses paupières. Mais quand on pensait justement en avoir fini, tout a dérapé sans qu'on sache comment. On avait à peine atteint la limite de la cité que des pierres ont commencé à dégringoler de nulle part pour nous atterrir sur le coin du crâne !

Grant haussa un sourcil, en signe d'un étonnement modéré.

― Viktor n'a rien vu venir, reprit doucement De Mante. Et le temps de le sortir de là-dessous, les gens faisaient déjà des têtes bizarres et chuchotaient entre eux. On n'avait pas d'autre choix que de filer en vitesse.

Le nouveau maître de Gun Fells arracha d'un mouvement brusque la cigarette que ses dents étaient en train de broyer.

― Donc, vous êtes revenus ici la queue entre les jambes ? marmonna-t-il en balançant le mégot au sol. Simplement à cause de quelques_ cailloux ?_

― Dis ce que tu veux, maugréa Juen en soutenant le regard glacial qu'il lui renvoya. Mais tu sais très bien que si tout a capoté, c'est parce que t'avais oublié de nous faire part d'un détail, et que c'est ce détail qui a tout changé.

― Je sais ce que je vous ai dit, siffla Grant. Mes informations étaient parfaitement fiables.

― Alors, dans ce cas, rendons-nous à l'évidence, déclara De Mante dans un soupir agacé. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, elle sait utiliser la magie. Et pas qu'un peu.

Une brise désagréable les fit frissonner, soufflant sur les stries ondulées qui sillonnaient la vaste étendue inhabitée. Juen cracha révérencieusement par terre avant desserrer la sangle qui retenait le canon dans son dos.

― Cette fille peut bien mourir ou quoi, j'en ai strictement rien à carrer. Si tu veux tant que ça lui faire la peau, t'as plus qu'à t'y coller toi-même. Moi, je vais bouffer.

― Je te rejoins dans deux minutes, ajouta De Mante avec son flegme habituel. J'ai comme l'impression que Do' s'est perdu avec mes serviettes.

Juen jeta l'arme à ses pieds et, lui lançant un dernier regard furieux, se dirigea vers l'échelle. Resté silencieux, Grant caressa pensivement le révolver qui ne quittait jamais sa ceinture. Qu'il serait simple, si simple, de céder au désir de réduire au silence son impertinence. Mais sa position de chef l'intimait implicitement à ne pas faire de tri intempestif dans ses rangs à coups de gâchette. Il était bien placé pour savoir que le rôle des subordonnés pouvait parfois faire la différence. En bien comme en mal.

― On dirait qu'il t'en veut vraiment, commenta De Mante avec un amusement manifeste. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être le seul. Jor avait beau être un abruti, c'était le seul à leur avoir accordé une chance. Avant ton arrivée, bien sûr.

― Ils s'y feront, rétorqua Grant qui regrettait d'avoir jeté sa cigarette si vite. Ce que je leur promets dépasse de loin tout ce qu'il aurait jamais pu leur donner.

À condition de finir par trouver ce qu'on est venu chercher ici, pensa-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

― Tiens, d'ailleurs, on s'est posé la question en venant. Pourquoi tu n'as pas supprimé Emma quand t'en avais encore l'occasion ? s'enquit De Mante en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Ça nous aurait bien facilité la tâche… Monsieur l'ex-conseiller éprouvait-il certains remords ? ajouta-t-il sans parvenir à cacher le sourire que lui évoquait cette idée.

― _Gilipollez_ ! jura Grant avec un rictus moqueur à son tour. C'est une règle logique que j'ai apprise sur le tard : les gens, quels qu'ils soient, sont toujours bien plus utiles en vie. Mais ils deviennent moins faciles. Ce coup-ci était un mauvais calcul, on dirait. Ce serait bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

De Mante haussa les épaules en souriant, et se releva sur ses deux jambes pour s'étirer les muscles avec application. Il exécuta plusieurs cercles avec son cou avant de reprendre finalement la parole.

― Avant que tu nous dises ce que tu comptes faire à son sujet, il faut que tu saches quelque chose. Je… Ça me trotte dans la tête depuis qu'on est parti de Carocco, mais Juen était trop énervé pour y faire attention. Et Viktor… Bon, je suppose qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer dans son état.

― Je t'écoute, dit Grant dans un léger soupir fatigué, qui sentait ses paupières s'alourdir dangereusement.

Le tireur d'élite ébouriffa d'un geste presque hésitant ses cheveux drus et sombres. Il lui parla pourtant avec une voix débordant de sérieux.

― Je crois bien que nous n'étions pas les seuls à l'attendre, à la Farola. En fait, j'en suis même certain.

* * *

Il avait fini par tout gâcher. Tous ces efforts, réduits à néant par une simple action ; un ordre muet presque instinctif qui, dans l'urgence du moment, lui avait paru être l'unique porte salvatrice. Un geste qu'il avait exécuté des milliers de fois, sous les paroles encourageantes de ses parents, jusqu'à devenir parfaitement anodin, banal, dans le nid étroit et confiné de leur foyer. Seulement, à présent, ce même acte une fois accompli s'était gravé à vif dans sa chair, scellant définitivement son sort et sa condition future.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent inconsciemment vers le restaurant. Vers Nels, Rob, June, Kaki et tous les autres ; ceux dont les gestes étaient encore régis par l'ordinaire, ceux qui ignoraient tout pour le moment. Qui s'intrigueraient, sûrement, peut-être, de son absence, le lendemain, aux aurores. Et qu'il n'était surtout pas sûr de revoir un jour. Accablé, Max fourragea ses doigts dans ses cheveux épais. Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un rêve. Un_ cauchemar._

L'écho des cris apeurés provenant de Carocco sonnait fantomatique entre le bruissement désordonné du vent et les hennissements essoufflés du cheval. Un nuage dense de poussière et de sable, soulevé par l'effondrement de l'arche antique de la ville, recouvrait entièrement les lieux. Habité d'un impitoyable sentiment de culpabilité, Max se détourna douloureusement de l'affreux spectacle, la catastrophe qu'il avait provoquée.

Les passagers s'étaient blottis contre les dossiers de leur siège, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. Les rares qui ne fuyaient pas son regard l'observaient avec un dégoût évident et, dissimulée derrière, une crainte frissonnante. Max serra les poings. Il avait encore droit au même cirque. Encore, et toujours.

* * *

_« J'aimerais vous présenter un nouveau dans la famille »_ déclarait Jor en esquissant l'ombre du sourire qu'il ne montrait qu'en de rares occasions. _« Il s'appelle Grant, et lui au moins, il sait faire fonctionner sa cervelle. Prenez-en de la graine, vous autres ! Je sais que c'est grâce à lui que la guilde tiendra encore debout dans les années à venir. »_

Un hurlement à la fois railleur et hilare accueillit la fin du discours du maître, dont les joues devenaient cramoisies au fur et à mesure que baissait le niveau de vin dans son verre.

_« Merci, maître »_ répondit l'homme aux jeunes traits légèrement exotiques, qui ne parvenait à cacher son sourire amusé. _« Je suis heureux d'être ici. »_

Sans doute était-ce là la seule parole sincère qu'il ne leur ait jamais adressée.

Ce funeste jour, invisible parmi les membres de Gun Fells qui s'alcoolisaient sans la moindre pudeur, alors qu'elle épiait son père rire et donner des tapes engageantes au nouveau pour l'inviter à se servir à boire, un sentiment inédit était né dans son cœur brut, encore sauvage, d'enfant timorée. Les prémices d'une jalousie qui ne se consumerait pas de sitôt.

_« Hé, Heller, viens voir ! Cette quête, ça te dirait de la faire avec nous ? »_

Assise à sa table vide, elle contemplait fixement le fond de son bol de lait tiède.

_« La guilde traverse une période difficile en ce moment. Grant, je compte sur toi pour nous débarrasser des soupçons du maire. Je te fais confiance. »_

Grant sourit en tapant respectueusement son poing contre sa poitrine. De ce sourire si confiant, si rassurant. _Si faux._

_« Conseiller, moi ? Vous… vous êtes sûr, maître ? »_

_« Certain. »_ assura Jor avec le plus grand sérieux, en pointant vers lui une cuisse de _pollo_. _« Et que je ne t'entende plus me vouvoyer, maintenant ! »_

Tout le monde levait son verre pour acclamer le mage érudit, l'homme providentiel. La viande qu'elle mâchait était des plus insipides.

_ « Le contexte actuel nous pousse dans nos retranchements. Je vous préviens, les temps prochains risquent de faire un peu mal. Mais je sais aussi qu'il vous en faut plus, bien plus, pour vous faire peur. N'ai-je pas raison ?_ »

Il était doté de ce charisme naturel, cette ferveur flamboyante et hurlante de vérité, qui amenait les autres à l'écouter et, mieux, à croire en ses mots. Tous ceux touchés par cette ardeur ne pouvaient qu'y succomber, s'y plier sans arguer comme à la manifestation d'un pouvoir supérieur, divin.

Les cris d'enfant qu'elle poussait ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle s'entendait hurler, brailler à pleins poumons sans la moindre retenue, dans des sanglots noyés de larmes et de salive.

― … limiter la perte de sang ! Tenez-la tranquille !

Son corps brûlait de l'intérieur. Se convulsant frénétiquement sur le plancher, elle sentait pourtant un froid terrible lui glacer les os et les entrailles.

« _Ne viens pas déranger le maître si tu n'as rien d'important à lui dire_ » lui lança-t-il sèchement avant de refermer la porte du bureau.

Il la dépouillait de tout.

_« Tu es vraiment désespérante »_ soupirait-il en lui retirant impatiemment le pistolet des mains, alors qu'elle venait une nouvelle fois de rater sa cible.

Chaque jour, elle observait depuis la terre ferme son ascension inexorable dans l'estime de son géniteur. Il parlait de lui avec une fierté insatiable, presque comme d'un fils.

_« Je serais bien mal si ce petit gars décide un jour d'aller voir ailleurs ! »_

La jalousie refermait férocement ses crocs autour de son cœur. Elle se haïssait.

_« S'il en avait en tout cas, on ne peut pas dire que cela lui ait vraiment rendu service. » _Ce qu'elle avait voulu plus que tout, Grant l'avait balayé d'un geste.

Des mains se posèrent sur ses épaules pour la maintenir immobile. Une expiration rauque et débordante d'horreur s'échappa de ses lèvres, comme un brusque apport d'air dans ses poumons après une noyade.

― _Ne me touchez pas ! _

Elle arqua sa jambe gauche, ses orteils recroquevillés dans les chaussures trop petites que Max lui avait cédées, et envoya son talon dans le menton de l'inconnu qui s'était penché sur son bras. La mâchoire de l'homme émit le claquement sec d'un piège à souris. Dans un autre déluge de clameurs auxquelles elle ne comprit rien, on agrippa ses jambes de force.

De nouvelles larmes prenaient vie dans ses rétines brû doigts se crispèrent un peu plus autour de son épaule, qui paraissait être sur le point d'exploser. La douleur devenait si cruelle qu'elle supplia le ciel de revenir la prendre, une bonne fois pour toutes.

* * *

― _Nom du ciel _! Son bras, il…

― La peau et la chair se sont volatilisées, annonça d'une voix grave le trentenaire autoritaire à lunettes que la gamine avait cogné au visage. Et ce qu'il en reste est en partie brûlé. En un mot : il est _fichu_.

Son estomac mugissait avec violence à chaque tressautement du chariot, ne pouvant se détacher de l'absurde impression que le désert s'était mis à tanguer. Mais, plus que tout, la météo lunatique de ce pays le poussait à bout. Depuis plusieurs minutes, une bourrasque glaciale les invectivait silencieusement, gelant leur visage et leurs mains. Ce qui n'empêchait pas tous les passagers de continuer à vociférer.

Le garçon en uniforme noir, plus pâle et blanc qu'un linge, se pencha au-dessus de la fille à l'éponge que Luxus avait rencontré la veille, pour tenter de la calmer.

― Emma, écoute-moi ! Je sais que c'est douloureux, mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te débat…

Les yeux roulants dans leurs orbites, la dénommée Emma le repoussa comme une furie d'une brusque gifle sur la bouche. Elle remuait avec frénésie, cherchant par tous les moyens à se remettre sur ses jambes flageolantes. Ses gestes frénétiques commençaient à lui filer la nausée.

― Ils… ne nous suivent plus, hein ? pressa l'un des passagers. Vous êtes sûrs qu'ils ne sont plus derrière nous ?

Les sabots du maudit canasson s'enfonçaient sourdement dans le sable. À chaque foulée supplémentaire, ses entrailles remuaient dans un chaos insondable, comme un banc d'anguilles agitées.

― Alors dans ce cas, ce sera la manière forte ! déclara l'homme à lunettes qui tira d'un coup sec sur sa propre cape pour la déchirer.

L'odeur métallique qui s'échappait de la blessure devenait si puissante qu'elle s'était nichée dans ses narines. La brève vision qu'il avait eue de la chair brûlée par la chaleur du coup de feu, déchirée en lambeaux et pendant sinistrement comme les pétales d'un végétal fané, revint sournoisement le tourmenter.

― Je…, murmura une voix blanche de femme, je crois que je vais…

Un hoquet nauséeux précéda le déluge écœurant de la régurgitation. Quelqu'un vomissait.

Sentant ces propres défenses s'éteindre les unes après les autres, Luxus dut renoncer à feindre la nonchalance et plaqua ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il _devait _faire quelque chose.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? gémissait une voix de crécelle. On n'a même plus de cocher !

― Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? aboya une autre femme, que Luxus sentait aussi crispée que lui sur sa droite. Vous n'avez qu'à demander aux deux fous qui nous ont ramenés dans leur _mouise_ ! Je… je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse être _irréfléchi_ à ce point !

Le vent tripla, décupla ses mots, les rendant certainement audibles jusqu'à la Mer du Sud.

― Ah, pardon ! s'enflamma aussitôt le garçon vêtu de noir, qui cherchait toujours à calmer son acolyte. Excusez-nous d'avoir voulu rester en vie, _hein_ ! La prochaine fois, on tâchera de trouver un endroit calme et isolé pour se faire tuer en toute intimité !

― N'entre pas dans cette querelle puérile, gamin ! railla l'homme à lunettes, luttant pour appliquer la bande d'étoffe autour du bras mutilé d'Emma. Tenter de raisonner ce genre de personne est peine perdue !

― Alors ça, c'estfort ! s'étrangla sa voisine avec une expression outrée. On a bien failli _mourir_ dans cette course insensée ! Si vous prenez la défense de cette bande d'abrutis inconscients, c'est que vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux !

― Et vous alors ? rétorqua l'homme avec une dureté saisissante, qui interpela même Luxus. Regardez-vous un peu. Vous restez plantée là, alors qu'un être humain, comme vous, souffre le martyr sous vos yeux. Tout ça pour des préjugés _estúpidos_ ! Et vous croyez vraiment valoir _mieux_ ? Vous agissez pourtant comme la dernière des idiotes !

Il esquissa une grimace proprement écœurée : « C'est à cause des gens comme vous que j'ai presque _honte_ d'être né dans ce pays. »

Les battements acharnés de son cœur accaparèrent le silence qui s'était abattu sur le chariot, roulant toujours à pleine vitesse sans avoir la moindre idée de sa destination.

― _Des gens comme moi_ ? vociféra la femme.

Sa voix aigüe frôlait l'hystérie, et transperçait le crâne brûlant de Luxus comme l'aurait fait une aiguille incandescente.

― Taisez-vous…, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents serrées, frottant vainement ses doigts sur son front moite. Taisez-vous_. Tous._

― Hé ! Du calme, vous deux ! intervint un homme d'une voix grave et forte. L'heure n'est pas à ce genre de débat ! Tout ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est ce que ces types voulaient à deux gamins comme vous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez bien pu leur faire pour les mettre en rogne _à ce point_ ?

― C'est parce qu'ils sont à sa recherche depuis ce matin, annonça dans un souffle une jeune femme que Luxus avait cru entendre fondre en larmes un instant plus tôt. Le _traidor_ qui a tué le maître de cette maudite guilde.

Toutes les personnes portèrent d'un même mouvement leurs poings à leurs cœurs, observant avec sidération le garçon en noir, pétrifié, et Emma, qui maintenant hululait faiblement une longue complainte aigue.

― Je suis prête à parier que le responsable est l'un d'entre vous. À moins que vous ne soyez tous les deux _complices_.

Ils descendaient une dune si vertigineuse que Luxus en avait le tournis. Il s'appuya un peu plus contre le dossier de son siège. La situation devenait surréaliste.

― On roule donc dans le désert en compagnie de deux criminels en fuite, soupira l'homme à la voix grave en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu'_Il _nous protège.

― Je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans, lâcha l'accusé, penaud.

La femme à droite de Luxus éclata d'un rire singulièrement dépourvu de joie.

― Toujours à fuir la moindre responsabilité ! Je reconnais bien là les mages de Gun Fells.

― Ne m'insultez pas ! gronda le jeune mage, une expression quasi-meurtrière sur le visage. Je ne fais pas partie de cette guilde de bandits !

― _Ah !_ Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre !

Son cerveau était entré en ébullition. Il devait arrêter ce cauchemar à tout prix.

Haletant comme jamais, Luxus ferma les yeux pour tenter de se concentrer. Il avait rarement autant haï cet implant magique contenu dans son ventre. Celui qui, en échange d'une puissance dépassant tout ce dont l'humanité pouvait rêver, le rendait si misérable une fois que ses pieds quittaient le sol. Une faiblesse grotesque qu'il avait toujours veillée à cacher, mais dont il ne pourrait vraisemblablement jamais se débarrasser.

Se sentant lentement partir vers l'inconscience, Luxus rassembla ses dernières forces, celles qu'une rage grondante alimentait abondement, et rouvrit les yeux.

Aussitôt, le cheval poussa un hennissement perçant et torturé, en effectuant une ruade si haute que l'ombre de son dos immense menaça de s'effondrer sur eux. Effrayés, les occupants du chariot hurlèrent de plus belle, convaincus que leur dernière heure était arrivée. Le véhicule, emporté par l'élan, freina toutefois brusquement, dans un hoquet qui acheva de changer le cœur de Luxus en éponge sanguinolente.

― Repars encore une fois en trombe et je te grille tout entier, marmonna-t-il en sentant avec soulagement ses entrailles noueuses se délier.

Comme s'il avait compris la teneur de sa menace, le canasson baissa son énorme tête vers le sol, les jambes tremblant encore sous l'effet des volts qu'elles venaient de recevoir. Une première chose de faite.

Ses membres retrouvaient un à un chacune de leur faculté. En se redressant, Luxus savoura sans déplaisir cette liberté d'action nouvellement réacquise. Et, comble de sa satisfaction, un calme coi s'était emparé des passagers, qui l'observaient tous d'un air atterré.

― Mais, qu'est-ce que…

― _Deuxième chose_, commença-t-il avec lenteur. Se charger de la gamine.

Le garçon en noir et l'homme à lunettes s'écartèrent vivement lorsqu'il s'approcha, soudainement intimidés. Provoquer ce sentiment chez autrui lui procurait toujours un plaisir difficilement explicable.

Sa peau hâlée, poisseuse et transpirante, paraissait grise sous l'aura blafarde de la lune. Le corps agité de spasmes, chacun de ses souffles ronflants s'étiolant dans l'air, les yeux bruns et vidés d'Emma paraissaient voir à la fois tout et rien, un peu comme ceux des morts. Un son guttural restait bloqué dans sa gorge, sans doute coincé par des cordes vocales trop enflammées. Plus que de la souffrance, son visage détrempé n'exprimait à présent qu'une amertume palpable. Un tableau des plus pathétiques.

Luxus examina de visu sa blessure, à demi-enroulée dans la bande de tissu qui était devenue très vite sanglante.

― On peut savoir ce vous entendez par _« se charger » _? s'enquit finalement le trentenaire brun à voix forte. On ne peut rien y faire, ce bras-là est irrécupérable.

― Je le sais parfaitement, répliqua Luxus d'un ton cassant.

Plusieurs passagers poussèrent un gémissement collectif lorsque des étincelles dorées et crépitantes apparurent soudainement au bout de ses doigts. Attirée par l'éclat de la gerbe lumineuse, Emma cessa de geindre et se mit à le dévisager d'un air lointain. Les deux sillons transparents de morve qui lui sortaient du nez brillaient légèrement à la lumière. Luxus remarqua qu'un sparadrap sale avait glissé de sa joue trempée pour s'accrocher à ses cheveux.

― Trop…, finit-elle par croasser en fronçant les sourcils. _Trop_ lumineux…

― La ferme.

Et avant même que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Luxus planta sa main droite dans les côtes d'Emma, dont les yeux rougis s'arrondirent aussitôt.

Un cri éphémère réveilla les dunes de sable paisiblement endormies.

* * *

Dans un grognement sourd, Max enfonça sauvagement ses ongles dans le bras nu de l'étranger. Ce dernier pivota sur lui-même et brandit sa main parcourue d'éclairs à seulement quelques centimètres du nez de Max. Sa figure balafrée exprimait une joie presque sinistre.

― J'ai vu ce que tu pouvais faire, lança d'une voix goguenarde l'homme aux cheveux d'une blondeur inhabituelle. Ça suffit peut-être à coller la frousse à cette bande d'idiots, continua-t-il en dévisageant les autres passagers, mais là d'où je viens, des _enfants_ peuvent en faire autant.

Le son de sa voix prit une tournure menaçante, grondante telle un orage à peine éclos : « Alors si tu vas au bout de ta pensée, ne compte pas sur ma clémence, _minus_. »

Max déglutit avec difficulté, comme si une noix s'était mystérieusement coincée dans sa gorge. Il détendit à contrecœur le poing qu'il avait resserré, prêt à invoquer une nouvelle _Vague de sable,_ mais n'avait cependant pas l'intention d'en rester là.

― Alors toi aussi, tu voulais la tuer ? cracha-t-il avec fureur. Comment avez-vous su qu'on se retrouverait dans cette _carreta_ ? Vous nous suiviez depuis le début ?

― Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu baragouines, répliqua le voyageur avec une moue ennuyée et passablement acide en ramenant sa main à la normale. Pourquoi j'en aurais après vous ? Je ne vous connais même pas. Et quant à cette fille, je lui ai juste envoyé une onde électrique pour paralyser son système nerveux. Faudrait vraiment avoir un corps de poulet pour qu'un truc pareil vous tue.

― Ce n'est pas…, commença Max d'un ton furibond. Attend, _quoi ?_

Le mage de sable détourna son attention de lui pour se tourner vers sa récente et importune compagne de route. Ses paupières gonflées et humides étaient closes, mais il pouvait voir distinctement son thorax se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Max sentit une bouffée de soulagement lui remplir le ventre.

― Elle est… Mais, alors… _pourquoi ?_

― Il l'a fait pour la rendre inconsciente, répondit à sa place l'homme à lunettes qui s'était aussitôt remis au travail. L'empêcher de souffrir un peu plus. C'est plutôt charitable de votre part. Je veux dire, venant de quelqu'un comme _vous_, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard venimeux à la femme avec qui il s'était disputé.

― N'allez pas croire n'importe quoi, répliqua le voyageur avec agacement en s'appuyant négligemment contre la portière du véhicule. Tous ces cris commençaient simplement à me gonfler.

Max le dévisagea plusieurs secondes puis, poussant un soupir ponctué d'un petit rire amer, il se laissa aller à son tour contre la ridelle de la _carreta_ et s'y accouda avec une profonde lassitude. Le noir complet du ciel et du désert lui renvoyèrent en pleine figure sa propre morosité. Au propre comme au figuré, il se sentait terriblement perdu.

En quelques heures, sa vie avait pris un brusque virage en épingle, débouchant sur une direction dont il ne savait strictement rien. Revenir sur leurs pas était inenvisageable. La seule solution consistait à s'aventurer un peu plus dans cette mer de sable inhabitée si familière, dans l'espoir fou de tomber sur une réplique parfaite de Carocco qui n'aurait pas encore été bouleversée par tous ces évènements. Max réprima un ricanement moqueur à cette pensée loufoque. Il n'avait pourtant jamais été aussi désespéré.

― Bon sang, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix comme pour lui-même, qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire, maintenant ?

― Il faut continuer jusqu'à la prochaine ville, déclara l'homme à lunettes transpirant en essuyant le sang de ses mains sur son pantalon. On ne peut pas assurer nous-mêmes une opération aussi délicate que celle-ci.

Un vacarme pareil à une chute en série de marmites et de casseroles résonna aussitôt dans son crâne. Les autres passagers se lancèrent des regards interdits.

― _U-une opération_ ? répéta Max, effaré. Vous ne voulez quand même pas dire que…

_« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir accordé ta confiance. » _

― Vous parlez de l_'amputer ?_

Les prunelles sombres du trentenaire répondirent sans un mot, tandis qu'il lui désignait le bandage de fortune qu'il venait de terminer. La tête d'Emma, toujours inconsciente, penchait sur le côté.

― Ce truc ne sert à rien, si ce n'est retenir temporairement le sang de couler trop abondement.

― _Non, _souffla Max, les yeux écarquillés, comme si ce simple mot pouvait annuler cette vérité effroyable. Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen. _Forcément ! _

― Ce n'est pas comme si on avait le choix, gamin, continua son interlocuteur d'une voix éteinte. Dans un milieu aussi infesté de microbes qu'ici, une blessure ouverte ne met pas longtemps à s'infecter. Tout ce qu'on ignore, c'est le temps que cela prendra avant de se propager dans son organisme. Et là… personne ne peut savoir ce qui se passera.

Le cerveau de Max commençait à cuire à petit feu, lui hurlant son envie légitime de fuir tous ces problèmes qu'il n'avait pas demandés, et dont il commençait à ne plus voir la fin. Tout le monde le scrutait avec insistance, attendant certainement sa décision. Comment pouvait-il décider d'une chose pareille pour une quasi-inconnue ?

― _Hum, hum._

Le toussotement d'un homme qui devait approcher la soixantaine, et qui jusque-là n'avait pas pipé mot, fit sursauter tout le monde.

― La première étape de notre voyage était la ville d'_Enero_, à environ dix ou douze kilomètres à l'ouest. Mais étant donné l'urgence de la situation, il faudrait mieux nous arrêter à Casaluna, qui est sur le même chemin. Nous trouverons sûrement de l'aide là-bas. Je crois même me souvenir qu'il y a une gare, tout près du village. Si le cheval y a déjà posé le sabot, il devrait pouvoir nous y emmener. Ces bêtes-là en ont dans le crâne, vous savez !

― Une gare ? dit Max, se souvenant brusquement de la raison pour laquelle il s'était embarqué dans cette aventure.

Emma s'était-elle mise en tête de rester au pays, ou de bien de le quitter sans délai ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Les brefs adieux qu'il s'était imaginé, avec lui adressant un simple salut de la tête alors que le chariot s'éloignerait de _La Farola_, ne s'attardaient en aucun cas sur la question de son itinéraire. Tout cela n'avait plus le moindre sens, à présent.

― Hum.

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas le sexagénaire qui toussait de nouveau, mais la femme acariâtre qui s'était enfermée dans un silence empli de dignité depuis l'arrêt du chariot.

― J'ai…, commença-t-elle les bras croisés en évitant soigneusement de dévisager qui que ce soit. J'ai entendu dire il y a longtemps qu'il existait une… hum, _magie…_ relative aux soins dans certains pays étrangers. Des personnes au bord de la mort qui guérissaient en un clin d'œil… N-Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! reprit-elle en voyant un éclair d'incrédulité parcourir le visage des autres. Il s'agit d'un bruit qui court, c'est tout. Personne ne peut prouver une chose pareille.

― _Personne_, hein ? dit une femme aux cheveux bouclés en avisant le mage de foudre.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui à leur tour, alors que ce dernier observait fixement un point de l'horizon ébène et ne semblait même pas avoir suivi leur conversation. Max sentit ses poumons s'alourdir d'un seul coup.

― C'est vrai, cette histoire ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton pressant, un brin d'excitation dans la voix. Est-ce que des mages pareils existent ailleurs ?

L'étranger ne bougea pas, se contentant de balayer d'un œil sévère l'assistance suspendue à ses lèvres.

― Ouais, finit-il par marmonner avec détachement. Y'en a un certain nombre.

― _Et… tu en connais un_ ? s'enquit Max en se retenant de lui sauter dessus pour obtenir la réponse.

― _Hmh_, grommela-t-il par l'affirmative d'un mouvement viril du menton. Une vieille femme désagréable et carrément misanthrope. Mais sûrement l'une des plus douées dans son domaine.

Max s'abstint de toutes ses forces de pousser des cris de joie. Un doux frisson euphorique parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

― _Où est-ce qu'on peut la trouver ? _

― _Magnolia_, répondit l'intéressé dans un léger soupir, comme s'il en parlait à contrecœur. À l'est de _Fiore_.

Un sourire plus que décidé sur les lèvres, Max lui envoya une légère tape sur l'épaule avant de pivoter vers les autres, qui ne partageaient visiblement pas son enjouement.

― _Fiore_ ? s'étrangla la femme aux cheveux bouclés. Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? C'est presque à l'autre bout du monde ! Il vous faudra au moins - elle compta mentalement - seize heures de train pour y arriver !

― C'est lui qui tient à y aller, répliqua le mage de foudre d'un ton égal. À lui de décider si le jeu en vaut la chandelle.

― Petit, lança l'homme à lunettes à Max avec des trémolos quasi imperceptibles dans la voix. Réfléchis bien à tout ça.

― Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il y a des complications en cours de route ? argua l'homme à la voix grave qui tenait par la main la femme aux cheveux bouclés. Que vous n'arrivez pas à temps pour… Enfin, voilà, tu me comprends !

Max était sans voix. Ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, il y a quelques minutes l'assaillaient de regards assassins, se préoccupaient soudainement de leur sort. À croire que la notion de danger ambiante, cumulée au le stress de la course-poursuite, avait annihilé temporairement leur défense habituelle.

― Et même une fois là-bas, qui te dit que cette femme pourra effectivement la soigner ? renchérit la femme acariâtre du bout des lèvres. Après tout, _même_ les mages ont leurs limites.

Cette phrase le noya un peu plus dans la confusion. Il l'avait sortie pratiquement mot pour mot à Emma, ce qui lui semblait des jours plus tôt, devant le mur qui les séparait de Nada. Mais les rôles n'étaient plus les mêmes. Cette fois, c'était à lui de refuser d'y croire.

Il n'osait même plus regarder le visage d'Emma. Cette inconnue qui n'avait brusquement surgi dans son existence que quelques heures auparavant, et dont il se trouvait à présent responsable du sort, en plus du sien. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses dégénèrent ainsi ?

Et alors qu'il essayait de faire le tri dans le flot insondable de ses pensées, un gargouillement s'éleva doucement dans le petit groupe. Une voix qui commençait à lui devenir familière. Le cœur de Max se décrocha.

* * *

― _C'est pas_… Emma, comment tu te sens ? Tu vas bien ? Hé, _Emma !_

Les lourdes paupières de Max remplacèrent brusquement la poudre scintillante des étoiles qui se rependait sur le ciel nu. Son visage était encore bien pâle, excepté ses pommettes qui brillaient d'un rose appuyé. Elle ouvrit lentement la bouche, mais le son n'en sortit qu'après plusieurs secondes.

― Pas vraiment, répondit-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe. J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir été tranchée en deux.

― _Quoi ? _

― Je ne sens plus rien, murmura Emma en s'efforçant de ne pas céder à la panique. _Plus rien_. C'est comme si… comme si je n'avais plus de côté gauche. Du tout.

― Ne… ne me dis pas que tu es paralysée, commença Max avec un petit rire nerveux, tandis que le blanc de ses yeux devenait encore plus luisant.

― Je t'arrête tout de suite, le _minus._ C'est probablement un effet secondaire de l'onde de choc. Temporaire, dans tous les cas.

― Je vois, chuchota Emma, alors qu'elle s'efforçait de chercher du regard son interlocuteur.

― Profites-en bien, reprit la voix exempte de tout émoi. La douleur ne devrait pas tarder à revenir.

Un vent agité vint effleurer son front, glaçant agréablement la sueur qui l'imbibait, et fit cligner ses yeux de surprise. Après l'enfer brûlant dont elle venait d'avoir un aperçu, cette simple et banale manifestation de la nature la fit frémir des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils comprimés de ses chaussures.

― Tu peux te relever ? lui demanda Max.

Elle hocha rapidement la tête, et agrippa sa seule main valide sur le rebord de la _carreta_. Soutenue par le jeune homme, elle finit par se redresser avec une lenteur mesurée, sous les regards voilés mais attentifs des autres passagers.

Du bout des doigts, elle palpa le bandage de fortune qu'on lui avait enroulé autour de sa blessure. La douleur s'était étrangement éteinte. Le tissu de sa cape était si gorgé de sang qu'il en suintait au moindre contact. Une forte odeur émétique se dégageait du trou et fronçait ses narines. Celle du sang et de la chair morte.

Dix centimètres de plus à droite, et c'en était fini. Elle n'était cependant pas certaine qu'il s'agissait réellement d'une chance.

― Hé, qu'est-ce que tu…

Un homme s'était relevé sur ses jambes pour sauter agilement par-dessus la ridelle du véhicule. La toison courte et claire qui recouvrait son crâne enclencha un bruyant déclic dans son esprit.

― Ç-Ça alors, bredouilla-t-elle alors qu'elle rassemblait lentement ses souvenirs quelques peu dispersés de la veille. Tu es le…

Il se retourna sans faire attention à elle pour se saisir du lourd sac à dos qui était resté à bord.

― Où comptes-tu aller comme ça ? lui demanda Max qui visiblement le connaissait aussi.

― Dans cette ville dont vous venez de parler, avec la gare, répondit-il d'une voix lasse. J'en ai ma claque de ce pays.

― Et tu comptes t'y rendre _à pied_ ? s'enquit une femme à la voix autoritaire. Mais… tu veux mourir ou quoi ?

― Comment tu feras pour te repérer dans le noir ? C'est parfaitement ridicule !

Le mage étranger émit un bref ricanement ouvertement moqueur.

― L'obscurité n'est pas un problème pour moi. J'y arriverai toujours mille fois plus vite que vous et cet abruti de cheval, de toute façon.

― Attendez, commença un vieil homme à l'air consterné. Se pourrait-il que tu saches où se situe Casaluna, jeune homme ? _Tu sais où l'on se trouve actuellement ?_

Dans un soupir exaspéré, son interlocuteur désigna un point de l'horizon d'un geste. Emma se tourna si rapidement que son cou émit un craquement sonore.

― Il y a une ville là-bas.

Elle plissa les yeux, mais ne vit rien d'autre que la ligne grise de l' secoua la tête avec incrédulité.

― Et comment peux-tu le savoir ? hasarda-t-il d'un ton presque amusé.

― Je le sens, c'est tout, répondit le mage blond en haussant les épaules. L'odeur humaine est l'une des plus tenaces, ce n'est pas bien difficile de la repérer.

Il déposait son énorme sac sur son épaule massive lorsque Max, qui venait de dispenser Emma d'un regard proprement dubitatif, se redressa d'un bond.

― Hé, une minute ! Et ta proposition de nous conduire jusqu'à _Foire… _enfin, à cette guérisseuse, tu l'as oubliée ?

L'étranger ne souriait plus. Emma fronça les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ?

― Je ne t'ai rien promis, que je sache. Et ce n'était en rien une proposition, mais une simple _indication. _

― A… Alors, tu nous lâches comme ça ? s'époumona Max d'un air profondément indigné.

Le mage qu'elle avait rencontré la veille ne répondit pas, observant impassiblement tour à tour le visage scandalisé de Max qui serrait la ridelle entre ses doigts, et celui d'Emma, toujours décontenancée. Il poussa ensuite un nouveau soupir qui ressemblait plus à un grognement.

― Je partirai, avec ou sans vous sur le dos. Alors ne me faites pas attendre.

Et sous leurs yeux exorbités, il leur adressa un nouveau demi-sourire moqueur, avant que son corps entier ne prenne subitement feu.

Horrifiés, Emma et Max reculèrent en poussant un cri de terreur, se cognant douloureusement la tête contre les genoux des passagers restés derrière eux.

― Nom du ciel, il…

― Impossible !

Le choc la stupéfiait tant et si bien qu'elle oublia momentanément que la douleur devenait lancinante.

― Il…_ il s'est changé en électricité_ !

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la forme lumineuse qui s'éleva instantanément dans les airs, éclairant brièvement le ciel noir, et, tel un serpent géant immatériel, s'en alla glisser par-dessus les dunes. Il ne se déroula que quelques secondes avant que le long éclair ne disparaisse complètement de leur champ de vision. Un silence à couper au couteau s'installa après ce départ des plus insolites.

― Que… Mais, que…

Emma sonda du regard le visage de Max, qui affichait une expression médusée, la bouche entrouverte.

― Tu…, commença-t-elle en se frottant l'œil avec la paume de la main. Tu m'_espliques_ ? Où sont passés les mages de la guilde ?

― _Ha_, souffla Max, les yeux encore écarquillés par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ouais, je vais essayer. Mais avant ça… Que quelqu'un prenne les rênes du _mensajero_ ! J'ai une idée pour le rattraper.

La femme aux cheveux bouclés s'exécuta non sans une certaine hésitation en prenant la place vide du cocher.

― Vous lui ordonnerez de partir à mon signal ! Trois… deux…

― Attend, Max…, couina Emma en se penchant à son tour vers les immenses roues arrières.

― _Un !_

Le claquement des brides retentit, et l'embarcation repartit aussi sec. Emma beugla lorsque son épaule entra rudement en contact avec l'une des portières, réveillant sa blessure par la même occasion. Elle attrapa le garçon par la peau du cou.

― _Max ! _gronda-t-elle entre ses dents, tandis que ses yeux redevenaient humides. _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, bon…_

L'ombre d'une vague de sable haute de plusieurs mètres et menaçant de s'abattre sur eux changea ses réclamations aiguisées en un gargouillis sourd.

* * *

― Vous voyez, nous sommes un peuple de rancuniers. C'est notre nature. Il n'est pas rare de voir deux familles encore brouillées pour des histoires futiles remontant des générations auparavant. C'est comme ça. Le Premier Homme lui-même, avant de s'envoler aux cieux, s'était rendu sur cette terre aride et inhabitée à cause d'une querelle familiale. Querelle sans laquelle ce pays n'aurait jamais vu le jour, donc. Nous cultivons la rancune, comme d'autres la salsepareille ou la mirabelle.

― La _mirabelle_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Le vieil homme, qui leur avait dit s'appeler Jero, se mit à glousser d'un rire gourmand.

― Un fruit rond et jaune qui ressemble à l'abricot, mais qui a un goût différent. Ça vient de l'étranger, et c'est très bon. J'en ai mangé quand j'avais onze ans. C'est probablement l'un de mes plus beaux souvenirs.

Morgan éclata sa bulle de nostalgie sans la moindre pitié. Il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez dans un claquement de langue impatient.

― Et donc, comme pour la mirabelle, vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'il faut continuer à _cultiver_ cette haine ? Simplement parce que c'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux ?

― Non. Je dis juste que c'est une vilaine manie qui ne nous passera pas de sitôt. Le cœur humain ne change pas aussi facilement. Et cette haine dont tu parles, date bien avant toute cette sale histoire d'il y a trente ans. On peut presque dire qu'elle est _inscrite_ en nous, maintenant. Dans nos gènes.

Ils continuaient de rouler à toute vitesse sur le sable en pente douce. Le léger ballottement des roues la berçait agréablement, la rendant presque somnolente. Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille les autres passagers qui discutaient d'une voix plus mesurée, brisée par la fatigue.

Il était étrange de pouvoir rester en leur compagnie sans devoir dissimuler son identité. Max lui avait montré qu'ils connaissaient les leurs, et pourtant, ils avaient tous décidé d'un commun accord de les aider à partir. Ce point-là la laissait perplexe. Comment s'étaient-ils laissés convaincre de leur innocence, quand tout chez eux semblait indiquer le contraire ? Elle soupçonnait fort que les dispositions _particulières _de Max, et même de ce mage blond, les avaient inconsciemment reclus à une position plus diplomatique, et surtout plus sûre pour eux.

― Vous parlez comme si… comme si nous n'étions que de vulgaires pantins incapables de réfléchir par nous-mêmes, riposta la seule femme qui avait refusé de se présenter, et qui semblait particulièrement agacée par leur bavardage. La souffrance que l'on a connue n'était pourtant pas le fruit de notre imagination, que je sache ? Ce… ce qu'ils ont fait, c'était bien réel ! Et le deuil de plusieurs membres de ma famille que j'ai dû porter pendant toute mon enfance aussi, _n'est-ce pas_ ? Comment pourrais-je oublier tout cela ?

Les visages demeuraient sans réponse à ses questions teintées d'un sombre sarcasme. Sa longue frange de cheveux bruns retomba sur son visage amer, dissimulant des yeux certainement flous et humides. Emma ressentit pour cette femme un certain élan d'empathie. Ce sentiment ne l'avait pas titillée depuis longtemps. À sa droite, Max passa ses mains derrière sa tête en s'appuyant contre la ridelle. Son visage fermé ne montrait plus qu'une extrême lassitude. Seuls les coups de brides de la dénommée « Mo' », aux commandes du _mensajero_, se faisaient encore entendre.

― C'est bien ça le problème, intervint Charles, le compagnon de cette dernière, qui possédait une voix grave et veloutée. On ne veut pas oublier. Alors, on continue à haïr. Et cette haine se transmet de génération en génération, pour finalement conditionner l'éducation de ceux qui n'ont déjà plus rien à voir avec elle. C'est à se demander si on avait vraiment envie qu'elle se finisse, cette guerre.

Le ciel semblait devenir plus clair au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Emma n'arrivait pas à imaginer où elle serait quand le soleil éblouissant aurait déjà pris place à son poste habituel. Elle avait l'impression que cette course interminable s'achèverait dans le noir complet, comme un tunnel sans issue.

― C'est inutile de continuer à tergiverser, lança la femme à la frange d'un ton sec. Quoi qu'on en dise, la magie est toujours capable du pire. Pour leurs utilisateurs comme pour les autres.

― Arrêtez de faire des généralités ! repartit Morgan avec une certaine colère. Regardez celui-là ! – son pouce désigna Max, toujours imperturbable. Qu'est-ce qu'on serait devenus s'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour nous sauver ? Et cette femme qu'ils ont décidé d'aller voir, dans le _Reino de Fiore_ ? Cette magie qui guérit, dont vous avez-vous-même parlé, comment peut-elle faire le mal ?

― Si elle ne le fait pas, elle l'entraine. C'est systématique.

Emma contempla le vieux tuyau inutile qu'elle avait récupéré sous un siège, et promena ses doigts sur l'acier lisse et froid, puis sur le symbole de la guilde qu'on y avait gravé. Ce G et ce F qui ne représentaient plus rien.

― J'ignore comment cela se passe ailleurs, mais j'ai vécu suffisamment longtemps dans cette guilde pour le comprendre. À bon ou mauvais escient, la magie finit toujours par attirer des ennuis à ceux et autour de ceux qui l'utilisent. La violence, souvent, et parfois la mort. Rarement le bonheur. C'est comme si on obéissait à une loi intangible. Vous ne connaissez pas votre chance, vous autres.

Elle sentait ses paupières la tirailler. La cadence du cheval et le reste de la paralysie légère qui assourdissait encore la douleur lui donnaient envie de dormir.

― Tu es bien pessimiste comme fille, lui lança Max au bout d'un moment, en poussant un soupir faussement las. Encore heureux que je sois plutôt un positif dans l'âme, sinon nous n'irions pas loin.

Elle le voyait sous un tout nouvel angle, à présent. Tentant de deviner sous son assurance feinte la portée des coups et les tristesses qu'il avait dû connaître jusque-là. Réinterprétant pour mieux les mettre en lumière ses paroles et ses expressions depuis leur rencontre.

Max était un mage.

De nouveaux doutes l'assaillaient face à ce nouveau facteur. S'était-il décidé à l'aider parce qu'il avait vraiment cru à son innocence ? Ou bien, au nom de ce lien caché qui les reliait, d'une pseudo-camaraderie entre gens de la même « situation » ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Il lui avait dit avoir fait son choix, et assuré qu'il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour elle, mais en grande partie pour lui.

En réalité, maintenant que son secret n'en était plus un, Max avait rejoint ce groupe toujours plus grand de ceux qui ne savaient pas où aller mais savaient en tout cas où ils ne le pouvaient plus. Sa vie était totalement gâchée, et elle n'y était que pour beaucoup.

― Je parle par expérience, répliqua-t-elle en se frottant de nouveau les yeux. Et si j'en juge par ta réponse évasive quand j'ai mentionné tout à l'heure l'inquiétude des tiens à Carocco, je peux supposer que la magie n'a pas épargné tes relations familiales non plus.

― _Ha_, soupira Max avec ce petit rire qui ne trompait personne. Parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien ? Tiens, ton bras par exemple. Comment va-t-il ? Je ne ressens presque plus d'écœurement quand je le regarde.

Emma jeta un œil à la forme compacte de tissu qui entourait son bras, qu'on lui avait bandé en écharpe et qui avait l'air d'avoir été piqué par une _abeja _au dard particulièrement monstrueux. Morgan avait lourdement insisté sur l'épaisseur pour freiner l'épanchement sanguin au maximum. Elle n'osait pas imaginer l'odeur qui s'en dégagerait une fois toutes ces bandes enlevées.

― C'est supportable pour l'instant, j'ai l'impression que je n'en ai déjà plus.

Il esquissa une grimace : « C'est justement ce qu'on cherche à éviter, tu te souviens ? »

― Je crois bien que nous arrivons, chers voyageurs, annonça Mo' en leur souriant.

Tous se relevèrent d'un bond. Emma se pencha hâtivement sur le côté pour tenter d'apercevoir Casaluna. Ce petit village qui, si tout se déroulait comme ils l'avaient prévu, représentait son sésame. La fin du calvaire.

* * *

Max Alose n'avait jamais prêté attention aux histoires de mauvais sorts, d'infortune qui poursuivait un individu pour son manque de foi. Certains récits l'avaient parfois impressionné, à tel point qu'ils l'avaient définitivement convaincu de ne rien faire pour se mettre à dos ces forces dont tout le monde ignorait tout. Ce comportement prudent, sage superstition, semblait avoir porté ses fruits, et il n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'une quelconque fatalité. Jamais jusqu'à ces dernières heures.

― _Non…_

Il ouvrait et claquait les portes dans un vacarme insupportable. Chaque pièce de la demeure était plongée dans un noir total. Il aurait pu se sentir effrayé si sa patience n'avait pas atteint ses limites les plus poussées.

― Il n'y a personne. Ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Viens, les autres nous attendent dehors.

Max ne pouvait distinguer nettement le visage d'Emma dans la pénombre. Il sentit sa main valide lui tâter les côtes avant d'attraper son avant-bras. Il était complètement dévasté.

― Tu crois que c'est pareil pour la gare ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

― Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir, non. Il est arrivé quelque chose de pas clair. Ce n'est peut-être pas bon de rester ici.

Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée du pied. Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un grincement caractéristique des lieux non entretenus. Ils descendirent les quelques marches du perron, et rejoignirent le reste du groupe près d'une ronde de petits palmiers, au centre de la place. Max avait l'impression qu'il marchait encore dans l'habitation poussiéreuse qui sentait le renfermé.

― À voir vos têtes, je suppose que c'est pareil pour vous, déclara Morgan d'une voix lugubre.

Ils s'étaient réunis sous le seul lampadaire encore en état de marche. Max ressentit une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahir en pensant aux _farolas_ colorées qui illuminaient Carocco.

― Pas âme qui vive dans ce patelin ! s'exclama Mo' en triturant nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux. J'arrive pas à comprendre comment ça peut être possible !

― Moi non plus, renchérit Charles en s'asseyant sur le rebord du muret qui entourait les palmiers. On a fouillé partout, il n'y avait pas un chat. Et tout était rangé, à sa place. C'est incroyable.

― Où sont passés Jero et la _señorita_ « Joli Sourire » ? demanda Morgan en furetant les environs.

― Vers la gare, répondit Max d'un air sinistre. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils reviendront bredouilles, eux aussi.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol. Emma fit de même sans tarder. Max remarqua une soudaine raideur dans ses mouvements.

― Ça va pour l'instant, lâcha-t-elle en voyant qu'il s'apprêtait à parler.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration : « Tout ce que je veux, c'est savoir ce qui a bien pu se trafiquer ici et surtout si on peut partir. »

― Ah, justement ! Ils reviennent ! Oh.

Le vieux Jero et la femme qui ne souriait pas venaient en effet de surgir d'une ruelle adjacente. Leur air pincé souleva le cœur de Max, qui recommençait à suer à grosses gouttes. L'extrême fatigue qu'il ressentait n'arrangeait pas les choses. Il avait l'impression d'être éveillé depuis des jours entiers.

― La petite gare est aussi vide que l'étal d'un vendeur de pains au caramel en fin de journée, les informa Jero non sans une certaine gravité. Je suis désolé, mais c'est cuit pour vous. On a même retrouvé un revenant, là-bas.

Appuyé contre la rampe d'une maison proche, vêtu d'un manteau sombre qui le rendait encore plus effrayant, le mage de foudre ne leur adressa pas un regard, se contentant d'observer les alentours d'un air grincheux. Ainsi, même lui n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de partir… Le moral de Max remonta légèrement.

― Il essayait de faire démarrer l'une des machines quand on l'a trouvé, poursuivit Jero comme s'il parlait d'un animal abandonné par ses maîtres. Il allait finir par cramer l'engin et mettre le feu partout si on ne l'avait pas arrêté. Lui non plus n'a aucune idée de ce qui s'est passé.

― En somme, nous sommes coincés dans cette ville fantôme, conclut la femme qui l'avait accompagnée en croisant les bras. Le seul moyen d'en sortir serait de repartir comme on y est arrivés, mais... ce serait une course de trop pour ce cheval.

L'équidé en question s'était tranquillement éloigné d'eux, broutant avec soin les maigres touffes d'herbe qui poussaient sur le sol sec. Il était certainement le plus serein d'entre tous.

― Personne n'a la moindre idée de ce qui a pu arriver ici ? s'enquit Jero en essuyant les gouttelettes de sueur sur son front. Tous les habitants d'un petit village comme celui-là ne disparaissent pas comme ça !

Ils secouèrent la tête. Max pencha la sienne en arrière. Les étoiles paraissaient lui rire au nez. Il savait qu'il se serait davantage inquiété du sort des riverains s'il ne ressentait pas une telle irritation après avoir fourni tant d'espoir dans cette course. Il était totalement désemparé.

Un morceau de plastique léger coloré en rouge vint se glisser dans son champ de vision. Il dépassait de la poche de manteau de Jero, qui continuait à s'essuyer le visage.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ce que ce truc ? demanda-t-il avec une certaine impolitesse en saisissant le bout de papier.

― Un détritus que j'ai ramassé tout à l'heure pour le jeter, répondit l'intéressé. Les gens sont vraiment fainéants de nos jours. Même plus capables d'atteindre la poubelle la plus proche.

Le morceau de plastique était fin, lisse et semblait avoir été arraché d'une autre partie, ce que Max supposait être une bannière. De minuscules motifs y étaient imprimés, mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il parvienne à voir ce qu'ils représentaient.

― Ça ne ressemble pas vraiment à un détritus, finit-il par déclarer en le rendant à Jero.

Ce dernier s'apprêtait à le reprendre lorsque Mo' poussa une exclamation retentissante qui les fit tous tressaillir.

― Attendez ! Ce truc-là, moi, je l'ai déjà vu ! Donnez-le-moi !

Max s'exécuta en haussant un sourcil. Une fois qu'elle l'eut en main, Mo' le leva vers la lumière pour mieux l'observer. Une expression clairement perplexe naquit sur son visage.

― Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir où précisément… _Querido_, tu t'en souviens, toi ?

― Je crois bien que non, répondit son compagnon en secouant négativement le menton_._

― _Franchement,_ vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre ? Je n'ai pas l'intention de moisir ici, moi !

Mo' sursauta en laissant tomber le détritus énigmatique. Le mage électrique venait de s'approcher subrepticement d'eux. Max se recula prudemment, peu désireux de se prendre une décharge causée par un excès de rage.

― Tu n'es pas sans secours, toi ! s'écria Morgan avec aplomb. Tu peux toujours rentrer chez toi en utilisant ta forme d'éclair ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre…

― Tsss, dit-il en se détournant d'eux. Voilà précisément la raison pour laquelle je déteste m'adresser à des ignares dans votre genre.

― _En fait,_ utiliser la magie nous coûte de l'énergie, expliqua Max qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cette conversation en ce moment-même avec ces gens qu'il connaissait à peine. Et je me doute qu'une technique pareille doit complètement vider toutes les réserves. Ce serait impossible de parcourir plusieurs pays sous cette forme. Tu dois te sentir à plat maintenant, non ?

Le mage ne lui répondit pas, leur tournant toujours fièrement le dos. Max se serait volontiers amusé de son comportement si l'état des choses n'était pas aussi grave.

― Je sais où je l'ai vu.

Mo' les regardait les uns après les autres. Ses yeux étonnamment clairs brillaient d'une petit lueur à la fois excitée et inquiète.

― Quand je travaillais encore à la mairie d_'Enero_, il y a avait eu un… un _accident_. Des malaises à répétition dans une salle. Les autorités sont arrivées peu de temps après. Et elles… elles avaient barré l'accès de la pièce en installant des banderoles comme celles-ci. Je m'en souviens maintenant, je les avais eues sous les yeux pendant plus d'une semaine.

― Attendez, ce morceau de banderole ferait partie du matériel gouvernemental ? lui demanda Morgan en se grattant la joue. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ici, dans ce…

Max se releva d'un bond comme s'il s'était assis sur un cactus. La direction que prenaient les choses ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Un gloussement nerveux s'échappa de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher.

― _Ha_, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de dire que les habitants ont tous disparu à cause de… de ce que ce _bout _de banderole est censé…

― Où est-ce que vous l'avez ramassé, Jero ?

Emma s'était relevée avec plus de lenteur que jamais. Son visage affichait la même expression grave que d'ordinaire, mais ses yeux semblaient plus vitreux.

― Euh… près d'une habitation, répondit l'intéressé en réfléchissant. Maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que c'était à côté d'une porte.

― Je peux vous y conduire, si vous le voulez, déclara la femme anonyme d'un ton détaché.

Toutes les fibres du corps de Max lui hurlaient qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire une erreur. Emma se précipita vers le chariot, non loin. Elle en revint chargée de son Bazinka sur l'épaule, auquel elle avait attaché aux deux extrémités une autre bande de tissu qui faisait office de sangle. Un frémissement discret parcourut les autres en la voyant ainsi. Max était persuadé qu'avec toute cette avalanche d'histoires, ils en avaient presque oublié qu'elle faisait partie de Gun Fells.

― Alors, ne perdons pas de temps, grogna le mage de foudre.

Il repartit à pas de géant dans la ruelle par laquelle ils étaient venus. Les autres hésitèrent avant de le suivre. Max aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à faire de même, mais dut s'y résoudre. Il sentait sa salive s'assécher sur le champ à la pensée de rester seul sur cette place silencieuse.

― Je suis désolée qu'on en soit arrivés là, Max.

Emma avait volontairement baissé la voix pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Ils empruntèrent une ruelle exiguë. Max avait l'impression que sa vision n'était plus capable de percevoir autre chose que le gris.

― Tu n'avais rien demandé, comme tous ces gens d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, te voilà, là, coincé avec moi. Je... je ne pensais pas que ça se passerait aussi mal. Je suis _vraiment_ désolée.

Il avait beau se trifouiller les méninges, Max ne voyait pas quoi lui dire pour contester. Sans doute parce qu'il s'agissait de la stricte vérité. Il se contenta de garder le silence.

― Mais, si tu deviens aussi pessimiste que moi, on risque de ne pas s'en sortir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors garde espoir, d'accord ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire encourageant, lui tapa brièvement sur l'épaule avant de le pousser vers les autres, qui marchaient plus vite. Pour une obscure raison, il se sentait triste à l'entendre parler ainsi.

* * *

― C'est ici. Juste ici que je l'ai ramassé. Mais on n'y voit pas plus loin que nos pieds.

Agacé, Luxus poussa le vieil homme d'un coup d'épaule bien senti. Il fit jaillir des étincelles entre ses doigts, et ne prêta nullement attention aux glapissements apeurés que ce geste provoqua. Il éclaira un mur des plus délabrés, ainsi qu'une porte étrangement petite, qui ressemblait à celle d'un sous-sol ou d'une cave.

― Regardez, là ! s'exclama la femme qui avait reconnu le papier. C'est sûrement le vent qui l'a arraché. Ou bien quelqu'un.

Un autre morceau, plus grand, pendait au mur, juste à côté de la porte. Tout semblait indiquer que la source de ces mystères commençait par là.

― Allons-y.

― Hé là, une minute !

― Quoi encore ?

Tout le monde l'observait avec des yeux ronds.

― Tu comptes t'y lancer à corps perdu, simplement comme ça ? Je sais bien que tu es fort mais là, ce n'est plus du courage, c'est de l'inconscience !

― Si vous mouillez vos pantalons devant une simple porte, siffla Luxus en sentant l'irritation lui fouetter le sang, vous n'avez qu'à rester ici. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous supplierai de m'accompagner.

― Et si le gouvernement a barré cette porte, chuchota quelqu'un à toute vitesse, ce n'est pas parce qu'une colonie de souris a décidé d'y vivre. Il doit y avoir là-dedans quelque chose de dangereux pour les humains. Qui sait si l'air n'y est pas empoisonné ?

― On ne le saura qu'en y allant, répliqua Luxus qui, en d'autres occasions, se serait délecté de l'expression horrifiée de leurs visages.

― N'importe quoi, protesta une femme d'une voix tremblante. C'est manifestement ce qui se trouve là-dedans qui a provoqué le départ de tous les habitants. Vous pouvez me dire pourquoi on devrait y aller ?

― Parce que j'ai besoin de me défouler sur quelque chose.

Il coupa court à toute protestation en balançant son poing dans le cadre de bois sombre, qui explosa sous le choc. Les autres relevèrent d'un même mouvement leurs manches à leur nez. Luxus s'engouffra avec hâte dans le conduit, qui semblait s'étendre sur plusieurs mètres en ligne droite. L'air sentait le moisi, la rouille et l'humidité, mais son flair, comme il l'avait pressenti, ne détectait pas la moindre trace de poison. Quelle bande de paranoïaques.

― Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? entendit-il dire derrière lui alors qu'il avançait péniblement dans le couloir étroit. On le suit ?

― Je ne vois que ça à faire, de toute façon. Vous avez une autre idée ?

Un à un, ils se glissèrent dans le trou et atterrirent sur le sol bétonné et parfaitement lisse. Luxus avait l'impression d'être suivi par une colonie de poussins piailleurs.

Il continua à s'avancer prudemment, dans ce couloir qui paraissait interminable. Enfin, au détour d'un troisième ou quatrième virage, il déboucha sur une pièce plus vaste, entièrement en pierres et toujours aussi vide. Luxus commençait à croire que l'incompétence du gouvernement de ce pays n'avait aucune limite.

― Je ne comprends pas, lança quelqu'un alors qu'ils rentraient tour à tour dans la pièce. Il n'y a strictement rien ici, c'est la même chose qu'en haut !

― Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?

Seul son écho lui répondit. Toujours silencieux, Luxus marcha vers la porte en bois qui se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce. Une plaque illisible était placardée à côté de cette dernière. Il n'essaya même pas d'actionner la poignée et l'éclata du poing sans prendre le temps de s'arrêter.

Ils évoluèrent ainsi pendant six salles successives et tout à fait similaires. Le peu de patience qui restait à Luxus commençait à disparaître. Il avait terriblement envie d'air frais.

― Ah !

La septième pièce contenait plusieurs dizaines de coussins disposés sur le sol, avec au centre, une petite table circulaire où l'on prenait le thé. Luxus ne discernait pas la plus menue présence de chaleur humaine sur les oreillers. Personne n'était venu ici depuis longtemps.

― On dirait qu'il y a eu un grand rassemblement ici, nota inutilement quelqu'un.

Emma, qui se tenait juste derrière lui, s'approcha de l'habituelle petite plaque incompréhensible collée à côté de la porte suivante.

― Les lettres sont à demi-effacées mais on peut les lire, cette fois.

Il s'avança vers l'écriteau et leva la main pour mieux l'éclairer. Il y était inscrit en gros caractères _« Les féculents, et toute autre nourriture riche, ne sont pas autorisés le deuxième ni le dernier jour de la semaine à partir du coucher du soleil ». _Luxus avait à présent l'intime conviction que quelqu'un, quelque part, se moquait éperdument de lui.

Rageur, il s'apprêtait à réduire en miettes la septième porte quand il se rendit compte qu'Emma n'avait pas bougé. Les yeux plissés, elle contemplait fixement l'écriteau, avec une expression à la fois tendue et concentrée qu'il avait déjà vue, il y a bien longtemps. Ses lèvres, imitant celles d'un enfant butant sur un mot, bougeaient légèrement.

― _Tu..._

Luxus écarquilla les yeux, si surpris qu'il en oublia sa crispation.

_ ― __Tu _ne sais pas lire ?

Il avait chuchoté cette phrase dans un souffle atterré. Les commissures de ses lèvres tremblèrent l'espace d'une nanoseconde.

― Bien-sûr-que-si, grinça-t-elle en se détournant aussitôt de l'écrit loufoque. Je me demandais juste ce que ça faisait là, c'est tout.

Les ailes de ses narines s'étaient rapidement colorées d'un rose foncé. L'extrême lenteur avec laquelle elle avait lu la fausse quête s'expliquait aisément, à présent. Cette gamine, si semblable à tous ceux qui traînaient à la guilde, ne savait pas lire. Luxus la regarda s'éloigner sans un mot avant de balayer l'épisode d'un mouvement vif de la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, après tout ?

― Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce ça veut dire, tout ça ?

Ils venaient d'entrer dans une nouvelle salle déserte, cette fois remplie de lits de camps vides et dépouillés, disposés en ligne. Là aussi, les matelas étaient complètement froids. Pourtant, les draps étaient impeccablement tirés, tout comme les couvertures bleues qui ne présentaient pas le moindre pli. La poussière était également absente des cadrans des lits.

― On dirait un… un campement, dit derrière lui le mage de sable qui, si son ouïe ne l'avait pas trompée, s'appelait Max. Un campement _clandestin_. Regardez la lucarne.

Cette dernière était entièrement bouchée par un panneau de bois massif qu'on avait adroitement coincé dans le renfoncement du mur.

― Tous ceux qui passaient dans la rue ne pouvaient ni voir ni entendre ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La question maintenant est de savoir si les personnes vivaient ici contre leur gré, ou bien alors volontairement, pour se…

― _Cacher_, termina l'homme à lunettes en passant ses doigts sur un lit minuscule de la taille d'un enfant. Je pencherais plutôt pour la deuxième option.

― Et inutile de chercher bien loin pour deviner qui ils étaient, soupira le vieil homme. J'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'ils sont devenus.

― Hum, ils sont tous partis depuis des années, à ce qu'il semblerait. C'est justement ce que je ne saisis pas. Comment se fait-il que l'endroit soit aussi bien tenu ?

Une énigme qui rendait aussi Luxus perplexe. Il avait beau inspirer par grandes et profondes bouffées, il ne percevait pas la moindre trace humaine dans la pièce autre que les leurs. Et pourtant, tout, du sol au plafond, était immaculé. Quelque chose clochait.

― Peut-être que quelqu'un venait régulièrement nettoyer ici, suggéra quelqu'un. Le propriétaire des lieux, celui qui avait décidé de dissimuler toutes ces personnes…

― Et le gouvernement en aurait interdit l'accès pour l'empêcher de s'adonner au ménage et demandé à tous les habitants de partir pour un motif aussi ridicule ? Ça n'a pas de sens, voyons !

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, plus rien n'a le moindre sens !

Toujours silencieux, Luxus actionna la vieille poignée de la porte. Sa perplexité semblait avoir pris le pas sur sa colère.

La neuvième salle n'en était pas une. Le début d'un escalier gris en colimaçon menait plus bas, à une profondeur inconnue. Luxus sentit les poltrons qui l'accompagnaient se tasser derrière lui. Courbant la tête pour ne pas se cogner aux marches précédentes, il descendit d'un pas vif, éclairant du mieux qu'il pouvait l'obscurité de l'endroit. Personne n'osait plus se plaindre, mais respirait si fort qu'il ne pouvait plus s'entendre penser.

Ils devaient avoir dévalé plus d'une soixantaine de marches avant d'arriver finalement dans une nouvelle pièce aux dimensions immenses. D'énormes arcades se découpaient sur les murs, donnant accès à de nouveaux couloirs spacieux. Le décor quant à lui était beaucoup plus lugubre et mal entretenu que celui d'en haut. De l'humidité suintait des murs de briques, seulement décorés de torches murales vieillottes, et donnait l'impression d'avoir débarqué dans des cachots de l'ancien temps. Comment pouvait-t-on cacher un truc pareil sous un village aussi ridiculement petit que celui-ci ?

― Où est-ce qu'elles peuvent bien mener ? demanda Max en désignant l'enfilade de portes sur le mur de gauche.

Luxus resta immobile, désemparé pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Calculer toutes les possibilités qui se cachaient derrière chacune d'entre elles achevait de l'étourdir. Le mage de sable actionna la poignée de l'un d'entre elles, mais la porte refusa obstinément de s'ouvrir.

― Je veux sortir d'ici, déclara une femme à voix forte.

Un homme lui tapota doucement le dos de la main, d'un air presque enthousiasmé.

― Patiente encore un peu, _cariño_. J'ai bien envie de savoir ce qui se cache derrière tout ce…

Il se figea brusquement et leva la tête. Des bruits de pas résonnaient au-dessus d'eux. Dans un vacarme de percussions étrange leur revenaient des cris graves et étouffés par l'épaisseur du plafond. Un frisson de terreur secoua soudainement les épaules du groupe.

D'une rapidité insoupçonnée, Emma se saisit violemment du col froissé de chemise de Max, et plaqua son front contre le sien. Son visage était devenu livide.

― Je croyais que tu les avais eus !_ Tu m'avais dit que tu les avais eus, Max ! _

― Mais, je t'ai dit la vérité ! se défendit ce dernier. J'ai vu de mes propres yeux l'arche leur tomber dessus ! Comment auraient-ils fait pour nous suivre et nous devancer sans qu'on les voie ?

Luxus sentit ses doigts fourmiller d'une nouvelle dose d'adrénaline_. Enfin,_ enfin, il allait avoir droit à un peu d'action.

― Ces gars-là ne sont pas seulement des abrutis avec des armes,ce sont des_ mages !_ Et ils…

― Ils sont six, en tout, déclara-t-il d'une voix presque frémissante d'excitation. Et ils sont pour moi.

Max et Emma se retournèrent vers lui d'un même mouvement. Un sourire carnassier lui déformait les lèvres.

* * *

Lexique :  
- tonto : idiot  
- Gilipollez ! : Ici, "Connerie !"  
- pollo : poulet  
- estupidos ! : Ici, "à la con !"  
- traidor : traître  
- reino : royaume  
- abeja : abeille  
- querido/carino : (mon/ma) chéri(e)


	4. Arc I - Chapitre 3 : Sangre y lagrimas

Trois coups, brefs, discrets, résonnèrent contre la porte. La pointe grasse de son crayon s'immobilisa en l'air au-dessus de la surface du papier, comme la truffe d'un animal sauvage en alerte. Elle garda toutefois la tête baissée, le regard momentanément perdu dans le néant des lignes et des colonnes de chiffres couchées sur la page. La préparation qu'elle laissait mijoter depuis une heure continuait de bouillir à feu doux sur sa droite, produisant à intervalle régulier des sifflements stridents sous le couvercle de métal noir. Une légère vapeur s'échappait discrètement de la casserole pour disparaitre par la fenêtre entrouverte, laissant sur son passage une vague odeur de plastique brûlé qui imprégnait son vieux pyjama, et qu'elle avait fini par ne plus sentir.

Les coups se répétèrent. Ses yeux vitreux dardèrent le cadran du minuteur qu'elle avait posé sur la table de travail, entre deux portoirs de tubes à essai soigneusement classés. Il restait exactement _seize minutes et trente-six secondes_ avant que sa composition ne soit achevée. Elle calcula qu'elle était donc assise de travers sur cette chaise depuis plus de _soixante-dix-huit minutes_, soit _vingt-et-une heures et quarante-sept minutes_. Soudainement plus réveillée, Emma promena un œil circonspect sur la porte fermée. Qui pouvait-donc se présenter à l'Atelier à cette heure-ci ?

Elle sursauta en entendant de nouveaux chocs. Plantant nerveusement ses incisives dans le bois tendre de l'extrémité du crayon, elle fit rapidement le tour de la table en veillant à ne heurter aucun récipient avec son coude, et s'arrêta devant la porte. Le cœur battant pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, elle souleva le loquet volumineux et laissa la porte s'entrouvrir de quelques centimètres.

Emma reprit place comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Fourrageant dans la toison de poils courts qui lui servaient de cheveux, elle remarqua que ses doigts s'étaient beaucoup plus crispés autour du crayon, déjà en piteux état. Sa salive avait maintenant la texture et l'arrière-goût désagréable de la sciure, et lui donnait soif. Faisant mine d'être à nouveau plongée dans sa tâche, elle jeta rapidement un autre coup d'œil au minuteur. _Quatorze minutes et huit secondes_. La porte se referma. Les sifflements de la préparation s'étaient changés en soupirs fluets.

Ses pieds nus tâtèrent le sol froid, triant par le toucher les différentes boites en carton qui trainaient sous le bureau. Elle coinça le rebord de deux d'entre elles entre ses orteils, et tira vers elle les stocks de coques et le paquet de mèches. Ce dernier, qu'elle n'avait entamé que peu de temps auparavant, était déjà presque entièrement vide. En en saisissant une pleine poignée, Emma nota une nouvelle fois la fâcheuse tendance qu'avaient ces épais fils tressés à s'évaporer rapidement comme des denrées rares.

La feuille de calcul balayée d'un geste, elle disposa méthodiquement dix demi-balles transparentes devant elle avant de saisir le bocal de _« poudre noire »_ posé sur l'étal. L'exhalaison de ce mélange de salpêtre, de souffre et d'un peu de charbon de bois, indispensable à la combustion, l'asphyxia sitôt qu'elle en eut desserré le couvercle. Tout en retenant patiemment sa respiration, Emma se hâta d'en verser dans le plateau de la balance rouillée, puis, une fois les bonnes mesures effectuées, d'en répartir équitablement dans les cinq coques en forme de bol. La prochaine étape constituait à fixer correctement des mèches neuves aux cinq autres moitiés préalablement trouées. Une fois de plus, elle fut réjouie de constater que ces gestes ne lui demandaient même plus le minimum de concentration, s'enchaînant avec une efficacité qu'elle n'était pas peu fière d'avoir assimilée. Et pour la énième fois, elle en vint à se demander si celui qui l'avait précédé derrière ce même bureau, un vieux bonhomme taciturne qui répondait au nom de Grimain, avait pu un jour concurrencer sa maîtrise actuelle. Ça, évidemment, avant de devenir complètement sénile et de finir par confondre le pot de nitrate de potassium avec du sucre en poudre.

Les doigts s'agitant toujours pour manipuler les mèches, Emma se tourna de nouveau vers le cadran. _Onze minutes et cinquante-trois secondes._ Le mélange sur le feu ne sifflait plus, seul le tic-tac vicieux des aiguilles du minuteur s'entendait dans la pièce. Elle fixait les fils blancs avec intensité, mais étrangement, ne parvenait plus à les discerner ; pas plus que ses doigts aux jointures bombées qui se mouvaient tous seuls comme les pattes d'une araignée. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse distraire. Continuer à agir comme la routine l'avait prescrit. Finir de préparer les bombes, tout ranger avant de refermer l'Atelier et de monter se coucher.

_Neuf minutes et seize secondes. _

_Neuf minutes et quinze secondes._

_Neuf minutes et quatorze secondes._

La petite boite qu'il avait jetée sur le bureau était là, tout près. Blanche, rectangulaire, parfaitement tranquille.

_Neuf minutes et dix secondes. _

_Neuf minutes et neuf secondes._

Ce qu'elle contenait produisit un drôle de son une fois posée au creux de sa paume. Son ongle se glissa dans la fente de l'ouverture, et envoya promener le couvercle cartonné d'une pichenette. Emma fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle, au juste ? La flamme de la lampe vacilla au même instant, manifestant ouvertement ce frisson appréhensif et machinal qui lui dictait de ne toucher à rien.

Son ordre avait pourtant été des plus clairs : _« Ne t'occupes pas de ça, continue ton travail. »_ Grant savait qu'elle mettrait un point d'honneur à lui obéir. Elle n'avait jamais pu faire autrement.

Son dos se raidit sensiblement en constatant à quel point il pouvait naturellement jouer sur sa prévisibilité. À l'idée qu'il pense l'avoir cernée si aisément, Emma sentait une sourde humiliation l'envahir. Qu'il ne la considère pas au point de ne pas croire une seule seconde qu'elle puisse lui désobéir, réveilla en elle les brandons d'une colère trop longtemps étouffée. Ce sentiment brûlant qui, à force d'être refoulé, avait fini par muer en une bête muette et blessée, avec la chair à vif. Une bête pour qui courber l'échine ne suffisait plus.

_Huit minutes et cinquante-deux secondes._

Sa curiosité fut aspirée dans un souffle. L'Atelier tout entier retint le sien, tandis que la boite, vidée d'un brusque élan aux accents révolutionnaires, gisait désormais négligemment sur le bureau. La lampe vacillait de plus en plus, comme en proie à une panique effroyable, animant avec détresse les ombres qu'elle projetait sur les étagères débordant de bric-à-brac. Indifférente à cette soudaine folie lumineuse qui bariolait son visage d'orange et de gris, Emma saisit entre le pouce et l'index l'une des quatre choses métalliques et inconnues qui avaient rebondies sur la table.

À peine plus court et plus fin qu'un auriculaire, l'objet de cuivre à bout rond, parfaitement lisse, se promenait entre ses doigts perplexes. Le menton calé dans le creux de sa main, le bas du dos frissonnant au contact d'un mauvais courant d'air nocturne, Emma détailla sa trouvaille d'un air interdit. À quel usage Grant pouvait bien les destiner ?

_Huit minutes et quarante-deux secondes._

* * *

Casaluna faisait partie de ces nombreux hameaux qui, à l'image des cactus hérissés et inébranlables, poussaient à profusion sur le territoire. Ceux dont on oubliait généralement l'existence lorsqu'on ne s'y trouvait pas, et qui devenaient facilement invisibles sur la plupart des cartes géographiques. Carocco aurait pu aisément connaître le même destin, si l'incident de Nada et, plus invraisemblablement, la guilde qui s'y était établie plus tard, n'avaient pas suscité tant de passions autour.

Bien caché à l'abri des dunes, ce petit village paisible n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ses petites habitations de pierre et de bois fragiles, qui n'avaient pas finies d'être soufflées par le sable et le vent ; son _âme_, cette place circulaire et universelle, jonchée de damiers à présent démodés et peuplée par des palmiers aux feuilles noircies par le soleil. Même l'air, pourtant incessamment renouvelé, diffusait toujours le délicat arôme des fleurs de _datileros_, ces arbres-fruitiers dont on bénissait autrefois les différentes vertus, mais dont toutes les carcasses étaient aujourd'hui retournées à la terre aride.

Tout ce qui demeurait de lui résidait finalement dans le souvenir. Ce passé qui se voulait bienveillant et réconfortant, occultant ainsi les affres d'un conflit dans lequel il s'était retrouvé impuissant. Dans un ultime élan de protection, Casaluna avait résolument fait volte-face, sourde à tout ce que le reste du monde avait à proposer, et proprement aveugle à ce que le redoutable passage du temps pouvait lui infliger.

À l'instar d'un vieux combattant qui ne savait plus pourquoi il était toujours debout, elle avait continué à se tenir fièrement dressée, ignorant dans une indifférence vaporeuse son univers se détériorer jour après jour, année après année. Au point d'avoir oublié que ce tableau aux couleurs fanées qu'elle tentait de faire revivre avec tant de ferveur, n'avait pas toujours été si irréprochable.

Elle s'en était rendu compte, à présent. Bien trop tard cependant. Dans le plus grand secret, Casaluna subissait déjà son châtiment de la part de la justice humaine. Une pénitence de solitude.

Les yeux voguant dans le vide, Emma pouvait entendre sa peine. Les remords qui la torturaient dans le silence de ses venelles vides. Ses excuses prononcées à demi-mot dans la douce brise nocturne qui soufflait à travers les barreaux de la lucarne. Pleurant comme une enfant fautive qui ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne.

Tapi au fond d'elle-même, son être gémissait à l'unisson avec la vieille Casaluna.

* * *

Les articulations de ses genoux cliquetèrent lorsqu'elle retira hâtivement les mocassins trop étroits que Max avait volés. À la lumière de l'une des torches murales, Emma les contempla pensivement en les posant à côté de ses orteils fripés et ankylosés, qui remuaient sur les briques fraîches pour célébrer leur délivrance. Le tissu relativement neuf des souliers lui rappelait avec une précision cruelle celui des paires de bottes de qualité douteuse qui s'entassaient quotidiennement dans l'entrée de la guilde. Des après-midis passés, le dos plié en deux, à leur ôter inutilement la poussière et à tenter de faire briller le mauvais cuir dans lequel elles étaient fabriquées. Ce quotidien miséreux qu'elle s'était sentie prête à suivre sans la moindre faille.

Des frissons acérés secouèrent la surface de son dos. Tous ses muscles se tendirent pour protester contre ce vagabondage déplacé. Tentant au mieux d'affiner sa respiration, qui devenait plus forte en dépit de ses précautions, Emma referma ses doigts sur la petite balle ronde, semblable à un œuf gris de volatile. Celle à laquelle tous ses espoirs se raccrochaient. Les paupières serrées, elle la pressa hâtivement contre ses lèvres avant de la fixer d'un geste mécanique dans le canon de l'arme qu'elle tenait entre ses cuisses. Un déclic familier retentit. La pression sanguine dans ses veines s'accéléra à ce son significateur.

Chaque seconde d'attente, diluée dans cette solitude épaisse et silencieuse qui occupait tout le couloir, devenait lentement insupportable. Une douleur sourde compressait son bras blessé. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sans s'arrêter sur son front, et celles qui n'étaient pas retenues par les mèches désordonnées de ses cheveux achevaient de couler dans ses yeux. Elle essuya son visage sur son épaule avec agacement, les oreilles toujours dressées en l'air. Le corps plaqué contre le mur, elle redressa ensuite sa tête affreusement lourde pour se concentrer au maximum, son seul bras encore obéissant refermé vigoureusement sur la détente.

Comme la dernière fois, une clairvoyance illusoire régissait son esprit, tandis que des tremblements sans fin parcouraient ses membres. La peur était bien là, suintant à travers tous les pores de sa peau. Tout était exactement similaire. La seule exception était qu'elle n'avait aucunement l'intention de mourir, cette fois-ci.

Des pas, si doux et si discrets qu'ils semblaient imaginés, bruissèrent soudainement derrière l'angle du mur. La peau de ses aisselles se mit aussitôt à la tirailler dans une douleur aigüe, noyée sous un nouveau jet de transpiration. Son souffle s'assourdit dans l'espoir de percevoir celui du nouvel arrivant, mais le sang qui battait à ses oreilles dans un vacarme infernal l'en empêchait. Emma déglutit, avant de songer au joker qui tenait dans sa poche. Le regard toujours fixé vers le coin du mur, elle recula sa main de quelques centimètres et palpa du bout des doigts le morceau de verre sous le tissu lâche de son pantalon. Cet éclat ébréché issu du miroir qu'elle avait brisé dans un brusque accès de rage, et qui avait fait rentrer Max dans une fureur terrifiante.

Régler ses comptes toute seule. En finir une bonne fois, sans l'aide de Max, ni de personne d'autre. _Seule._

Aussi silencieusement que possible, elle glissa verticalement son dos le long du mur, jusqu'à toucher le talon de ses pieds nus. Elle leva lentement le canon de l'arme, et visa un point imaginaire situé en hauteur. Là où, dans une seconde et quelques dixièmes, une tête surgirait.

Son index enclencha la détente. À peine visible par l'œil humain, la charge de fumigène jaillit de l'arme et fondit instantanément au visage de son assaillant, qui n'eut pas le temps de reculer. Le cri qu'il poussa au contact du projectile brûlant qui avait explosé sous le choc, laissant échapper une fumée piquante, se répercuta sur les murs avec une puissance redoutable. Son révolver sauta de ses mains et atterrit quelque part dans les ténèbres. Renonçant finalement à perdre du temps à le chercher, Emma se remit debout et s'éloigna en courant le plus vite possible. Elle se dissimula avec soulagement derrière un autre mur, là où l'air était respirable, s'accroupit une nouvelle fois et attendit.

S'aidant du mur pour se guider, toussant et écumant, l'homme s'était lui aussi mis à fuir le gaz en dépit de ses yeux qui ne voyaient plus rien. En le voyant arriver à toute vitesse dans sa direction, elle ne put que remercier intérieurement la guilde d'avoir élaboré une règle spécifique à ce genre de situation.

_« Le mieux quand il y a du fumigène, c'est encore de raser les murs et de se tirer de là au plus vite. »_

Dans un mugissement hargneux, Emma écarta son bras pour éclater de toutes ses forces le tuyau de métal encore chaud contre la paire de genoux qui arrivait à sa hauteur. Au bout de deux reprises, l'homme tomba en avant, les mains toujours plaquées sur son visage. Jetant au sol le fusil devenu inutile, elle sauta aussitôt dans son dos pour lui cogner l'arrière du crâne avec son propre genou, qui émit un craquement retentissant, avant de s'assoir lourdement sur ses omoplates une fois étalé à plat ventre.

― _Reste tranquille ! _invectiva-t-elle par-dessus ces braillements, en abattant férocement ses deux pieds sur l'emplacement de ses coudes pour l'immobiliser.

Voyant qu'il commençait à se relever, Emma plongea prestement sa main valide dans sa poche et enfonça la pointe du morceau de miroir dans sa nuque, qui s'agitait frénétiquement dans l'espoir de se libérer. Une bulle de sang naquit, grandit et éclata avant de s'écouler rapidement sur le côté. Ruben cessa aussitôt de s'agiter.

― _Tu n'oserais pas…,_ gronda-t-il dans un souffle rauque et bruyant, les poumons étouffés sous son poids.

― Je n'aurais pas le moindre scrupule, lâcha Emma en foudroyant du regard la moitié du visage écarlate mais passablement moqueur de Ruben, l'éclat toujours suspendu au-dessus de son cou. _Pas le moindre._

Elle sentait une haine incomparable faire frémir son être tout entier, depuis son cerveau encore étourdi par l'affrontement jusqu'aux os de ses fesses, qu'elle appuyait avec férocité sur le dos décharné du mage. Une animosité qui avait rapidement pris le pas sur le stress, la fatigue, et la déshydratation chronique contre laquelle Morgan l'avait mise en garde et qui lui desséchait la gorge. Lentement, mais sûrement, remontait à la surface toute sa frustration, cette bête souffrante contenue en elle depuis son âge le plus tendre.

_Se venger_. Voilà tout ce que cette dernière lui réclamait. Donner la pareille pour chacune des blessures, la plus petite souffrance qui l'avaient tant meurtrie, faisant d'elle la loque sans estime qu'elle était. Une larme tiède et salée s'écoula sur la commissure de ces lèvres. Goutte d'une colère amère.

Les doutes n'avaient plus leur place. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Emma se sentait prête à aller au bout de ce geste inaltérable. Ne serait-ce que pour geler ce sourire horripilant de la grosse face de cet individu nauséabond ; cette rangée de dents parfaitement alignées qui la narguait d'un air moqueur, et faisait naître en elle une furieuse envie de faire du mal.

Emma glissa de nouveau le fragment d'étain dans le petit trou ensanglanté de sa nuque, approfondissant délicatement la pression au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Elle ne devait pas s'oublier ainsi. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu ce qu'elle désirait.

― _Où est Grant ?_

Sa main commençait à trembler tant elle avait du mal à se contenir. Ses dents étaient si serrées qu'elles étaient devenues caoutchouteuses.

― Répond-moi vite ou je te…

― Ça va ! protesta Ruben avec force, dont les yeux vacillants semblaient se remettre graduellement de l'attaque au fumigène. Il est pas venu, d'accord ? _Grant n'est pas venu avec nous !_

Toujours concentrée, Emma croisa son propre regard dans le miroir, décelant sans peine le soulagement qui s'y lisait. _Il n'était pas là._ Les battements de son cœur ralentissaient. _Grant n'était pas là._

Elle se serait volontiers écrouler par terre si la présence de Heller était la seule chose à redouter. Des mages plus puissants que la moyenne, Gun Fells en avait tout le tour de la ceinture. Emma accrut un peu plus le poids de son corps sur le sien, collant ses lèvres à son oreille gauche.

― Alors tu me dis _tout_. Le nom de ceux qui sont venus avec toi ici, et surtout comment vous avez retrouvé ma trace pour la _deuxième_ _fois._

Avant même d'avoir fini, Ruben partit dans une crise de toux phénoménale. Emma sentait sans difficulté son thorax se contracter, mais ne baissa pas sa garde. Lorsqu'il acheva de rependre toute sa salive sur le sol, il tourna de nouveau sa tête à quatre-vingt-dix degrés pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision. Elle pouvait voir chaque sillon sanguin dans ses globes oculaires.

― Tu devrais pourtant nous connaître depuis le temps, Emma, susurra-t-il d'une voix éteinte, mais presque amusée. Des hommes de peu de foi, oui, ça c'est certain. Mais qui préféreraient plutôt crever par le dard d'un scorpion des sables que de devenir des _soplones_.

Emma fronça les narines. Un brusque désir de mordre cette oreille rêche qui lui frôlait le menton lui monta à la bouche. Elle voulait l'arracher comme un animal, sentir le bout de cartilage impitoyablement broyé sous ses dents. Faire hurler son propriétaire de douleur, de cette même douleur qui l'animait, elle, depuis déjà deux nuits.

Ruben sembla saisir à son expression venimeuse qu'il était parvenu à la déstabiliser. Pour faire bonne mesure, Emma troua de nouveau sa nuque d'un geste vif, mais la conviction n'y était plus. À force, elle allait véritablement finir par le tuer sans obtenir de réponses.

― Dans ce cas, commença-t-elle d'une voix plus calme, dis-moi ce qu'il vous faudrait pour me laisser tranquille.

Les muscles de son corps commençaient à fatiguer. Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Ruben, lui, retrouve ses forces.

― Ce qu'il nous faudrait ? répéta ce dernier en croassant.

― Oui. Si vous êtes des hommes d'honneur, comme tu le prétends si bien, on devrait pouvoir arriver facilement à quelque chose qui ressemble à un _accord._

Ruben ne souriait plus. Il leva son menton sanglant, de telle sorte à pouvoir la dévisager un peu mieux. Le sang dans son cou suintait comme l'eau d'une fontaine. La soif qui l'assaillait monta brusquement d'un cran. Emma secoua la tête. Elle commençait à devenir folle.

― Et jusqu'où t'irais pour que l'on t'épargne ?

Les doigts qu'elle avait refermés sur l'éclat de miroir commençaient à saigner. Sa peau entaillée la piquait sourdement, mais cette douleur n'en valait même pas le nom. Emma promena pensivement son regard dans les cheveux trempés de sueur de Ruben. Elle savait depuis le début jusqu'_où_ elle irait. Dès l'instant où elle avait décidé de se terrer seule dans ce couloir humide, à attendre.

― Je serais prête à m'arracher le bras _moi-même_, siffla-t-elle d'une voix frémissante dans l'oreille qu'elle avait manqué de lui déchirer, si cela pouvait m'assurer de ne jamais revoir vos _sales têtes._

Toute l'assurance sous-entendue dans cette alternative radicale se dissipa sitôt formulée. Une partie d'elle-même ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Une autre riait à gorge déployée devant l'étalage de tant de vanité. Elle eut envie de brailler de toutes ses forces pour couvrir le sarcasme du premier et les moqueries du deuxième.

― _Ha !_ pouffa Ruben en retrouvant son hilarité. Et qu'est-ce que tu voudrais qu'on en fasse de ton _putain_ de bras ?

― Grant pourrait très bien l'enterrer, le faire empailler ou même le bouffer, j'en aurais rien à _foutre_ ! s'écria Emma dont le sang recommençait à bouillonner. Si c'est le seul moyen pour qu'il me croit morte et qu'il laisse tomber, je le ferai ! _Sans hésiter ! _

Ses mots se répercutèrent avec force contre les murs du couloir étroit dans lequel ils étaient couchés. Ruben la dévisagea deux secondes supplémentaires, avant d'éclater d'un rire soufflant, d'où perçaient de discrets couinements.

― _Ha !_ s'esclaffa de nouveau le mage, les yeux clos. Qui aurait cru que la petite gamine chauve qui se traînait tous les jours à la guilde aurait autant de tripes ?

Son biceps droit repoussa son pied d'un coup sec. Réprimant une exclamation surprise, Emma n'eut pas le temps de réagir et tomba à la renverse quand Ruben se releva d'un bond. Sa vue se brouilla lorsque son bras gauche atterrit sur le sol de briques. Elle réprima un cri, tandis qu'une nouvelle pensée intraitable se mettait à virevolter dans sa boite crânienne.

― Sauf que ça ne suffira pas, Emma. Ni avec moi, ni avec les autres.

_Elle avait échoué._

Furieuse contre elle-même, Emma se raccrocha de toutes ses forces au morceau de miroir, qu'elle pointa devant elle à l'aveuglette. Ruben poussa un grognement et lui tordit le poignet d'un geste sec. Sa seule arme lui échappa. Un hurlement de douleur franchit ses lèvres, qu'il fit taire d'une gifle vigoureuse au visage. La sensation de brûlure, suivi de l'engourdissement progressif de sa figure apporté par la force du coup lui coupa le souffle. Elle sentait les briques rigides s'amollir sous son crâne à mesure qu'elle remuait la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour s'échapper d'un mauvais rêve. Les doigts de Ruben se glissèrent jusqu'à son cou. La douleur indescriptible qui en découla eut pour seul mérite de ramener un bref instant sa vue à la normale.

Elle put discerner avec une netteté quasi-surnaturelle le visage brillant et concentré de Ruben au-dessus d'elle. Les muscles de ses mâchoires serrées saillant sous sa peau couverte de sang. Les rides plus ou moins marquées qui décoraient son front et les ailes livides de ses narines. Le blanc de ses yeux avait presque entièrement disparu, recouvert par un réseau enchevêtré de vaisseaux sanguins. Ses iris sombres, identiques à la plupart des natifs de ce pays, n'exprimaient plus grand-chose, à part la haine diffuse à travers ses doigts. Son propre reflet s'y distinguait également, impuissant et empli de rancune comme il l'avait toujours été.

Et bientôt sans vie, si elle ne faisait rien.

Prise d'un instinct de survie à présent familier, Emma porta sa main encore apathique et saignante à son cou pour écarter les siennes. Une lutte muette s'ensuivit pendant de longues secondes. Une ribambelle de jurons accrochée à ses lèvres tremblantes, elle parvint à agripper l'un de ses index et le plia sauvagement en arrière. Elle ne le lâcha pas tout de suite, le sommant silencieusement par le biais de la douleur de desserrer son emprise et de reculer. Ruben lui envoya une autre claque de sa main libre, mais Emma la supporta avec bien plus de facilités que la précédente. Le goût du sang se répandait lentement sur son palais. Ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus pour qu'elle puisse répondre à coups de pied. Tout ce qu'il lui restait était cet index épais, qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces dans son poing fermé.

Ne pouvant plus en supporter davantage, Ruben se décida finalement à délaisser sa gorge pour s'intéresser à sa propre main. Il s'apprêtait à lui casser définitivement le poignet quand les grognements d'effort qu'il poussait, à l'unisson avec les siens, muèrent soudainement en véritables gémissements blessés. Avant même de pouvoir comprendre, une vive brûlure secoua l'intérieur de sa paume. Jurant des propos incompréhensibles, Emma lâcha instantanément prise, avec la sensation d'avoir empoigné un morceau de charbon ardent. Ruben s'écarta aussitôt d'elle.

Complètement désarçonnée, elle le regarda s'écrouler par terre en hurlant à la mort, la tête entre les mains. Recroquevillé en boule, le mage gesticulait dans tous les sens en poussant des cris abominables, le corps parcouru de minuscules filaments de lumière qui disparaissaient sitôt apparus. Paniquée, Emma remonta ses genoux jusqu'à son cou dans une absurde tentative de protection, mais la scène irréelle qui se déroulait devant elle avait absorbé son regard. Dans un sursaut terrifiant, les prunelles de Ruben disparurent d'un seul coup sous ses paupières, et son corps arrêta de trembler.

Le silence auquel il fit place écrasa Emma dans la seconde. La respiration pantelante, parfaitement incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle scrutait avec effroi le visage inanimé de son assaillant, avec l'impression de tomber la tête la première dans un parterre nuageux. Elle pouvait encore sentir la trace chaude et invisible de ses doigts sur sa gorge, d'où sa voix n'osait plus sortir.

Son corps s'était cimenté au sol et au mur. Le geyser de sentiments qui l'avait soutenue jusqu'à cet instant s'était tari de lui-même. Lentement, Emma fourra sa main ensanglantée sous sa frange de mèches inégales, qui glissa sur la pellicule de sueur de son front. Un soulagement intense la gagnait peu à peu alors qu'elle continuait d'haleter sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle.

― Ne me remercie pas.

Les grosses bottes grises du mage blond s'arrêtèrent juste à côté d'elle. Les corps inertes de deux autres membres de Gun Fells, qu'elle n'eut même pas la force de regarder, s'écroulèrent sans ménagement sur le sol. Leurs armes étaient toujours dans leurs étuis, à la ceinture. Ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de les sortir.

― Est-ce qu'ils sont _morts_ ?

Elle fut surprise d'avoir retrouvé sa voix aussi rapidement. Au fond, cette question l'importait-elle vraiment ? Sans doute pas, mais il lui parut soudain vital de le savoir.

― Si je l'avais voulu, ils le seraient, répondit-il avec une simplicité déconcertante. Il me semblait t'avoir dit qu'ils étaient _pour moi_, continua-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

― Ce n'était pas à toi de le faire, répliqua-t-elle avec une profonde amertume. Ça, c'est ce que _moi_, je t'avais dit.

La lumière faiblit lorsqu'il passa devant la torche. Un simple coup d'œil suffit à Emma pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'avait rien. Ses cheveux en épi se dressaient toujours sur sa tête, comme soumis à la force électrostatique de leur propriétaire. Ses habits amples de voyage, qui ne présentaient pas la moindre tâche de sang, n'étaient même pas froissés. À croire que faire perdre conscience à deux d'entre eux ne lui avait pas posé la plus petite difficulté. Elle en éprouvait presque de _l'écœurement_, lorsqu'elle revoyait toutes celles qui s'étaient accumulées face à Ruben.

― Tu sous-entends que tu serais parvenue à les arrêter toute seule ? ricana-t-il d'une voix sarcastique. Alors que tu t'apprêtais déjà à crever la bouche ouverte avec celui-là ?

Emma se mordit la lèvre. Il leur ressemblait _tellement_. Depuis sa personnalité arrogante, une seconde nature chez eux, jusqu'à la manière qu'il avait de ne pas prendre au sérieux le moindre mot venant d'elle. Elle devrait en avoir l'habitude, mais n'en éprouvait au final qu'une plus vive déception.

Car ce type-là avait réussi. En dépit de tout ce qui s'était passé, il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait _réussi_. Là où, précisément, elle n'avait fait qu'échouer. Ce qui avait constitué une épreuve salutaire pour elle n'avait été qu'un simple jeu pour lui. Il s'en était extirpé sans la moindre égratignure, et avec un ego suffisamment intact pour qu'il puisse continuer à la regarder de haut.

_Quand la magie cesserait-elle de l'humilier ?_

― J'ai compris la leçon, merci, répondit-elle d'un ton empli d'aigreur, en s'aidant de son bras pour se relever. Merci pour le coup de main, aussi.

L'anesthésie légère de son bras avait disparu depuis longtemps, si bien qu'elle ne chercha même plus à cacher une énième grimace douloureuse.

― Où sont passés les autres ?

Emma se pencha pour récupérer les armes de Krat et d'Owen, qui présentaient des marques de brûlures sur tout le visage. Tout en se demandant jusqu'à quel point la magie occidentale pouvait être effroyable, elle soupesa les révolvers avec attention. Leur poids lui indiqua qu'ils étaient tous les deux chargés.

― Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'ils se sont tous séparés pour avoir plus de chance de me mettre la main dessus.

Le mage s'adossa au mur avec un mouvement de tête agacé : « Ne fais pas l'idiote. Tu sais très bien de qui je veux parler. »

Elle fit basculer le barillet du révolver de Krat et glissa les six balles graisseuses dans sa main avant de les fourrer dans sa poche. Elle hésita un instant, puis s'avança vers la lucarne aux barreaux et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour jeter l'arme dehors. La fenêtre était à peine plus élevée que le niveau du sol.

― Ils m'ont dit…, commença-t-elle d'une voix sourde en frottant sa paume sur sa cuisse pour la nettoyer. Ils m'ont dit que _tout ça_, c'était trop pour eux. Qu'ils avaient tous une famille, et qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de mourir ici. Alors, on s'est séparés.

Le mage blond s'abstint de tout commentaire. Emma était en train de décharger l'arme d'Owen quand il reprit de nouveau la parole.

― Et le _minus_ ? Je pensais que vous étiez censés tous les deux me talonner jusqu'à Fiore.

Son pantalon s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle en remplissait les poches de balles. À moins que ce fut ses propres jambes qui se transformaient en plomb. À l'image de son cœur qui, lui, s'était déjà durci comme du granit.

Elle y avait cru. En dépit de toutes les déconvenues essuyées au cours de sa vie, elle s'était désespérément accrochée aux paroles invraisemblables de ce garçon si extraordinaire. Et pendant un bref laps de temps dont ils ne maitrisèrent même pas les minutes, Emma avait pu entrevoir une mince lueur dans les lendemains menaçants qui se profilaient. Connaître ce sentiment lumineux et inédit de ne plus sentir seule. En devenant son allié, _le premier_, Max avait créé un lien de confiance terriblement solide entre elle et lui ; une corde qu'il était difficile de ne plus agripper, à présent qu'elle connaissait son existence.

― Il est parti avec eux, répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Aucun contrat de ne les reliaient. Max avait fait ses propres choix, et en avait parfaitement le droit. À elle de faire les siens.

― Ah, dit tout simplement le mage étranger avec indifférence. Et alors ? C'est quoi la suite ?

Emma se tourna vers lui pour le dévisager. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

― Celle qu'on avait prévue à l'origine, finit-elle par déclarer sur le même ton. Le fait qu'il ait finalement changé d'avis revient au même pour moi. Je ne peux plus rester ici, c'est suffisamment clair maintenant.

― Génial, maugréa-t-il en se détachant du mur. C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin, un boulet manchot cramponné à mes basques.

Emma le regarda s'étirer les bras sans parvenir à retenir la bouffée d'antipathie qu'il lui inspirait. Son arrogance était d'autant plus crispante qu'elle était justifiée. Dans un territoire où, à l'heure actuelle la concentration de magie était déjà bien minime, la sienne devait sans conteste faire partie des plus puissantes.

― Je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ne pas te gêner, rétorqua-t-elle en plissant le nez. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de m'indiquer le bon chemin. Tu ne me verras plus ensuite.

― Il y a intérêt à ce que ça soit vrai, marmonna le mage en bâillant ostensiblement. Tu étais déjà dans le faux quand tu prétendais que je ne devais _surtout _pas prendre ces zigotos à la légère.

Il foula du pied les côtes de Krat, toujours inconscient. Piquée au vif, Emma s'apprêtait à lui répondre d'un ton cinglant que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme lui, quand ce qu'elle vit derrière lui la cloua sur place.

L'ombre d'une silhouette humaine, parfaitement reconnaissable, était dissimulée au coin du mur où elle s'était elle-même cachée plus tôt. La couche de granit se fissura.

― _Embusqué !_ brailla-t-elle en braquant instinctivement l'arme qu'elle avait dans les mains. Ah !

Ses yeux s'arrondirent sur le révolver dont elle venait tout juste de retirer les balles. Toutes les injures du monde ne suffiraient pas à qualifier sa bêtise.

Le masque impassible d'Isaac jaillit de l'ombre.

Les frissons d'alerte qui secouaient le dos d'Emma s'évanouirent aussitôt. Ses doigts lâchèrent instantanément l'arme vide. Elle entendit à peine le bruit sourd de sa chute sur le sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, Emma se mit à reculer en secouant sa tête molle avec obstination. Rattrapée en une seconde par l'intégralité de ses terreurs infantiles. Mais, à l'inverse de ses cauchemars, remuer la tête ne suffisait pas à annuler l'existence de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Elle sentait le poids de son impuissance l'écraser à mesure que ses pas les rapprochaient. Les yeux écarquillés, Emma passa une main accablée sous sa frange et la tira en arrière, avec l'intention désespérée de se l'arracher.

_Ils allaient mourir. _

L'étranger avait rapidement fait volte-face et assené à Isaac un coup de pied circulaire qu'il évita de justesse. Le mage de Gun Fells ne portait pas d'arme, comme à son habitude. L'homme blond lui lança une remarque moqueuse. Les yeux en amande d'Isaac pivotèrent lentement vers lui, comme s'il venait de remarquer sa présence. Le sang d'Emma se figea dans ses veines.

― _Ne le laisse pas te toucher !_ hurla-t-elle mille fois trop lentement. Sa_ main_, elle ne doit pas…

Les poings entourés d'un halo électrique, l'intéressé tournait déjà son visage balafré et furieux dans sa direction : « Ferme-la, tu veux ? Je n'ai pas besoin de tes… ».

Il s'interrompit et croisa ses bras juste à temps devant son visage pour parer le coup frontal et fulgurant de son adversaire.

― Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir avec un coup pareil ? grogna-t-il avec un sourire qui dévoila ses canines pointues. Tu as beau être un peu plus résistant que les autres, tu n'es pas…

Arborant toujours l'expression neutre qui ne le quittait jamais, Isaac avait détendu son poing et avancé sa main tendue avec une vitesse si irréelle que le temps s'était suspendu à son geste. L'instant d'après, sa paume et ces cinq doigts recouvraient entièrement le visage figé du mage blond.

― _Non !_

La voix cassée d'Emma fut submergée par une avalanche de rugissements qui firent trembler les sols et les murs. Elle n'avait jamais entendu personne hurler ainsi. Pire encore que le condamné qui brûlait vif, ou celui qui s'était pris une balle de plomb en plein cœur. Cette souffrance-là, elle le savait, ne relevait même plus de l'ordre du physique. Ces cris de torture étaient ceux de l'âme elle-même.

Les poings éteints du mage blond s'hasardèrent confusément dans la direction de son bourreau, mais ce dernier tenait fermement son visage entre ses doigts funestes.

Ses genoux chancelèrent avant de flancher. Poussant des couinements terrifiés, Emma continua de s'éloigner à reculons, traînant son corps encombrant sur le sol humide, sanglotant avec des larmes qui ne venaient pas. Face à cette mort imminente, elle ne put que maudire une nouvelle fois ce ciel qui avait placé son existence sinueuse sous le sceau de l'impuissance. Ce sort qu'elle ne pouvait conjurer.

Ce qui restait de cette rancœur ragaillardit une fois de plus sa circulation sanguine. Ses idées se remirent lentement en place. Elle avait pourtant pris sa décision auparavant. Il était hors de question de mourir sans rien faire. _Sans rien tenter._

Le morceau de miroir gisait toujours près du mur où elle l'avait laissé tomber.

Son regard passa furtivement d'Isaac à l'éclat pointu. Ses doigts écorchés se replièrent sur la surface âpre des briques, et elle se redressa en tremblant sur ses orteils. La voix du mage blond s'éteignait peu à peu.

Ultime élan._ Dernière chance._

* * *

Il avait _froid_. L'ensemble de sa peau transpirait par tous ses pores, et pourtant, il avait _froid_. Si froid que ses dents s'entrechoquaient les unes contre les autres, et qu'il devait tenir ses mains serrées contre son estomac, où le blizzard lui dévastait les entrailles. Il avait _froid_, rien d'autre.

― … se nourrit des peurs les plus profondes pour les pousser à leur paroxysme… Personne au monde ne peut se défendre face à une magie pareille._ Personne._

Tout ce qu'il avait senti quand ce bonhomme lui avait touché le visage, c'était du _froid_ et rien d'autre que du _froid_. Le pire hiver qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Si rude et si vigoureux qu'il s'était retrouvé gelé de la tête aux pieds, incapable de bouger. Son corps restait celui d'un être humain, après tout. En dépit des pouvoirs divins qu'il renfermait, il se retrouvait indubitablement fragile face aux forces naturelles. C'était fâcheux, voire totalement pénible, mais quelque chose de parfaitement _normal_.

― Je sais ce que ça fait, dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Une larme solitaire pendue à ses cils s'écrasa sur son genou. Immobile, Luxus observa la minuscule tâche s'agrandir et assombrir légèrement la teinte de son pantalon.

La seconde suivante, il avait saisi Emma par le col de sa cape et l'aplatit violemment contre un mur. Il ignora consciencieusement sa grimace hideuse quand sa tête cogna contre les briques, ses deux pieds nus qui pédalaient dans le vide, et sa main libre qui lui griffait la peau du bras. Sa rage était si intense qu'il avait du mal à desserrer les mâchoires pour parvenir à l'exprimer.

― _Tout ça…_ _tout ça_, c'est de _ta faute_…, gronda-t-il en meurtrissant le tissu dans ses poings. C'est à cause de toi que j'ai dû… _que j'ai dû…_

Les paupières d'Emma se soulevèrent un peu plus alors qu'il tentait de mettre un mot sur la torture qu'il venait de subir. Jamais personne ne lui avait inspiré tant de ressentiment que cette gamine. Depuis cet air stupide avec lequel elle le dévisageait, jusqu'à ces odeurs insoutenables de sang et de transpiration qui se promenaient sur tout son corps.

― Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée, continua Luxus avec lenteur, de ce qu'il faut comme _volonté_ pour ne pas t'écraser _sur le champ_ le crâne contre ce mur?

Ses iris bruns le fixaient sans rien dire. Sa main ne bougeait plus, refermée autour de son poignet.

― _Est-ce que tu en as la moindre idée ? _rugit-il en la secouant de toutes ses forces.

Les commissures de ses yeux s'affaissèrent d'un seul coup, à l'instar de celles de ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent en tremblant.

― _C'est fini._

Son souffle chaud empestait le pissenlit.

Il scruta son visage avec incrédulité. Elle n'avait rien compris. Cette fille ne comprenait _strictement_ rien.

― C'est fini, répéta-t-elle en levant lentement sa main vers la tempe de Luxus.

Elle passa son pouce sur le coin de son œil gauche, essuyant la trace encore humide de cette seule larme qu'il avait versée.

Son corps ligoté bascula dans un gouffre sans fond.

Ses doigts lâchèrent son manteau d'eux-mêmes. Surprise, Emma retomba par terre en trébuchant à moitié. Sans un mot, Luxus se détourna d'elle d'un pas furieux et enjamba le corps du mage qu'elle avait eu par surprise, le morceau de verre toujours planté dans sa nuque sanguinolente. Elle lui dit quelque chose. Hurla, peut-être, mais il n'entendait déjà plus rien. Il ne voulait plus rien entendre. Plus jamais.

* * *

Lexique :  
- Datileros : dattiers  
- Soplones : balances, rapporteurs


	5. Arc I - Chapitre 4 : Sangre y lagrimas I

Il finit par découvrir le lacrima de communication dans l'une des poches intérieures de sa cape. Fébrile, il essuya nerveusement de ses doigts tremblants le sang poisseux qui s'était répandu sur la boule transparente. Cette trainée rouge qui lui filait la nausée.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, son crâne devenait le théâtre de bombardements sans fin. À l'instar du reste de son corps qui ne se mouvait plus que par simple automatisme, sa tête lourde et ballante subissait une série de vertiges accablants, et n'était plus soutenue que par la raideur de son cou. Il pouvait encore sentir chauffer chaque hématome que sa chute sur le sol de briques massif avait imprimé sur son visage. Et de temps en temps ondulait de nouveau cette vive douleur inconnue qui lui brûlait les artères avant de disparaître.

Il passa sa paume sale sous nez en reniflant de toutes ses forces, et ferma les yeux pour tenter de calmer les palpitations de la bombe à retardement nichée dans sa poitrine. Avaler sa salive lui décapait l'intérieur de la trachée. Se sentant lentement retomber dans l'inconscience, il leva avec une lenteur infinie le globe magique jusqu'à ses lèvres déchirées, tous les muscles de ses bras hurlant leur détresse à ce simple effort.

― _Grant Heller._

Aussitôt, une douce lueur éclaira l'intérieur de la sphère. Les rétines embrasées par tout le sel contenu dans ses larmes, le mage dut réduire sa vision à une minuscule fente de deux millimètres pour supporter l'aura lumineuse du lacrima. Le visage du nouveau maître de Gun Fells, brillant de sueur, ne tarda pas à apparaitre au centre, l'air surpris de l'identité de son correspondant.

― _Krat ?_

L'intéressé émit un son incompréhensible, qui signifiait qu'il l'entendait. Il humecta son palais pour se préparer à parler de manière audible, mais sa langue était encore plus râpeuse et rêche que la surface d'un rocher.

― Je pensais avoir confié ce lacrima à Isaac pour qu'il me fasse son rapport. Pourquoi c'est toi qui me contacte ?

Le mage ouvrit la bouche avec une torpeur appuyée. Seul un halètement agité put en émerger.

Un fulgurant éclair traversa le visage de Grant, qui grossit instantanément à l'intérieur du verre en tonnant : _« Où est Isaac ? »._

Baissant la tête, Krat se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang, incapable de supporter davantage l'implosion qui menaçait son cerveau. Ses jambes ankylosées se recroquevillèrent un peu plus, tandis que son détonateur cardiaque accélérait son rythme insoutenable. Tout son être voulait hurler sa peine, son désarroi. Brailler à en faire trembler la terre entière ; _gueuler,_ gueuler à en devenir complètement fou. Mais il avait perdu trop de compagnons de cette manière pour savoir que tout cela était déjà vain.

Combien de fois allait-il, faudrait-il encore le supporter ? _Combien de fois ?_

― Il… Il est là, à côté de moi, répondit-t-il sourdement en se concentrant sur le visage déformé de Grant. _Juste…_ là.

Sa voix vibrait sous la pression des sanglots qu'elle s'efforçait de contenir. Le mage, pourtant rodé à ce genre de choses, ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en voyant le sang gluant et foncé continuer sa course lente sur les briques par-delà la boule transparente. Le corps mutilé de son ami auprès duquel il venait de reprendre connaissance était figé dans cette immobilité sinistre qui terrorisait au plus haut point chaque regard se posant dessus. Cette aura invisible qu'il sentait l'épier avec froideur, faisant frémir toutes ses cellules alors même qu'il s'efforçait d'en oublier la présence. La nuque d'Isaac, pourtant à peine visible sous l'épaisseur du col de sa cape, formait un angle beaucoup trop biaisé pour parvenir à faire illusion. La vérité plantait impitoyablement ses griffes dans son ventre meurtri.

― _Il est mort_, lâcha Krat dans un souffle, en enfonçant ses deux index dans le coin de ses globes oculaires. On s'est fait avoir.

Un semblant de colère animait maintenant sa voix accablée. Secouant la tête, Grant jura si fort que son image se mit à trembler. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur son visage en soupirant. Maintenant que Krat avait commencé, les mots se bousculaient frénétiquement dans sa gorge pour en sortir.

― Juen s'est totalement planté, continua-t-il d'une voix teintée d'amertume. Ce n'est pas Emma qui les a attaqué, mais un autre mage que cette garce a réussi à mettre de son côté.

Grant émit un bruit terriblement désapprobateur, et planta ses yeux froids dans ceux de Krat, qui commençaient tout juste à se rentrouvrir.

― Un gars de chez nous ? s'enquit-il en grinçant des dents avec une gravité palpable. On a un _traidor_ ? Ici ?

Krat secoua la tête. Impossible que ce type aux cheveux jaunes soit du coin.

― Un _extranjero_. J'ai eu à peine le temps de le remarquer qu'il m'avait déjà eu.

Il leva impatiemment son bras, comme sous l'impulsion d'une décharge électrique : « Bordel, Grant, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? ».

L'intéressé ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, le menton calé dans le creux du pouce et de l'index. Krat lui avait rarement vu l'air aussi préoccupé. Il était prêt à parier que rien, de ce côté comme de l'autre, ne se déroulait selon ses prévisions.

― Où sont les autres ? Rub' ? Owen ?

Le mage se tourna automatiquement vers ses deux autres amis, toujours inconscients, dont il avait pris soin de vérifier qu'ils respiraient encore en se réveillant.

― Coincés dans les bras de _Morfeo_, répondit-il avec une désinvolture pincée. On nous a réunis ensemble pendant qu'on était encore dans les vapes, et on nous a pris toutes nos armes et nos munitions. Je te le dis, dès que je les retrouve, je leur fais la peau, à cette gamine et à son putain de _compadre_.

― Vous avez bien bloqué les entrées ?

Krat opina du chef. À présent qu'il y voyait plus clair, une brusque soif de vengeance le faisait lentement bouillonner, parvenant presque à lui faire oublier ses blessures piquantes, encore quelque peu douloureuses.

― On a laissé les deux nouveaux s'occuper de la seule entrée. Elle est piégée dans la galerie souterraine. Compte sur moi pour lui remettre la main dessus.

― Oublie ça, répliqua Grant en fronçant les sourcils. Maintenant qu'Isaac n'est plus de la partie, il faut avant tout penser à couvrir nos arrières.

Il fit une pause, promenant ses yeux sur sa gauche, là où Krat ne pouvait voir qu'un bout de paroi de l'ancienne mine.

― Très bien, reprit le Maître avec une autorité nouvelle, à l'issue de délibérations mentales. On enclenche le plan B. Te sens-tu capable de faire vite ?

Son interlocuteur s'immobilisa à son tour, considérant attentivement l'étendue de ses capacités restantes. Le ton de Grant ne laissait cependant pas supposer qu'il puisse répondre par la négative.

― _Hum._ Laisse-moi réveiller Rub' et Owen avant, grimaça Krat en se redressant péniblement sur son arrière-train. Il va aussi nous falloir du temps pour effacer toutes les traces…

― Très bien, répéta Grant du ton sec qui signifiait qu'il était en train de se reprendre. Je vais tenter de prévenir les deux autres pendant ce temps-là, s'ils n'ont pas déjà cané. _Grouillez-vous_.

Grognant dans son sens, Krat essuya hâtivement le mélange de sueur et de larmes qui recouvrait sa figure, et qui commençait à sécher en tiraillant sa peau. Soudainement plus revigoré, il se releva avec nettement plus de facilités qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

― On va essayer, marmonna-t-il en s'appuyant sur le mur pour retrouver son équilibre.

― Je ne pourrais strictement rien pour vous si vous vous faites repérer, déclara Grant de sa voix sérieuse et profonde. Je demanderai à Do' de vous envoyer le signal en temps voulu.

― Compris._ Extinction,_ murmuraKrat au lacrima, au même instant que Grant, faisant disparaitre leurs visages respectif des deux globes limpides.

* * *

Les yeux levés vers les étoiles éparpillées dans le ciel noir, Max respira un grand coup pour emplir ses poumons de l'atmosphère autrement plus vivifiante du dehors. Le silence velouté qui entourait le hameau lui plaisait infiniment plus qu'auparavant. Absorbant les pensées qui se livraient bataille dans son crâne et assourdissant leurs répercussions les plus tapageuses, cette quiétude absolue lui offrait un cocon protecteur où il n'avait plus besoin de réfléchir.

Affalé sur deux sièges du chariot, le garçon considérait attentivement la paume de sa main. Détaillant sans vraiment les voir les marques longilignes et abstraites qui s'y dessinaient, et dont certaines, comme voulait le croire bon nombre de niais, renfermeraient les secrets de sa vie future. Ses doigts engourdis se joignirent d'un seul coup. Concentré, Max garda le poing serré aussi longtemps que possible, indifférent aux imperceptibles protestations de ses phalanges. Ce ne fut qu'à la seconde où la mince membrane qui recouvrait ses jointures pâlit d'un jaune livide qu'il le rouvrit.

Ses paupières lasses ne clignèrent pas en avisant le tourbillon de sable qui prenait lentement vie au creux de sa main. Les fines particules terreuses et artificielles virevoltaient sans qu'aucune brise ne les soumette ; se multipliant à l'infini au fur et à mesure qu'elles jaillissaient de la surface de son épiderme, rejoignant une à une la danse mouvante et circulaire d'une tornade miniature. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, ce ballet à la fois lent et enragé, exécuté dans une mesure parfaitement silencieuse, l'avait toujours émerveillé. Il aimait à s'imaginer, enfant, flotter allègrement dans l'œil du vortex, le corps libéré de toute contrainte gravitationnelle, lorsque son père faisait apparaître dans sa paume l'une de ces tours de poussière pour l'amuser.

S'envoler _haut_. Si _haut_ que tous ses soucis seraient incapables de le suivre. Que le désert, le monde, disparaitraient à leur tour, et qu'il lui suffirait de tirer la langue pour connaître le goût des nuages. Si _haut, _enfin, que les étoiles s'offusqueraient de son intrusion dans leur sanctuaire céleste, et qu'il rirait de leur pudeur. Il s'en amuserait comme le gamin qu'il était, sans accorder un instant à sa descente inéluctable sur la terre ferme. Sans vouloir arrêter ce bref moment de béatitude absolue.

Le sable tourbillonnant qu'il avait créé s'évanouit dans les airs aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Son souffle vint chatouiller les lignes resurgies de sa main. Max poussa un profond soupir et fourragea dans ses cheveux. Des lustres, qu'il n'avait plus pensé à toutes ces histoires. Ces pans de réalité si lointains qu'ils en étaient devenus à moitié effacés, recouverts par l'épaisse couche du temps. De toutes les chutes, grandir était finalement la plus rude.

Max tressaillit légèrement lorsque le cheval attelé trépigna sur lui-même en soufflant avec impatience. Malgré l'obscurité, il pouvait voir onduler les reflets brillants de sa robe auburn, luisante et moite. Sa crinière lisse n'était pas du noir profond qui caractérisait tous les membres de la race des _mensajeros_, mais du même cuivre que le reste de ses poils, comme tous les chevaux communs, ordinaires. Le mage observa durant de longues secondes l'animal secouer la tête de bas en haut, sans doute à la recherche d'autre brins d'herbe à se mettre sous la dent.

_Être ordinaire._ N'avoir pour obligation que d'être soi-même. Tout le monde prétendrait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple, mais lui, Max, n'était pas comme tout _ce_ monde, justement. À l'inverse de ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie, il avait pris le parti d'être avant tout un homme, et non un mage. Un être humain dénué de quelconques particularités, voilà_ tout_ ce qu'il voulait être. Or, le flux magique qui parcourait ses veines comme le sang chez les autres, faisait partie intégrante de lui, et ne s'en détacherait pas. Il pouvait constater cela aux réflexes naturels qui le prenaient en situation de danger, où même maintenant, alors qu'il était plongé dans le doute. Ces deux conditions que tous ici jugeaient incompatibles, Max ne parviendrait jamais à les dissocier de lui, et demeurerait ainsi partagé entre deux forces contraires.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement retentissant. Les bras chargés de rouleaux de papiers et de vivres en tout genre, Mo' et Charles se dépêchèrent de sortir de la maison pour rejoindre la place où Max gardait le chariot. À la lumière faible de l'unique néon, le mage pouvait voir qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air content.

― 'Peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'on est en train de commettre un vol, commenta sobrement Mo' en déversant tous ses parchemins dans la carreta. Dépouiller des pauvres gens qui ne sont plus là.

― C'est précisément ce qu'on vient de faire, intervint son compagnon en faisant de même avec les provisions. Inutile de se voiler la face !

Leurs voix étaient tendues, agitées. Ne leur accordant pas un seul regard, Max contempla de nouveau sa main droite, sentant son dos se vouter un peu plus à chaque seconde. Sombrant sans le vouloir dans des méandres marécageux qui l'engloutissaient sans merci.

_« La magie est le plus beau don que l'on peut recevoir sur cette terre »._ Ses parents n'avaient jamais cessé de le lui répéter. En lui en enseignant les bases de l'apprentissage, assis autour de la table de leur petite cuisine, à Verde. En le congratulant avec enthousiasme lorsqu'il parvenait à faire apparaître des tordes de sables venues de nulle part. Et lui n'avait demandé qu'à les _croire_.

Iln'avait rien demandé d'autre que de croire aux mensonges qu'ils lui débitaient sans vergogne.

― Si je me souviens bien, repartit énergiquement Charles en saisissant la première carte qu'il avait à sa portée, Enero se situe un peu plus au sud de Casaluna.

Il la déplia en l'aplatissant sur le plancher de la carreta. Le plan était si détaillé qu'on distinguait à peine la couleur donnée au Desierto sous toutes les indications. La deuxième qu'il déploya était une carte du Royaume du Midi.

― J'ai pris toutes celles qui me tombaient sous la main, se justifia Mo' avec humeur en s'appuyant sur la ridelle du chariot pour reprendre son souffle. Pas le temps de faire le tri.

Son compagnon ne broncha pas, mais replia les cartes avec plus de frénésie et d'agacement que nécessaire.

― Comment se fait-il que personne ne soit encore revenu ? grimaça-t-il en montant rapidement sur le marchepied du cocher. On s'est justement dépêché en pensant que vous n'attendiez plus que nous ! On…

Le visage figé de Max reprit lentement contenance lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Charles s'était interrompu pour le regarder fixement. Décontenancé, Max le dévisagea à son tour, sans comprendre. Ses yeux cillèrent, une fois, comme ils l'avaient déjà fait et le feraient encore. Sa vision se brouilla brièvement. Le souffle du mage s'assourdit aussitôt, et finit par s'éteindre comme la flammèche d'une bougie.

Lentement, la goutte de liquide lacrymal se mit à poursuivre paresseusement sa route sur les sillons de sa peau. Le garçon pétrifié pouvait la sentir survoler l'arrête de son nez, avant de s'engager sur l'ourlet de sa lèvre supérieure et de chatouiller ses commissures pour les saluer ; laissant sur son sillage une longue trainée tiède que l'air autour de lui rendait glacée.

Elle acheva sa course en s'abattant sur le dos de sa main. Il eut à peine le temps de constater ce qui lui arrivait qu'une autre vint s'écraser au même endroit. Effaré, Max palpa lentement sa joue du bout des doigts, devenue humide sous le passage de toutes ces perles salées qui roulaient dessus sans s'arrêter. Ces mêmes larmes qui naissaient au moindre battement de ses cils ; celles qu'il retenait depuis toutes ces années.

Une brusque envie de rire lui tordit la bouche._ Il était si misérable._

En proie à une gêne indescriptible, il s'empressa d'enfouir ses yeux dans la manche de son uniforme, et de frotter avec acharnement ses paupières sur le tissu noir. Mo' et Charles ne dirent rien, mais leurs regards suffisaient amplement à Max qui ne sut bientôt plus où poser le sien.

― _Max_, commença Mo' d'une voix terriblement douce. Ecoute, tu devrais…

― _Non !_ protesta-t-il avec vigueur en portant puérilement ses mains à ses oreilles. Je ne veux rien savoir ! _Rien_, vous m'entendez ?

_« Cesse de faire l'enfant ! Puisqu'on te dit que nous n'avons pas eu le choix ! » _Des portes claquèrent. Des bruits de pas empressés sur le plancher grinçant. La tension et le stress environnants rendait l'oxygène irrespirable. Des voix, lasses et suppliantes. Et des larmes, des larmes à n'en plus finir.

― Vous aviez parfaitement le choix, marmonna-t-il entre ses dents comprimées, les genoux ramenés à son buste dans cette position qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Je saisque _vous l'aviez._

Ainsi était la vérité. Crue, exécrable ; repoussante dans toute sa splendeur.

Ils lui avaient préféré la magie. Préféré une fois de plus à leur propre fils ; _la dernière_.

_« Un petit cactus isolé, un jour se mit sur ses deux pieds ; voulant parcourir ce monde magique dont il avait tant rêvé. »_ Voilà comment débutait ce conte pour enfants qu'il leur réclamait sans arrêt, le soir venu. L'histoire du cactus qui décidait de partir à l'aventure.

Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses bras lorsque des dizaines de brides de paroles lui revinrent en mémoire avec une netteté saisissante. Elles repassaient au ralenti, ou au contraire si vite qu'elles le percutaient à peine. Son esprit se purgeait de lui-même.

L'une des dernières étaient celle d'une simple inconnue sanguinolente qui était parvenue à tout gâcher en se faufilant dans la réserve du restaurant. Une fille ne représentait rien, mais qui pourtant bouleversait les parties de l'équation, encore et encore, sans interruption. Sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire.

_« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir accordé ta confiance. » _

C'était faux. _Complètement faux._

Max avait cessé de faire confiance à qui que ce soit, mage ou non, et ce depuis longtemps. Il ressemblait à ce genre d'individus d'apparence tout à fait banale, mais si constamment amers que la rancune avait fini par rendre l'intérieur stérile. S'il continuait à vivre au milieu des autres, en marge, c'était par simple défi. Rien de plus.

Le mage enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Son cœur neuf, à peine remis de ses lésions, savait pertinemment que toute cette histoire ne pouvait que se terminer de cette façon. Qu'elle déciderait de rester et lui de partir, aussi lâchement et égoïstement que possible. Qu'il finirait par lui lâcher la main, l'abandonner comme il l'avait lui-même été.

L'air contenu dans ses poumons devenait abrasif. Mo' s'agenouilla à côté de lui, et posa sa main sur son avant-bras. Ce contact liquéfia tout l'écœurement que Max s'inspirait lui-même, faisant de même pour son envie répugnante de se marrer.

_Il était décidément bien le fils de ses parents. _

Plusieurs kiwis chutèrent d'un sac en papier, et rebondirent sur le plancher. Dans un grognement dément, Max se releva d'un bond et franchit en sautant la ridelle du chariot. Mo' étouffa une exclamation, Charles cria son nom. Ses pieds se réceptionnèrent mal sur le sol meuble, et il trébucha misérablement dans le sable. Se relevant tant bien que mal, il se mit à courir comme un dératé, les jambes engourdies et le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles. La pensée qu'il était en train de se diriger vers sa propre mort lui frôla l'esprit sans même s'y arrêter.

Il ne passerait certainement pas le reste de sa vie à ruminer d'autres regrets.

* * *

Son cœur affolé refusait de se calmer. Elle pouvait sentir ses battements de détresse échauffer la totalité de son corps, étouffant sous la cape lourde qui pesait sur ses épaules. Les bruits de pas au-dessus de leurs têtes ne faiblissaient pas, bien au contraire ; ils se calaient avec une cadence impressionnante sur les martèlements de son pouls agité.

― Pousse-toi de là si tu ne veux pas que je te le dise dans une autre _langue_, siffla le _rubio_ en menaçant son visage de son arme électrique.

Ses pieds retrouvèrent brusquement la terre ferme. Hébétée, Emma dévisagea son interlocuteur sans parvenir à y concentrer son attention. Elle frémit d'appréhension en détaillant l'énorme poing rayonnant que le mage avait brandi sous son nez ; mais, comme aimantés par une force invisible, ses yeux revinrent instantanément fixer le plafond avec anxiété.

― _T-Tu ne comprends pas, _murmura-t-elle dans un souffle effrayé en tendant son corps comme un arc devant le sien. Ils vont te _tuer_. C'est tout ce que tu vas gagner si je te laisse passer… _Mourir. _

Cette fois, il ne leva pas les yeux au ciel, et ne ricana pas non plus. Au contraire, ses mâchoires étaient devenues hermétiques. Emma pouvait voir les veines de ses tempes battre sous la pression, tout en relief. Elle scruta ses iris céruléens pour y chercher ce qu'elle pensait avoir deviné, et se mordit la lèvre. Cet homme était à _deux doigts_ de la frapper.

Mais elle ne le laisserait pas remonter cet escalier. Pas tant qu'elle pourrait encore tenir debout.

De nouveaux chocs la firent sursauter en relevant la tête, comme si le plafond était sur le point de s'effondrer. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à croupir ici. Les mages de Gun Fells n'auraient plus qu'à se baisser pour les cueillir. Mo' émit de nouveau un frisson qu'elle tenta de cacher derrière une fausse toux. Tous les autres s'étaient resserrés. Max, dont la pâleur contrastait vivement avec l'uniforme, scrutait lui aussi les briques du plafond à la moindre vibration.

― _Bon sang, _Emma ! Laisse-le y aller ! lui lança-t-il d'une voix forte, d'où pointait une légère panique, en lui adressant un regard sévère.

― _Oui _! hurla la femme anonyme, qui s'agrippait de toutes ses forces au bras du vieux Jero. Qu'il y aille, s'il peut leur régler leur compte !

Emma croisa l'un après l'autre toutes les expressions courroucées qui lui étaient adressées. Morgan fronçait tellement les sourcils que ces derniers ne formaient plus qu'une seule et même ligne. Sa bouche inutilement ouverte se referma comme un collet pour oiseaux. Elle serra les dents, en s'efforçant de contenir la rage qu'ils lui inspiraient tous. Ces _imbéciles _qui ne savaient rien des dangers qui les attendaient, là, derrière son unique bras tendu qui commençait à fatiguer.

― Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée, grinça-t-elle en détachant soigneusement les syllabes, les narines frémissantes de fureur, des chances moyennes de survie d'un individu non-armé dans une fusillade ?

Le soupir impatient que poussa le mage blond la fit sortir de ses gonds, et elle se mit à rugir : « Elles sont de zéro ! _Zéro _! Ça ne leur demanderait même pas un 0,26ème de seconde pour tous nous liquider, et ce sans le moindre effort ! ».

Les autres se lancèrent des regards apeurés. La pomme d'Adam de Jero faisait des cabrioles incroyables.

― J'aimerais bien voir ça, siffla le mage blond en la défiant du regard. Tout le monde sait qu'il faut une grande puissance pour pouvoir tuer avec une arme magique. Chez moi, c'est juste bon pour exterminer les taupes et toute la vermine.

Son bras retomba d'un seul coup. Emma eut un mouvement vif de la tête, comme si on venait de coller un glaçon sur sa nuque, et se tourna vers lui. Elle devait forcément avoir mal entendu.

― Je suppose, dit-elle d'un ton doucereux avec un sourire en coin alors qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu amusée, que tu considères dans ce cas ce qui m'est arrivé comme un « incident inoffensif » ? Que, si je l'avais voulu, j'aurais pu renvoyer ce tir de lacrima d'un simple revers de la main, comme ça ?

Elle envoya une pichenette sur l'épaule du mage qui lui souriait d'un air si féroce qu'il semblait sur le point de la mordre.

― Pourquoi me le demander si tu connais déjà la réponse ?

Le sourire d'Emma s'évanouit. Si un poing électrique ne se trouvait pas entre eux, il y avait longtemps qu'elle lui aurait sauté à la gorge. La manière dont il sous-estimait ce dont elle s'efforçait si désespérément de le mettre en garde lui donnait une furieuse envie de lui crever les deux yeux.

― Eh bien, si tu croies que ce n'est qu'une question de puissance ou de résistance physique, tu te trompes lourdement. Ton pays est peut-être « magiquement » plus avancé que le nôtre, et même sur tout le reste, mais cela fait bien longtemps qu'ici, il n'est plus juste question de _magie_ quand on parle d'armes. Maintenant, il suffit d'un seul tir, _un seul_, pour s'assurer que celui qui est en face va crever. _Mage ou pas_.

L'étranger haussa légèrement ses sourcils clairs, mais resta silencieux. Emma n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle venait de vanter les mérites de sa guilde. La jeune fille passa ses doigts sur son front humide. Elle devait vraiment perdre la tête.

― Ça ne sert à rien de discuter de ça maintenant ! intervint finalement Mo' avec colère. Il faut décider de ce qu'on va faire pour éviter ça!

― Que voulez-vous qu'on fasse ? rétorqua la femme. _Nous battre_, peut-être ? Non, ce qu'il faut, c'est avant tout trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici, et _vite_ !

Elle avait braillé ce dernier mot en rejetant le bras de Jero qu'elle tenait avec force. Emma la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas furieux dans le large couloir sombre, seulement éclairé par la main parcourue d'éclairs du mage blond.

― Non, attendez ! beugla-t-elle en se lançant à sa poursuite. Il faut qu'on reste ensemble, nous séparer serait le pire scénario possible !

La femme brune donna une claque sur la main qu'elle posa sur son épaule pour la retenir. Elle ralentit sa course, et lui lança un regard venimeux en la menaçant de son index.

― _Ne me touche pas !_ cracha-t-elle avec véhémence. J'en ai plus qu'assez de me retrouver mêlée à vos histoires sordides ! J'ai sciemment accepté de supporter votre présence jusqu'à ce maudit village après ce vous m'avez fait vivre, mais ma tolérance a des limites ! Je sais bien que ce genre de choses ne compte pas dans ta petite tête d'égoïste, mais il y a un petit garçon de huit ans qui m'attend en ce moment-même à Enero, et il est hors de question que je le laisse seul. Je le rejoindrai, _tôt ou tard_ !

Emma était si abasourdie qu'elle en avait le souffle coupé. La femme ria de son expression confuse ; d'un rire particulièrement dénué d'humour.

― J'en étais sûre, reprit-elle d'un air entendu. Ça ne t'a même pas traversé l'esprit, _hein_ ? La possibilité que peut-être, le monde ne se limite pas à _toi _et juste à_ toi _? Et pourtant, je suis sûre de ne pas être la seule…, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers les autres qui n'avaient pas réagi jusque-là.

Les yeux écarquillés, Emma suivit son regard dédaigneux. Comme si l'univers s'était recouvert d'un voile, elle ne put que remarquer les doigts entrelacés de Mo' et de Charles, qui avaient baissé la tête d'un même mouvement. Les rides et les tâches de vieillesse qui constellaient les mains et le visage fermé de Jero. L'anneau argenté que Morgan portait à son annulaire gauche, qu'il faisait inconsciemment tourner autour de son doigt. La netteté de ces détails auxquels elle n'avait même pas prêté attention lui pinça le cœur, déjà bien mis à mal.

_Qui était-elle pour dépouiller ces gens de leur vie ?_

Sa gorge devenait si sèche que sa salive perdait sa viscosité. Emma passa sa main sur la bouche, dont les lèvres séchées se craquelaient comme de la vieille peinture. Elle avait si soif qu'elle se sentait prête à lécher les briques des murs pour en absorber l'humidité. Un silence épais s'était installé.

Un pincement désagréable lui pressa les aisselles. Ses entrailles hurlèrent lorsqu'elle contempla de nouveau le plafond. Plus aucun son ne leur parvenait de là-haut. Les bruits si caractéristiques de pas précipités s'étaient déplacés.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'ouverture qui menait à l'escalier en colimaçon par lequel ils étaient descendus.

― _Luz_ ! ordonna une voix lointaine.

Emma sentit son visage se décomposer.

Aussitôt, l'escalier s'éclaira de la lueur orangée des torches murales qui s'y trouvaient. Et, comme un serpent colossal fait de dominos, des dizaines de flammes apparurent les unes après les autres dans celles qui peuplaient toute la galerie souterraine. Ce brusque apport de lumière les aveugla totalement.

Le cri qui s'était perdu dans son œsophage ne suffirait pas à décrire toute l'horreur qu'elle ressentait.

Quelqu'un se précipita vers l'embrasure. Emma, plus perdue que jamais, eut à peine le temps de reconnaitre Max que ce dernier avait projeté ses deux bras devant lui. Deux gigantesques rouleaux de sable jaillirent instantanément de ses paumes pour se glisser dans l'escalier. Une seconde plus tard, une paroi dense de poussière et de silice avait bouché l'entrée.

― _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?_ leur cria Max en se retournant, le visage à présent orangé. _Courrez, bon sang !_

Le petit groupe n'eut pas à se le faire répéter. Dans un hurlement collectif à moitié-étouffé, tout le monde prit ses jambes à son cou et se hasarda à perdre haleine dans les tunnels de la galerie. Les claquements de leurs semelles sur les briques faisaient plus de vacarme qu'un troupeau de _búfalos_ qu'on aurait lâché dans l'arène, mais ce n'était plus que le cadet des soucis du groupe qui voyait défiler les portes.

Chaque pas supplémentaire tordait un peu plus les muscles de ses jambes. Ses pieds compressés criaient à l'aide, les talons si broyés qu'ils n'existaient plus. Au bord de la nausée, Emma n'était plus poussée que par l'élan de Morgan et de Max, qui avaient placés leurs mains dans son dos pour l'aider à tenir la distance.

― _Nom du ciel _! jura Morgan en scrutant rapidement chaque nouvelle porte qui apparaissait. Elles se ressemblent toutes ! Aucun moyen de savoir si une mène à la sortie !

Les portes en ferraille étaient en effet toutes strictement similaires. Charles et Mo' eurent beau en forcer la plupart, elles se révélaient de plus complètement hermétiques ; se succédant si vite que leur défilé lui donnait le tournis. Les murs étaient également identiques en tout point, si bien qu'ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond à chaque virage. La sangle de fortune qui retenait le vieux canon dans son dos commençait à l'étrangler à mesure que ce dernier était balloté dans tous les sens.

― Il… Il faut forcer une porte, murmura-t-elle avec tout le souffle qui lui restait. Prenez ce canon pour en enfoncer une !

― _Et laquelle _? répliqua Max avec colère, en embrassant du bras toutes celles qui se trouvaient sur leur droite. Elles ne peuvent pas toutes conduire à une sortie, il ne doit y en avoir qu'une seule dans le lot !

― Alors les murs ! riposta Emma sur le même ton, que cette course rendait à fleur de peau. _Toi,_ tu pourrais enfoncer les murs !

― _Tu es folle ! _repartit Max en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Tu te souviens de toutes les marches qu'on a descendues ? Il doit bien avoir des dizaines de tonnes de sable derrière ces briques ! Tu tiens à ce qu'on se fasse…

Un mur leur fit de nouveau face, garni comme les autres de portails de métal. Des gouttes de sueur dégoulinaient de son front. Emma pouvait sentir sa propre haleine de souffre s'échapper de ses lèvres. Additionnée à la senteur fétide du sang dont regorgeait le tissu de ses vêtements, son odeur corporelle malmenait son estomac sans discontinuer.

― _On est… perdu_, gémit Mo' en reprenant son souffle. Ils vont finir par nous rattraper ! _Ils vont nous tuer !_

Charles, le visage grave, enlaça sa figure brillante encadrée d'un casque de cheveux bouclés. La main sur la poitrine, Jero s'était appuyé sur le mur, victime d'une brusque quinte de toux.

― Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous ? s'écria Max en fronçant les sourcils.

― On ne sait même pas ce qu'on cherche ! protesta Charles. Ou même s'il y a _vraiment_ une sortie, ici !

La femme anonyme poussa une plainte soufflante. Elle avait plaqué ses mains sur sa bouche, le dos collé contre le mur. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis sur un point invisible.

― _Je ne reverrai jamais mon fils_, sanglota-t-elle, mortifiée, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses doigts. _Je ne le reverrai jamais !_

En entendant ses pleurs, Emma fut prise d'un vertige si intense qu'elle sentit son crâne se vider de tout ce qu'il contenait.

― Ne dites pas n'importe quoi ! aboya Morgan en se précipitant vers elle pour lui saisir les poignets et les secouer vigoureusement. On va sortir d'ici ! Tous ensemble !

La femme ne répondit rien, continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes. Morgan, dépité, finit par lui lâcher les mains, et elle se laissa tomber à genoux, glapissant sans la moindre retenue.

Emma comprit toute l'étendue du mot « culpabilité » en croisant le regard impuissant de Morgan et de Jero. Ce sentiment étrangement chaud qui n'était en rien agréable, faisant chauffer ses joues, sa nuque, et glaçant son intestin. Celui qu'elle sentait s'imprimer à caractères gras sur son organe palpitant, à grands coups de pioche.

Morgan remonta ses lunettes, et se laissa tomber à son tour contre le mur, à droite d'une autre porte. Une porte de métal gris, dépourvue de poignée. Emma s'immobilisa. Chaque centimètre carré de sa peau se couvrit de chair de poule.

― _Nom du…, _haleta-t-elle avec é -vous…_ Poussez-vous vite !_

Elle se jeta littéralement sur la paroi qui résonna sous ses phalanges. Sentant de désagréables substituts de larmes lui monter aux yeux, Emma caressa du plat de la main le fer de la porte, vieux de trente ans. La joie enveloppait lentement son estomac contracté comme une douce liqueur.

― Emma ?

Les yeux fermés, celle-ci ignora la voix hésitante de Max, et pressa ses lèvres sur l'acier froid à l'odeur si particulière ; celle qui, à défaut d'être bonne, finissait par devenir positive tant elle avait imprégné ses narines. Elle en inspira tout l'arôme dans le silence le plus total, submergée en un instant par tous ses souvenirs passés.

― C'est celle-là, déclara-t-elle d'une voix cassée en rouvrant les yeux.

* * *

Hors d'haleine, Max arriva près du trou creusé dans les briques du conduit de cheminée. Il plaça ses mains dans le creux de ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle, les poumons remplis des particules de sable qu'il avait inspiré. Il se redressa péniblement, les doigts repliés postés dans le bas de son dos, adressant une grimace de douleur au ciel étoilé. Puis, prenant une grande inspiration qu'il espérait également emprunte de courage, il se glissa dans le trou du conduit en cherchant du pied le premier barreau de l'échelle.

L'atmosphère lourde qui régnait dans la fausse cheminée l'oppressa sitôt qu'il eut descendu les cinq suivants. Les deux pieds tordus par les fines barres de métal fixées aux briques qui leur rentraient dedans, Max fit de son mieux pour descendre le plus vite possible, avec l'impression de s'enfoncer dans une vieille mine. Malgré l'étroitesse des lieux, il pouvait apercevoir sans difficulté une mince lueur l'attendre en bas, provenant de l'Atelier abandonné depuis plus de vingt ans.

Les lèvres pincées, Max balaya son hésitation d'un geste imaginaire de la main et sauta sur le foyer de la cheminée, dépouillé de la moindre bûche. Il s'agenouilla près de la minuscule ouverture du foyer, et posa avec soulagement un pied sur la terre ferme. Le mage extirpa la moitié de son corps à travers le trou, et faillit perdre l'équilibre lorsque sa seconde partie se joignit à l'autre. Pris dans son élan, Max se rattrapa à temps pour ne pas heurter un étendoir compliqué de récipients en verre.

Cette pièce, hostile à la moindre liberté de mouvement, était à peine plus grande que les sanitaires du restaurant. Son plafond haut était inaccessible, et les murs surchargés d'étagères remplies à craquer de parchemins et de caisses en bois contenant divers bocaux. L'Atelier était ce genre de lieu hors du temps, encore chargé de son histoire qui se diluait dans toutes ses particules de poussière. Le quartier tombé de Nada lui avait également inspiré cette sensation de vestige à ne pas déranger.

Le petit bureau croulait sous divers instruments de mesure et de cuisine, et l'espace réserve à l'emplacement des jambes n'existait plus, englouti par un amoncellement de parchemins roulés et de caisses. Max passa ses doigts sur le bord du tabouret vieillot qui patientait devant. Imaginant presque sans effort le dos vouté d'une petite fille qui, assise dessus, manipulait les uns après les autres les pots de poudre et les casseroles.

Quelque chose crissa sous ses pas. Ses paupières se soulevèrent lorsqu'il avisa les éclats brillants qui clairsemaient le sol. Max pouvait sentir son menton trembler en contemplant le cadre du miroir brisé, gisant à moitié caché sous une étagère.

_Comme si les choses pouvaient être aussi simples._

* * *

― _Je n'arrive pas à y croire !_

Immobile comme les autres, Max regardait sans rien dire Emma s'extasier sourdement. Sa figure, baignée par l'orange des lampes qu'elle avait allumées d'un mot, scrutait avec une fascination tout ce sur quoi ses yeux se posaient. Morgan fut le dernier à entrer, et se hâta de refermer la porte derrière lui. Il lui désigna la serrure d'un mouvement de tête. Le mage opina du chef et pointa le trou rouillé de l'index. Une anguille de sable ne tarda pas à s'infiltrer dans la serrure, et acheva d'enclencher le déclic qui signifiait qu'ils étaient à présent enfermés. Et pour l'instant, saufs.

― J'espère que ce mage ne fera pas de conneries, soupira Morgan avec une grossièreté pour le moins surprenante. Je ne l'ai même pas vu nous fausser compagnie.

― Ce_ crétin _! fulmina Emma en faisant vibrer son bras en écharpe. Il rira moins lorsqu'il se fera plomber la cer…

Mo' agita ses mains dans un geste hystérique pour la faire taire : « _Chut ! _Tais-toi,_ bon sang ! »._

Tous avaient dressé l'oreille, attentifs au moindre son qui leur parviendrait du couloir qu'ils venaient de quitter. Serrés les uns contre les autres dans l'étroit cagibi, Max pouvait presque entendre battre à tout rompre le cœur de Jero, sur sa gauche. Les secondes passèrent, les minutes également, à peine dissoutes dans cette attente sourde et pour le moins angoissante.

― Je n'entends rien, murmura Charles, qui s'était collé à la porte de fer. J'espère qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence de cet endroit… Au fait, c'est quoi _cet endroit_, au juste ?

― Un Atelier, chuchota l'intéressée en se débarrassant du vieux canon de son dos. Ça n'aurait jamais pu tomber mieux !

Max fut frappé de l'exaltation presque enfantine qu'elle affichait en se mettant à fureter dans les cartons et les parchemins qui dépassaient des étagères. Comme une petite fille farfouillant dans un vieux grenier. Cette nouvelle vision fantasque de son caractère le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

― Il y avait la même salle à la guilde, expliqua-t-elle en examinant rapidement ce qu'elle sortait des cartons. J'ai dû voir au moins dix mille fois dans ma vie cette porte de fer sans poignée. C'est normalement ici que les armes sont révisées et réparées, et surtout que toutes les munitions sont fabriquées et stockées. _Bon sang !_ jura-t-elle en jetant un carton vide. Il n'y a plus rien !

Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la profondeur de l'étagère, tandis que les autres saisissaient avec lenteur ce que tout cela signifiait réellement.

― _Mais…_ Alors, les _clandestins_ qui se cachaient là-haut….

― Des _mages_, termina simplement Morgan en saisissant un parchemin avec curiosité. Comme ce qu'on supposait au début. Des mages résignés à se reclure ici, pendant la Grande Guerre. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à voir cela de mes propres yeux… Surtout ici.

Les lieux étaient étrangement épargnés par le temps et la poussière, moins cependant que l'étage supérieur. Max frémit en tentant d'imaginer les raisons de cette propreté inexplicable.

― Je me demande si c'est aussi la raison de la balise posée par le gouvernement à l'entrée, intervint Charles, les bras croisés.

Dissimulant un halètement effaré, Max laissa son imagination errer dans les corridors interminables de la galerie ; repeuplant cette fourmilière abandonnée d'une multitude de visages effrayés qui y vivaient cachés, réduits au silence. Si nombreux qu'il ne pouvait les compter.

― Qu'est-ce que tu cherches, Emma ? siffla-t-il brusquement, irrité du début de raffut qu'elle s'acharnait à provoquer. Tu veux nous faire repérer ?

Cette dernière hérissa ses cheveux courts en se grattant la tête avec ardeur : « Je ne sais pas, moi ! Des armes, des bombes, des munitions… N'importe quoi ! _Hé, ne touchez pas à ça ! »_

Elle se releva hâtivement pour se précipiter vers Mo' et lui retirer un bocal de poudre irisée des mains.

― Vous êtes folle ou quoi ? caqueta-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux. Quand j'étais petite, il m'a suffi de respirer une seule fois de ce truc-là pour me réveiller le lendemain avec l'intégralité de mes cheveux restés sur l'oreiller.

Mo' passa aussitôt ses doigts dans ses longues boucles, muette d'horreur, avant de plonger sans plus de façon ses deux mains dans ses poches. Celle de Morgan, qui s'apprêtait à prendre un petit pot intriguant de couleur sombre, fit bien vite demi-tour. Emma reposa prudemment le bocal, et haussant les épaules, se replongea dans ses recherches.

― La sortie est par-là, affirma-t-elle en finissant par dénicher un vieux fusil. Le trou de cheminée.

Elle indiqua un creux étroit que Max avait pris pour un vieux four inutilisé. Le garçon tomba des nues, à l'image de tous les autres.

― _Ça_, c'est la sortie ? s'effarèrent d'une même voix Mo' et la femme brune en se pressant vers l'âtre de la cheminée. On n'y voit rien là-dedans !

― Technique de fuite classique, répondit rapidement Emma sans même les regarder. Il suffit de monter l'échelle et une fois en haut, de glisser un explosif, grenade de préférence, dans le conduit pour supprimer ses poursuivants et effacer toutes les traces, par la même occasion. Vous devriez vous dépêchez.

Ils la regardèrent tous ouvrir un coffret de bois et en sortir une petite pierre grise avec une exclamation dépitée. Elle la constata sévèrement pendant plusieurs secondes, avant de soupirer et de la fourrer dans la poche lâche de son pantalon.

― _Bille de fumigène,_ marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Tu parles d'un stock.

― _T-Tu ne viens pas avec nous ?_ balbutia Mo' en ouvrant de grands yeux. Tu… Tu vas les affronter ? _Dans ton état_ _?_

― Il le faut bien ! râla Emma à voix forte en fronçant les sourcils. Vous avez vu avec quelle facilité ils viennent de me retrouver ? Si je parviens à m'enfuir encore une fois, désormais rien ne me dit que ce sera pour de bon. Il faut absolument que j'en finisse, ici-même. Avoir trouvé cet endroit est déjà une chance à ne pas gâcher.

Le pouls de Max s'accéléra. Sa bouche devint brusquement sèche, sachant d'avance que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

Emma souffla de nouveau et les chassa d'un geste de la main : « Partez maintenant. Sinon notre avantage disparaîtra. Je ne peux pas garantir que les membres de la guilde ne connaissent pas l'existence de cet Atelier. Bonne vie, surtout. »

Mo' s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Charles, hochant brièvement la tête en direction d'Emma, lui saisit les épaules et la poussa en direction du trou de la fausse cheminée. L'un après l'autre, chacun des passagers, une expression terriblement pincée sur le visage, la saluèrent sans un mot avant de se faire engloutir par l'âtre. Disparaissant comme les inconnus qu'ils étaient.

Max eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'était déroulée avant de constater qu'ils étaient à présent définitivement seuls. Il déglutit avec difficulté, les yeux rivés sur le trou.

― Emma…, commença-t-il d'une voix sourde. Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

― On n'a pas le choix. Il faut absolument retrouver cet imbécile de mage avant eux, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton féroce. Il n'y a que lui qui sait comment se rendre à Fiore.

Il n'osait même plus bouger, au contraire d'Emma qui papillonnait dans tous les sens, balançant au fur et à mesure le contenu des caisses qu'elle vidait. Ses entrailles le torturaient, agissant de concert avec l'armée de doutes qui s'insinuaient en lui. Toute sa superbe passée dans la _carreta_ était partie en fumée. Il en était pourtant de même depuis le début de toute cette histoire. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, les plans qu'ils avaient prévus ne se déroulaient jamais comme prévu. C'était ainsi qu'il en était arrivé là, statique, coincé dans un ancien laboratoire chimique. Tout ça à cause de ce satané mauvais œil qui l'avait définitivement pris pour cible.

― _Bon sang de bon...,_ jura Emma en s'arrachant les sourcils. Il ne reste plus aucune munition nulle part ! _Ah !_

Dans un brusque accès de rage, elle envoya balader plusieurs parchemins encore impeccablement rangés sur une étagère. Le miroir ovale passablement orné coincé derrière le tas de morceaux de papier bascula sans attendre. Immobiles, les deux jeunes gens le regardèrent chavirer en avant, tomber de l'étagère et s'éclater en mille morceaux sur le sol.

_Foutue malchance._

* * *

Un reniflement sonore sur sa gauche fit bondir son cœur hors de sa poitrine. Dans un sursaut déjà naturel, Max leva sa main devant lui, les doigts recroquevillés autour d'une _Vague de sable_ naissante. Il s'arrêta sitôt qu'il l'eut reconnue. La source de toutes ces calamités.

Tassée dans l'unique coin de l'Atelier encore creux, elle ne lui accordait aucune attention. Débarrassé de son manteau, son corps inerte et affalé formait un angle droit des plus étranges, plié comme celui d'une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Plissé par l'épuisement, son visage mat devenu crémeux affichait une expression si amère qu'elle paraissait avoir pris vingt ans de plus. Max frémit en apercevant sa main droite, plus ensanglantée que jamais, resserrée autour du cou d'une bouteille au verre sombre incrusté de poussière. Depuis combien de temps s'étaient-ils quittés ? Il avait l'impression que les minutes s'étaient durcies pour se cimenter en siècles. Encore un peu haletant, le mage serra les poings et s'avança d'un pas.

― Je… Je ne serai pas comme eux ! déclara-t-il éperdument, les yeux rivés sur le sol pour s'empêcher de pleurnicher une fois de plus. C'est ce que j'ai décidé, quitte à y laisser ma peau. C'est…

Plissant les sourcils, Emma porta le goulot poussiéreux à sa bouche, le bras tremblant sous le poids de la bouteille. Max avait pensé qu'elle le dévisagerait, ahurie, ignorant totalement de quoi il pouvait bien lui parler. Mais elle continua de téter pitoyablement sa bouteille pendant de longues secondes, les yeux fermés, tandis que le liquide brûlant descendait dans sa gorge sans la moindre interruption. Elle vacilla un peu en retirant le goulot de sa bouche.

― Je refuse, acheva Max d'un ton douloureux. Je _le_ refuse.

― Retourne d'où tu viens, Max, répondit Emma d'une voix usée, sans réplique, le profil toujours revêche.

L'intéressé ne répondit rien, mais refusa de reculer. Au contraire, pris d'une assurance vaine, le garçon s'avança vers elle d'une allure décidée, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, les bras croisés. Elle ne protesta pas, les yeux tristement fixés sur les dalles du sol. Supportant la douleur des stigmates invisibles de son absence, et de ce qu'elle avait dû endurer pendant.

― Tu sais, lança-t-il calmement au bout d'un long moment de silence, tu ne devrais pas boire autant en aussi peu de temps. Tu vas finir par tout rendre.

Il leva la main pour s'emparer de la bouteille mais Emma la hissa farouchement hors de sa portée. Les sourcils froncés, elle lui adressa un regard vitreux, débordant de rancune et d'inimitié.

― Avant de penser à la cachette secrète de l'ancien occupant de cet Atelier et de revenir ici, commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, j'étais sur le point de laper le sang d'un type mort pour ne pas mourir de soif. _Alors_, haleta-t-elle en serrant son poing autour du goulot, si tu tentes encore une fois de me prendre cette _putain_ de bouteille, je t'explose le crâne avec.

Sa voix graveleuse crachotait, au bord de l'hystérie. Max écarquilla les yeux et recroquevilla ses doigts. Ses prunelles brunes s'étaient aiguisées, similaires à celles d'une bête sauvage. Même l'aura qu'elle dégageait, auparavant confinée, neutre, s'était dégainée, _tranchante_.

La personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était plus la même.

Emma se redressa péniblement et avala de nouveau de longues gorgées d'alcool qui paraissaient pénibles.

Non, décidemment, les choses seraient loin d'être simples.

Max pencha la tête en arrière, contre le rebord du bureau. Le plafond était si haut qu'il était toujours plongé dans l'obscurité. Il aurait voulu y jeter toutes les pensées qui l'accablaient en ce moment-même. S'en débarrasser définitivement.

― Tu es parvenue à les tuer alors ? s'enquit-il finalement, à peine étonné de voir qu'il pouvait débiter cela si calmement.

― Un seulement, répondit-elle en tirant la langue pour la rafraichir. Les autres ne vont tarder à se réveiller. Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'ils viennent me chercher.

L'estomac de Max exécuta plusieurs cabrioles. Ses paupières tombèrent immédiatement, tandis qu'il avalait difficilement la pilule. Il fallait s'y attendre. À force d'être mis à l'épreuve, même le plus furieux instinct de survie finissait fatalement par s'ébrécher.

― J'imagine que ton plan n'a pas vraiment fonctionné, dans ce cas.

Emma voulut pouffer, mais ne put que laisser échapper un bruit incongru et congestionné : « Je dois avoir l'habitude. »

― Et le _rubio_ ? Tu as pu le retrouver, finale…

Il s'interrompit en croisant son regard terne. Max pouvait presque discerner l'ombre des désillusions qui s'étaient logées dans ses deux agates abimées par la fatigue. Elle n'était plus que cela, à présent : amertume et épuisement. Tout comme lui.

― _Il m'a lâché_, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix encombrée, les commissures des yeux tombantes. Ça aussi, je suppose que je devrais en avoir l'habitude.

En plissant les paupières, il pouvait deviner l'entrelacement de milliers de filins arachnéens qui s'étendait au-dessus de leurs têtes. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce lui inspirait une sérénité toute relative.

― Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé tomber, Emma.

L'intéressée prit une inspiration sonore et, réprimant un rot, ramena mollement ses deux pieds nus à elle. Ses mouvements étaient d'une lenteur spectrale. Il pouvait presque entendre ses os crisser.

― J'avais deviné, soupira-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. Et du coup, tu comptes te rattraper en te faisant descendre en même temps que moi ? On peut difficilement faire plus _tonto_.

― Je sais, répliqua Max avec l'ombre d'un sourire. C'est bien ce que je suis. Un_ idiot_.

Il posa négligemment ses mains sur ses propres genoux, les sentant presque imperceptiblement trembler d'une peur bien connue. Depuis quand ne l'avait-il plus ressenti, ce trou noir qui lui engloutissait sourdement les entrailles et paralysait un à un chacun de ses membres ?

_La peur de mourir. _

― Tu te sens encore capable de te battre ?

Emma lui sourit. Un rictus tordu qui ne traduisait qu'une peine profonde, mais un sourire.

― Pas le moins du monde.

Sa voix rauque était curieusement chantante. Tout son corps s'était raidi, anéanti par l'éreintement. Sa bouteille de vin n'était plus retenue que par son index.

Max passa sa main derrière son crâne. Il ne s'était jamais battu de toute sa vie, n'ayant eu aucun ennemi, ou même ami, pour cela. Cette première fois risquait fort d'être inoubliable. Et peut-être bien la seule.

― Tu entends ça ? lui chuchota-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Le mage s'immobilisa. Les briques sous leurs fesses étaient subitement agitées de minuscules vibrations, se rapprochant à une cadence infernale. Des bruits de_ pas._

― C'est dommage de ne pas avoir de grenade sous la main, regretta Max d'un air faussement pensif. On aurait pu régler toute cette histoire très vite.

Elle gémit lorsqu'elle voulut rire et reposa difficilement sa bouteille sur le sol avant de souffler : « C'est gentil d'être revenu, Max. »

Max ne put qu'esquisser un maigre sourire en croisant ses prunelles vaseuses. La faible étincelle de gratitude qu'il croyait voir s'y allumer le ramena des heures auparavant, à l'instant qui précédait son grand plongeon dans toutes ces aventures rocambolesques dont il ne voyait pas le bout.

_Idiot._

― Pas de plan, cette fois ? ironisa-t-il en se remettant sur ses jambes.

Sur le bureau, l'étendoir de tubes à essai s'était mis à frétiller sur place. Le moment était venu. Concentré sur la porte, Max braqua ses deux bras devant lui. Le froissement léger du sable qui apparut autour de ses paumes le rassura un peu.

― Vu tous mes succès passés, répliqua faiblement Emma en se recroquevillant sur elle-même, je crois bien qu'un peu d'improvisation ne nous fera pas de mal.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. La porte en fer s'ouvrit à la volée.

* * *

Son corps réagit de lui-même. Dans un tressautement à peine perceptible, toutes les cellules de son derme s'agitèrent ensemble, activant en moins d'un dixième de seconde un bouclier électrostatique crépitant autour de sa personne. Et, avant même que son cerveau n'ait le temps d'enregistrer quoi que ce soit, un éclair faucha en pleine course le jet de sable en forme de lance aiguisée qui se précipitait sur lui. La silice retomba d'un seul coup, recouvrant entièrement un vieux bureau qui trainait au centre du réduit. Les dents serrées, Luxus donna un coup de coude furieux dans la porte en ferraille, faisant littéralement sortir cette dernière de ses gonds.

― _Où est-elle ?_

Max sursauta en l'entendant hurler. N'attendant nullement sa réponse, Luxus se laissa diriger par son flair et contourna le bureau à grands pas, là où l'air qu'il humait se concentrait le plus en fer et en tanin*.

L'expression ahurie d'Emma l'irrita encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Se retenant à grande peine de lui cracher dessus, il se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille de vin moisie et sans un mot, la vida sur le bandage de fortune de son bras blessé jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Son visage pâlit instantanément, et sa voix éraillée ne mit pas longtemps à retentir dans l'espace clos dans lequel ils se trouvaient. Max protesta, mais Luxus n'y accorda aucune attention. Une fois vide, le mage fracassa d'un geste bien senti le récipient de verre contre le mur opposé, et agrippa une Emma gémissante de douleur par son seul bras encore valide.

― Hé là ! brailla le mage du sable en s'interposant devant lui. _Bon sang_, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, tout à coup ?

Ivre de rage, Luxus le fit taire d'un direct dans l'épaule. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'expliquer.

― Ferme-la et suis-moi, répliqua-t-il en le dépassant pour sortir de la pièce.

Il arpenta furieusement les larges couloirs de la galerie, traînant toujours Emma par le bras, qui boitillait pour parvenir à le suivre, et Max sur ses talons. Ses poumons érodés se détérioraient un peu plus à chaque inspiration. La tension extrême qui martelait ses muscles rendait chaque bouffée d'oxygène aussi nocive que du poison.

― Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, persiffla Max en continuant de masser son épaule, je te rappelle quand même que les mages de Gun Fells sont toujours ici ! Et que s'ils nous repèrent, on sera…

― Inutile de t'en faire pour ça, _minus_, répliqua Luxus sur le même ton sans même le regarder. Ça fait déjà longtemps qu'ils sont partis.

― _Quoi ? _

Il repéra la porte qu'il avait fracturée et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. À l'intérieur, un escalier sobre et dépourvu de rampe, surement installé en cas d'urgence, menait vers un étage supérieur. Eclairant les lieux à l'aide de sa main libre, Luxus monta les deux premières marches en une enjambée lorsqu'il sentit la gamine lui opposer de la résistance. Livide, Emma le regardait comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu.

― Comment ça, _partis_ ? murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

― Ça veut dire qu'ils se sont _barrés_, rétorqua-t-il avec une lenteur moqueuse. Qu'ils ont déguerpis sans même dire au revoir.

Il lui tira violemment le bras pour l'obliger à la suivre. C'était à cause d'elle qu'il se retrouvait dans un tel _merdier_. Hors de question qu'il soit le seul à en subir les conséquences.

Le trio remonta hâtivement les marches, débouchant sur une autre volée de marches tout à fait identiques. Luxus ignora sciemment les soupirs d'effort d'Emma qu'il portait presque pour la retenir de trébucher. Ils gravirent ainsi plus d'une cinquantaine de marches d'une seule traite, dans une quasi-obscurité, jusqu'à tomber sur une trappe rectangulaire au plafond, reliée par une minuscule échelle. Max étouffa une exclamation en se hissant sur le palier : ils venaient d'atterrir dans une salle foncièrement vide, identique à celles du début de leur parcours. Un vieux tapis délavé, qui servait à dissimuler la trappe, était replié sur lui-même dans le fond de la pièce,

― Comment as-tu su qu'il fallait passer par-là pour…

― Aucune importance, répliqua sèchement Luxus en éteignant son poing. _Toi_, fit-il en attrapant Emma par le haut du crâne, viens un peu _par_ _ici_.

Sans s'émouvoir le moins du monde, le Dragon Slayer de la foudre la traîna par les cheveux, indifférent à sa main libre qui cherchait à se défendre, vers la lucarne basse et lui colla le visage contre les barreaux.

― Je… Qu'est-ce que je suis censée voir ? protesta-t-elle d'une voix étouffée débordant de panique.

Luxus se rapprocha de son oreille gauche en sifflant entre ses dents comme un serpent : _« Un peu de patience. »_

Comme il l'avait prédit, les petits cris de protestations qu'elle poussait s'évanouirent bien vite.

― On peut dire que tes petits amis ont bien assuré leurs_ arrières_, tu ne trouves pas ? Maintenant, dis-moi comment on peut réussir à sortir !

Grognant des insultes incompréhensibles, Max glissa brutalement ses mains entre leurs têtes pour y caler la sienne, et tenter d'apercevoir ce qui se passait au dehors. Le spectacle le laissa sans-voix.

― _Bordel de merde_, lâcha machinalement Emma en agrippant son épaule gauche.

Superposée à la noirceur d'encre de la nuit, sa tunique claire n'en devenait que plus éclatante. À trente mètres d'eux, le cavalier, furetant attentivement autour de lui, remonta lestement sur la selle de son cheval_, _aux sabots si énormes qu'ils en devenaient irréels. Il fit rapidement claquer ses rênes et repartit au petit trot. À peine avait-il disparu de leur champ de vision que trois autres vinrent le remplacer.

― Des_ Caballeros_, murmura le mage de sable, les joues creusées d'effroi. Toute une armée de _Caballeros_… _Ici !_

Les Chevaliers Runiques de ce pays ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de Fiore, ou même à des quelconques représentants de l'autorité, mais semblaient tous aussi redoutés. Des lames plates et courtes se croisaient dans leur dos, où l'on pouvait distinguer l'emblème du Desierto sur leur uniforme. Chacun portait au bras un bandeau rouge, et à leur taille était accroché un sceptre de petite taille que Luxus craignait de reconnaitre. Ces _foutus_ bâtons annihilateurs de magie. Il portait depuis toujours ces machins-là en horreur.

Passant en coup de vent, le groupe de cavaliers se lançaient des instructions en patois qui ne leur revenaient que partiellement.

― Que disent-ils ? demanda-t-il en grimaçant aux deux autres.

― Qu'il… Qu'il faut_ « chercher encore »,_ glapit Max du bout des lèvres. _Nom du ciel_, c'est encore pire qu'avant : on va se faire arrêter et croupir en prison.

Luxus haussa un sourcil en le voyant se prendre la tête dans ses mains et se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

Le mage de foudre resta toutefois muet. Il se retrouvait indéniablement dans une position précaire. Quand bien même il pouvait s'en sortir sans utiliser sa magie, se fritter avec ce genre d'individus ne lui assurerait rien de bon. Et Luxus n'ignorait pas que la justice ici était loin d'être impartiale envers les mages, tout horizon confondu. Il s'engagerait dans un jeu où la force et la puissance ne rentraient pas en ligne de compte.

Une sourde agitation révulsa le sang dans ses veines à la pensée du vieux schnock venant plaider sa cause à son procès. Du sentiment de honte qui le submergerait en croisant son regard délibérément moqueur, adressé à celui qui lui était inférieur. Une humiliation telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue.

_Il était plus que temps d'agir. _

― Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, commença-t-il avec faisant craquer ses jointures, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de me rendre pour vos beaux yeux.

Max se pencha en arrière en éclatant d'un rire nerveux, vraisemblablement en proie à une agitation incontrôlée.

― _Comme si t'avais le choix_ ! lui lança-t-il d'un ton méprisant. Ces gars-là sont intouchables ! Se mettre en travers de leur chemin revient à se mettre à dos le gouvernement du pays tout entier. Non, non, c'est _terminé_. Cette fois, on s'en sortira pas !

Il envoya un coup de pied dans la trappe et, toujours agité par l'énervement, continua de faire les cent pas, les mains dans les poches. Se détournant de son ami, Emma se pencha légèrement vers lui, l'obligeant à froncer les narines.

― Tu as besoin de nous pour sortir d'ici, c'est ça ? Dans le cas contraire, tu ne serais pas revenu nous chercher…

Luxus pouvait sentir son regard le scruter, mais il garda le sien obstinément fixé sur la parade équestre. Il ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

― Peut-être, finit-il par admettre à contrecœur tandis que Max laissait échapper une exclamation dédaigneuse.

― Alors dans ce cas, poursuivit Emma d'une voix si frémissante qu'elle en devenait soupçonneuse, si nous t'aidons, tu devras nous promettre de nous emmener avec toi. Jure-le sur ce que tu as de plus cher.

― _Quoi ? _

Luxus ne put résister et la dévisagea avec consternation. Des plis soucieux se dessinaient sur son front, mais Emma ne baissa pas les yeux. Au lieu de ça, ses lèvres desséchées s'entrouvrirent de nouveau, tandis que ses sourcils se rejoignaient d'un même mouvement.

― _Jure-le._

Max arrêta de déambuler autour d'eux. Luxus passa sa langue sur ses canines. Cette gamine n'accordait décidemment pas beaucoup de valeur à sa propre vie.

― Serait-ce du chantage ? s'enquit-il d'une voix profondément calme.

― Un accord de principe, corrigea Emma sans le quitter des yeux. On t'aide si tu nous aides. « A toca y daca », comme on dit ici.

Luxus était partagé entre l'envie de rire et de lui aplatir le crâne. Cette scène devenait surréaliste. Au dehors, il pouvait entendre le bruit des sabots des chevaux se multiplier à chaque seconde. Trente._ Quarante._

― Et si je refusais ? supposa-t-il en dévoilant son sourire. Que je vous laissais moisir ici en attendant que ceux-là vous trouvent ? Ça ne me coûterait strictement rien, j'aurais même plus de chances de filer sans qu'ils ne me voient, comme ça.

Ses jambes cédèrent d'un coup. La main pressée autour de son bras, Emma se mordait les lèvres pour tenter de ravaler sa souffrance. L'acidité du raisin avait commencé à attaquer le cœur de sa plaie comme un brandon ardent.

― Je sais que tu ne feras pas ça, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, soufflant comme un bœuf.

― Eh bien, tu te trompes, répliqua froidement Luxus en croisant les bras. _Complètement._

Ses entrailles grondèrent un peu. Il balaya leur objection d'un mouvement vif et agacé de la tête.

― Non, tu ne le feras pas, intervint le mage de sable d'une voix étrangement certaine. Tu as trop besoin d'une aide extérieure pour cela. Et qui de mieux placé pour t'aider qu'un _mage _?

Le garçon en uniforme se dépêcha de relever Emma et mit son bras valide autour de son épaule pour l'aider à marcher. Il avait cessé de se comporter nerveusement, et le regardait d'un air défiant. Soudain, ses lèvres minces se détendirent en un demi-sourire qu'il n'était apparemment plus capable de retenir.

― Bien joué, le coup du vin, reconnut-il en inclinant rapidement la tête vers Emma. Ça ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit.

― Ça ne m'étonne pas, répliqua Luxus avec un profond mépris. Comment se fait-il que tu ais arrêté de te faire dessus ? Poussée d'adrénaline ?

Le mage cessa de sourire. Luxus fronça les sourcils. Ses paupières lourdes étaient instantanément devenues plus saillantes.

― Disons plutôt que j'ai fait la part des choses. Et tout bien réfléchi, je préfère encore mourir dans ton opération suicide que de les laisser m'attraper.

La tête baissée, Emma poussa un geignement incompréhensible, à deux doigts de l'inconscience. Le garçon qui la soutenait ne bougeait plus, le visage figé dans une expression grave. Sans le vouloir, Luxus ne pouvait se détacher de cette figure réfléchie qui le dévisageait avec intensité. Où était passée celle du _minus_ ?

― Alors, ton plan ? C'est si important que ça pour que tu fasses appel à moi de manière aussi détournée ?

Luxus renifla bruyamment. Au dehors, il comptait désormais plus d'une cinquantaine de Chevaliers Runiques. Les données étaient trop variables, et les enjeux trop importants, pour qu'il ne prenne pas toutes les précautions possibles. Quitte à s'encombrer d'un mage irritant et d'une gamine inutile.

Quand ce pays se lasserait-il de le pousser dans ses retranchements ?

* * *

Lexique :  
- traidor : traître  
- extranjero : étranger  
- Morfeo : Morphée  
- Compadre : allié, compagnon  
- Rubio : blond  
- Luz : lumière  
- Bufalos : buffles  
- tonto : idiot  
- tanin : substance naturelle contenue (entre autres) dans le vin, qui agirait contre le développement des microbes.  
- Caballeros : Cavaliers  
- "A toca y daca" : donnant-donnant


End file.
